Fighting Darkness
by slivershell
Summary: Usagi arrived at Destiny Islands about 9 years ago with Kairi. When her new home is taken, she is found by Sora and travels with him to find Riku and Kairi. As she travels, she finds out about her special powers that can make or break the darkness.
1. A Regular Day On Destiny Islands

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Sailor Moon in anyway, shape, or form (game, manga).

_**Thinking of you, where ever you are…  
We pray for our sorrows to end,  
And hope that our hearts will blend,  
Now I will step forward to realize this wish…  
And who knows…  
Starting a new journey may not be so hard,  
Maybe it's already begun…  
There are so many worlds,  
But they share the same sky --**_

_**  
One sky, one destiny…**_

_Fighting Darkness_

_Chapter One:_

_A Regular Day On Destiny Islands _

Usagi was standing on the beach, playing with her wooden sword. Swinging it around hitting various part of the sand coated ground. She wore an outfit that's completely black, which is stupid when you're on an island with the sun beating down on you. It includes a black short sleeved shirt with black caperees up to her knees (sp?). She never liked sandals, so she wore black tennis shoes instead. Usagi sighed. "I'm bored..." She started to play with a shell on a beach, poking it with her wooden sword. Her blonde hair reflected the sun's rays beautifully.

SNORE.

Usagi look down beside her. "Sora!" She kneeled beside him. "Wake up! Your snoring!" She nudged him hard in his side. That little trick always worked on him very well.

"Whoa!" He bolted up and looked at her with eyes that were the same color as the ocean. His cinnamon colored hair was sticking in every direction know to man. She was glaring at him. The only time she did that was when he did or said something stupid. "What?" Sora asked, wondering what he did this time.

"Did you get your things for the raft yet!" Usagi asked, still glaring at him.

Sora looked confused. "Huh?" Usagi sighed and rolled her mysterious blue eyes. This boy is hopeless...

"Sora!" said another voice.

Usagi looked to the direction of the voice. A red haired girl around fourteen jogged up to them. Her hair barely touched her shoulders. She has beautiful sky blue eyes. "Hey Kairi." Usagi said, greeting her friend.

"Hey." Kairi smiled. The two girls have a special connection. Even though they are not related in any way, Kairi sees herself as an older sister to Usagi. It's been that way since they both arrived at the island. "Is Sora being a lazy bum again?"

Usagi nodded. "Falling asleep on the beach." Kairi rolled her eyes in the same fashion Usagi did.

"Sora. How are we suppose to visit other worlds if you don't do your part?" Usagi pointed out.

"Uhhh...Didn't you two come from the same world?" Sora asked, avoiding the earlier question.

Kairi shrugged and walked closer to the small waves on the beach. "I don't remember anything."

"I was how old when I got here? Three? You think I can remember something?" Usagi crossed her arms over her chest. She never likes to talk about her past since she couldn't even remember anything. Not her family, not her house, not her friends… Nothing at all.

Sora looked down. He had forgotten that this was a very sensitive issue for her. "Sorry..."

**_/.../Flashback/.../_**

_A_ _young __girl was crying in a small damp cave with a few drawings on the stone walls. She was wearing a little pink dress and a ribbon in her hair to match. She had little white shoes on her feet. "I want Mommy and Daddy..." She choked. _

"I'm telling you Riku! There's a monster in here. Can't you hear it?" said a boy's voice. His voice scared the little girl. She quickly ran behind the biggest rock that was available in the small space.

"Calm down Sora," said a different voice. "It could be the wind blowing, or it could be..." Two young boys walked in the cave. The little girl watched them form behind the rock. "It's just the wind…" The taller boy concluded as the wind blew. He look like he was around six years old. He closed his eyes to concentrate. "Listen…"

_Sora shook his head. "It wasn't that, Riku!" He walked in a little further to look around the cave._

_Riku sighed and shook his head. "Sora, there are no such thing as monsters." Riku is very mature for his young age. Being older, he feels like he should look after Sora. Therefore, he no longer believes in monsters, Santa Clause, the Tooth Fairy, etc. _

The little girl moved around the rock to remain out of Sora's sight, but she placed herself in Riku's.

_Riku noticed her and blinked. "Hey," he said, making her jump. She quickly turned around and looked at him. "Who are you?" _

"..." She just stared at him.

Sora looked at Riku. Who was he talking to? He walked up far enough looked behind the rock. He smiled when he saw her. "Hi! I'm Sora and this is my friend Riku! What's your name?"

_"..." She said nothing. _

Sora's smile faded when she didn't respond. Riku raised an eyebrow. "Can you talk?" She nodded. "Then, what's your name?"

"Usagi..." she answered in a small, shaky voice. Sora smiled again when she spoke. He thought she didn't like them or something. He hates it when people don't like him for unknown reasons. He turned to look at Riku, but he wasn't in the same spot. He looked around and saw him at the back of cave standing in front of a door.

_Wait… A door?_

_"When did this get here?" Riku said, asking Sora's question unsaid question. He examined it, trying to find a way to open the door. No knob, no handle. Nothing. Riku grabbed the edges and pulled. It wouldn't budge. After several tries he gave up. "It wont open." _

Sora looked at Usagi. He saw that she was leaning against the rock. She seemed to be more relaxed now. "Should we take her to the mayors house?" Sora asked, not looking at Riku. "That new kid is there. They might know each other."

Riku nodded and walked back over to him. "Maybe."

Sora held out his hand. "C'mon. Let's get you outta here." Usagi looked at for it a while. Finally, she took his hand and they walked out together with Riku following behind.

**_/.../End of Flashback/.../_**

"Soooo," Sora said, bringing Usagi back to the present. "You guys want to see your world again?"

"I wouldn't mind." Kairi said without much thought behind it.

"I would like to...I might see my parents." Usagi brought her knees up to her chest.

Sora looked down, feeling guilty. He did it again. He looked over at his friend. "You'll find them." She said nothing. She just gazed out into the distance in deep thought. Sora sighed and Kairi stared at her with a sad look on her face. Oh great! Now Kairi's sad too! "I would love to see your world, Kairi." Sora said, attempting to cheer her up. "Along with any other worlds out there. I want to see them all."

Kairi nodded and smiled. "So what are we waiting for!"

"Hey!" Usagi once again snapped back to reality and looked up to the source of the voice. "Are you guys forgetting about me?" An older boy walked pass Usagi and threw the log that he was holding up and it landed on Sora. Usagi laughed, pointing at him. Sora pouted, but on the inside he was happy that she was laughing. Riku walked up to Kairi. "You and your 'little sister' are being just as lazy as he is!"

Usagi took offense to that comment. "Hey!" She stood up and walked over to him. She stood only a few inches away from him with her arms crossed. Riku raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her. "I got my stuff already!"

Riku laughed. Usagi always played around like that. Because she's more than half a head shorter than him, it looked funny when she stood up to him like that. Riku poked her right on the forehead. "Outta my way shorty…" Using his finger, he playfully pushed her aside.

Usagi laughed as Riku sat down next to Sora. He looked tired from working on the raft. Perfect. "So," she started with a smirk, "you guys wanna race?"

"What?" Riku looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you kidding?"

"No way..." Sora whined as he fell back on the sand.

Usagi looked at Kairi and nodded. Kairi giggled as the younger female ran ahead. "GO!" Sora and Riku took off running after Usagi with Kairi following behind. The blond smiled to herself. They hate it when she gives herself a head start. They took no time to catch up. Usagi smiled to herself as she picked up the pace. The boys just couldn't turn down a challenge.

"I won!" Sora cheered. He looked over his shoulder at Usagi with a big smile. "Even though you had a head start." She crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her tongue out at Sora.

Kairi giggled at her actions. She walked over to a door that lead to the other side of the island. That's where the raft was located. Kairi placed her hand on the door ready to push it open. "Sora," she said without looking at him. "Do remember what you're suppose to get?"

Sora stared blankly at the back of her head. He scratched the back of his head in thought.

"He doesn't know…" Riku whispered to Usagi.

"Uhh..…" Sora thought for another moment, scratching the back of his head. Some time passed till he finally gave up. "What was it again?"

Usagi laughed quietly, and Riku shook his head. "What did I tell you?"

Kairi shook her head as well. "Jeez." She turned around to face him. She seemed to be a little annoyed. Honestly, who wouldn't be if you had to repeat the same thing seven times. "Listen carefully… Two logs, one cloth, and one rope. Bring the stuff back here." She leaned against the frame of the door. "We can't do anything until you bring everything back here."

Usagi poked Sora in the arm, gaining his attention. "Want me to help?"

Before Sora could say 'yes', or even nod, Riku cut him off with a sharp gesture using his arm. "No way! It's his responsibility."

"But I wanna finish the raft today!" Usagi argued.

Riku put his hands on her shoulders. "And we will, once Sora gets what he needs to get."

Usagi shrugged his hands off. Being the rebel that she is, she beckoned Sora to follow her so they could collect the items together.

Riku watched them leave and shook his head. She never listens…

/…/

The raft was nearly complete. The basic body of the raft was big enough to fit the four of them and any other necessities such as food, water, clothes, etc.. In the center of the raft stood a wooden pole about fourteen feet tall. Tied across the pole was another wooden pole about half it's size in length. The only thing missing is the cloth.

"Are you done yet?" Riku asked looking up slightly at the girl that's sitting on his shoulders. His hands were holding her legs, securing her so she doesn't fall.

Usagi looked down, annoyed. "No! Now let me do this!" She continued to wrap some rope around the pole and the cloth, tying the cloth in place.

Riku observed her actions. When she finally completed her task, Riku smiled. "Great. Now, get off. Your not exactly light…"

Usagi turned red not from embarrassment, but from anger. Balancing on Riku shoulders, Usagi performed a handstand and leaped off, pushing him back in the process. He landed in the shallow part of the ocean with a big splash. Sora and Kairi bust out laughing. Sora was laughing so hard that he fell off the box he was sitting on.

Riku sat up and brushed his wet hair off of his face. He smiled, placed arms on the soggy ground behind him, and leaned on them. "Forgot who I was dealing with… Ms. Gymnast."

Usagi smirked at him. "You know it." Then she looked at Sora, who was just now catching his breath after laughing so hard. "Get your sword, Sora. I have a score to settle with you."

He looked at her and blinked. What score? He suddenly remembered the race and smiled. "Your just a sore loser…" He sat-up and looked at her. He can tell that she was waiting for some kind of an answer. "Fine…"

/…/

Usagi swung her sword at Sora. He ducked and countered with a swing of his own, hitting her in the side. She winced and took a few steps back. Sora smiled to himself. Victory was in sight! He lunged at her with his sword pointing to her stomach. Usagi dodged, and when Sora was close enough, she placed her hand on chest and push him off the island and into the ocean.

_SPLASH!_

Riku shook his head. He sat on the bridge Indian style, watching them. "That was a cheap trick 'Sagi." He said low enough for no one to hear. Or so he thought.

Usagi looked over at him, hearing what he said. "What was that Riku?"

"Do you have sonic hearing? Or maybe this island is wired…" He looked under the bridge to look for any 'wires'. Usagi rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Sora climbed up the latter and once again stood on the small island, wringing out his jumpsuit. "Hey Riku…"

"What?" he responded still looking for 'wires'.

Usagi shook her head again. "You're over doing it…"

"Oh fine." Riku sat-up. "What is it, Sora?"

Sora stopped messing with his clothes, knowing that nothing more could be done with them. "Remember that time, when I lied to your Mom so you wouldn't be in trouble for coming home late?"

"Yeah."

"You said that you owe me."

Riku nodded. "Yeah."

"Well…" Sora looked at Usagi, who looked back at him with an eyebrow raised. "It's pay back time."

"You want me to throw 'Sagi in the water?" Riku asked in false disbelief. "I'm shocked." He stood up and walked over to Usagi.

Usagi backed away. "Riku, don't you dare…"

Riku continued to walk toward her. "You have no idea how much it _pains _me to do this." He smiled, which meant he was obviously lying. Usagi tried to run pass him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her in a bear hug. "Brace yourself." He picked her up and walked over to the side.

Usagi struggled. "No! Riku, let me go!"

"Okay." He did what she requested and let her go. Probably not where she wanted, but she didn't classify that.

_SPLASH!_

Riku looked over at Sora. He had a huge smile on face when he heard the blonde hit the water. "Are we even?" Riku asked ignoring the girls death threats.

"You bet."

/…/

Kairi, Sora, and Usagi sat on the Poupu tree in the said order, watching the sunset. Riku stood on the ground next to Usagi, leaning against the Poupu tree. He was too watching the sunset. It was quiet. Too quiet for Sora's tastes. "So...," he said breaking the silence, "Kairi and Usagi's home is out there somewhere?"

Riku figured the question was directed him, so he answered. "Could be," he replied with a shrug. "We'll never know by staying here."

"How far could a raft take us?" Usagi asked swinging her legs like a child would when their feet can't reach the floor.

Another shrug. "Who knows. If we have to, we'll think of something else." Usagi nodded, satisfied with the answer.

Kairi leaned forward some, looking at Riku. "Suppose there are other worlds out there. What would you do when you get there?" she asked.

Riku shrugged for the third time in a row. "I haven't really thought about it."

"I would explore!" Usagi cried making everyone jump. She looked at them and laughed nervously. "Sorry…"

"I know what would do," Kairi said in a sing-song voice.

"What?" Usagi asked.

"I would meet some boys," she replied with her normal voice.

"Huh?" Sora and Riku said at the same time looking at her. She just smiled.

"Oh, on second thought… I'll meet some boys and then I would explore." Usagi said, smiling as well.

"Hold it! Slow down!" Riku exclaimed.

"Yeah! Wait a sec!" Sora said.

Kairi giggled and jumped off the tree. Usagi repeated her actions. Unlike Kairi she was able to hold in her laughter. Picking on the guys was so much fun. "Let me give you some pointers about guys, 'Sagi." Usagi nodded and followed Kairi to the bridge. She jogged a bit to catch up then she walked beside at the same pace. "First of all, you can't be beating a guy at everything. You have to make them feel like they're good at anything." Usagi nodded.

Just then, Sora and Riku ran by them. Riku gave Usagi a little shove as he ran. She glared at their backs and started to run after them. "Usagi! Don't you remember what I just said?"

"Theses guys are different!" she yelled over her shoulder, still chasing them.

Kairi smiled as she watched her run. She sure has changed a lot since she arrived on the island. At first, she was a shy, quiet girl. But now, she's loud and outspoken.

"Riku! Put me down!" Usagi yelled. Riku had the kicking, struggling girl slung over his shoulder. "If you don't put me down, I swear…!"

Kairi laughed. Yup, she's definitely loud.

/…/Hikari/…/

My second rewrite.


	2. There's Trouble Brewin'

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Sailor moon. This chapter has been 'rewritten'. More like some things have been added and maybe even taken away. I'll keep the progress of the votes on just to prevent confusion.

Riku:2

Sora:0

_Fighting Darkness_

_Chapter Two:_

_There's Trouble Brewin'_

In a huge, and I really mean _huge,_ white castle with blue roof tiles covering the many towers was a duck. This isn't a regular duck though; this is Donald Duck. Donald walked down the long white hallway following the red carpet that was placed perfectly in the middle of the hallway. Upon his head was a sorcerers hat showing that he indeed, was a sorcerer. He had a blue shirt to match. Some mops walked pass him, carrying buckets of clean water just waiting to be used. He finally came reached the fifty foot lavender colored double doors that stood to the right side of the hallway. To the left was a perfect view of the courtyard. Our duck friend walked up to the door, and knocked on it. When he pushed it, only a small section of the door opened and he entered the enormous throne room.

He walked down the red carpet that continued from the hallway. When he was within ear shot of the throne he spoke. "Good morning, your majesty! It's nice to see you this morn--" But he didn't see because the king wasn't there. "What?" Donald walked closer the empty throne and Pluto appeared from behind it carry a letter in his mouth. Sealing the envelope was the King's seal, which is one big circle with two smaller ones on top to make it look like a mouse's head. Donald took the letter, opened it, and began to read. His eyes scanned each and every sentence of the letter. It took a few moments to let message sink in, and when it did, Donald ran out the throne room screaming in craziness.

/…/

It was nice outside in the courtyard. It was warm and sunny, and perfect time to take a nap. And Goofy was napping and snoring in the courtyard. He was dressed like a knight with one gauntlet on his left hand. He wore the metal shoes and on his head was a helmet that was too small for his nose fit. He didn't have any more armor then that. He also wore a dark orange body suit that got puffy at the legs.

Donald ran into the courtyard and straight to the sleeping knight. "Wake up, Goofy!" he yelled. "This is serious!" But Goofy continued to snore. Donald pointed to the sky and yelled, "Thunder!" A small bolt of lighting came from the sky and struck Goofy, waking him up.

He looked around with a sleepy expression until he spotted Donald. "Hey there, Donald," he said, waving a little. "G'morning."

"We've got a problem, Goofy!" he told him completely ignoring the greeting. He lowered his voice, "But don't tell anyone…"

"Queen Minnie?" Goofy asked looking behind Donald.

"Not even the queen!"

"Daisy?"

"No!" Donald shouted , shaking his head franticly. He lowered his voice again. "It's top secret…"

Goofy, who was still looking behind Donald, waved. "G'morning ladies!"

"What?" Donald slowly turned around and saw Queen Minnie and Daisy looking at him. Daisy crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a look. Donald knew that look meant that she wants to know what's going on and that she wants to know now. All he could do was laugh nervously.

/…/

Usagi stood in complete and total darkness. She looked around, confused. Where was she? How did she get here?

_The Darkness is coming…_

Usagi looked around again. Who said that? Where did it come from?

_This World will soon be destroyed…_

"Destroyed?" Usagi asked, finally speaking.

_You will need the light…_

"Light? What light?" At that moment, an orb of bright light appeared and swirled around her. Her head followed it's movement to the best of it's ability. It paused in front of her. She reach a bare hand out to touch it.

_It will protect you…_

Before fingers could touch the orb, it shot to her chest and entered her body. Usagi got a tingly once it was inside her. And then…

Her eyes snapped open. She quickly sat up and ran in front of her full-length mirror. Everything looked normal. There was no light coming from her chest or anywhere else. Usagi sighed in relief. It was just a dream. She still had that tingly feeling, but it could just be an effect.

"Wow 'Sagi…" said an amused voice. "I thought weren't the kind of girl that always stood in front of a mirror, checking herself out."

Usagi turned red. She looked at her mirror and saw Riku in her window. He was looking at her with an amused grin on his face. She marched to her closet, grabbed a hanger and threw it at him screaming, "Get the hell out my window!"

Riku ducked, dodging the hanger and instead of hitting him, it hit the tree behind him. "Temper, temper…" He pulled himself up and sat on the window sill. "I decided to be nice enough to tell that it's gonna be real hot today."

"Okay, thank you. Get lost."

Riku shrugged. Such a nice way to thank somebody… Oh, well. He was used to it. Riku prepared himself to jump. "Wear the two piece…" And jumped down just time to dodge yet another hanger.

/…/

Sora stood completely still in waist-deep water. Usagi was sitting on the pier not too far away, scanning the water.

"See any?" Sora asked. He's been still for ten minutes and is getting tired.

Usagi shook her head. "No… Wait! There's one by your leg!"

Using his quick reflexes, Sora swiped the fish out of water. It was the size of his palm and was wiggling like crazy trying to slip itself out of his grip. He quickly put it in the bag that Usagi had open. Once the fish was inside, she tied the bag up tight and placed it in the cooler next to her. "Twenty seven should be enough, right?"

Sora shrugged. "It really depends on how much you eat."

Usagi glared at him as he smiled at her. She reached down to the side and picked up a paddle. Thinking that she was going to hit him with it, Sora took a couple of steps back. She smiled, stuck the paddle in the water and splashed a large amount of water in his face. Usagi threw the paddle back in the boat. She continued to smile at Sora as he coughed. Serves him right…

He suddenly splashed water at her, making her shriek. Yes, it was very hot, but the water, on the other hand, was very cold. It was Sora's turn to smile. And he was doing just that as Usagi recovered from her shock. Once she did, she wiped off any excess water from her face. "So, that's how you wanna play?"

Sora shrugged. "I didn't start it."

Usagi jumped in the water. Her shoes and shirt were a safe distance away from the water. She took Riku advice and wore her two piece bathing suit. Well, some of his advice. She had on a basic pink bikini top and black shorts. She will never walk around the island wearing nothing but a bikini for two reasons. One; she felt practically naked since the swim suits hardly covered anything. Two; she will decrease the amount of burns on her body. Not from the sun, but from sliding on the sand while sparring. Usagi some how manages to get thrown back, but she's getting better at catching herself and regaining her balance quickly.

Sora was already splashing at her, making her turn away and splash back blindly. After a few minutes, Sora arms were tired and he stopped for a brief moment. Using the time to her advantage, Usagi started her fury of splashes, making Sora turn away. They were laughing the whole time. Usagi refused to stop her attack, so instead of waiting, he went under water and swam to her. The blond didn't notice until he picked her up from behind and threw her in the deeper part of the ocean. He smiled at her triumphantly when she emerged.

Usagi couldn't suppress her smile. Sora's always fun to be around. "Let's take that back to Kairi." She said, pointing to the cooler. Sora nodded, agreeing with her and offered his hand. Usagi took and grinned wickedly. She pulled Sora in the deep water with her and he landed next to her with a splash.

Usagi laughed as Sora wiped off the excess water from his face. "Fine. We're even."

"Good."

/…/

Sora and Usagi placed the cooler on the raft beside Kairi. She held a clip board in one hand and a pencil in the other. "How many did you guys catch?" She asked without looking up.

"Twenty-seven." Sora answered.

Kairi gave a nod of approval. "That's great!" She looked back at her clip board and checked off fish from the list.

"You sure?" Sora asked with an eyebrow raised. "We are taking her along." Sora pointed to Usagi with his thumb. She just glared a him.

Kairi shook her head and looked down at the list again. "Riku is getting the coconuts, so you guys can get the fresh water and mushrooms." She eyed Sora. "Fresh water and ocean water are not the same, Sora." She pointed to four big empty plastic jugs on the other side of the raft. "Under those should be a plastic bag. Put the mushrooms in there. And try to clean them."

Usagi walked over to the other end of the raft and threw two of the plastic containers to Sora, who caught them with little trouble. She picked up the other two containers and the bag. "Let's go Sora."

/…/

"Why is she picking on me?" Sora asked, kicking sand as her walked along the beach. "I mean of course I know the difference between ocean and fresh water."

The person he was talking to was Usagi, who was walking beside him, checking the weight of the plastic bag. "We need more mushrooms." she stated. "And some fresh water."

"Are you listening?"

"Huh?" Usagi looked at Sora. "Were you saying something?"

Sora sighed. "Forget it. It wasn't important anyway."

She simply nodded and jogged up next to the small natural fountain by the rocks. This would be where they would get the fresh water. Right next to the fountain was a small entrance leading to the Secret Place. "I think there's some mushrooms growing in the Secret Place. It's always cold and damp, so it's a perfect place for mushrooms to grow." she explained. "I'll get the water, and you'll get the mushrooms." Usagi took Sora's plastic containers. She set one up under the flowing water. "I'll be in when I'm done here." Sora shrugged, took the plastic bag, and entered the Secret Place.

He looked around the small area. It hadn't changed much in the pass what, eight years? There were child like drawings scattered on the walls. Spotting the mushrooms by the door, he walked over and started to pick them up. As he was picking mushrooms, his eyes fell on specific draws. He recognized the two that he drew years ago. One drawing was Kairi's head and other was Usagi's head. He was around five when he drew this. Next to his drawings were the works of three year old Usagi; his and Kairi's head drawn to the best of her abilities. Beside hers were Kairi's drawings of himself and Usagi. Sora smiled to himself as he remembered what the two girls were like back then.

They sure have changed…

Sora returned to pervious task and collected the remaining mushrooms. He was about to leave, but something wasn't right…

Something was out of place…

He slowly turned around to see a stranger in a cloak, who might have been watching him the whole time. Sora swallowed the lump in his throat. "Wh- Who are you?"

"I came to see the door to this world..." The stranger said in a deep, mysterious voice.

Sora could already tell that the man in front of him was not going to answer his question. "Well, who ever you are stop freakin me out like this!" Well, that was brave… "How did you get here anyway!"

"Tied to the darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed…"

Sora thought for moment. "So, You're from another world!" He concluded. Well, there was no other explanation.

The stranger chuckled and Sora raised eye brow. What was so funny? "You know so little… You do not know what lies beyond the door." The stranger said as he gestured to the door.

Sora tighten his grip on the bag that was filled with mushrooms. "Oh yeah! Well, you'll see! I'm going to get out and learn what's out there!" Who the hell does this guy think he is? He can't him what he knows and what he doesn't know!

The man laughed again. "A meaningless effort... One who knows nothing can understand nothing..."

"Sora!" Usagi's voice echoed through the small area. She came to view a second later and raised an eyebrow when she saw the look on his face. "Is something wrong?"

He turned his head to look at the man, but he was gone. He must have ran or vanished or something… He turned his head again to look at her. "No."

"Okay." She spotted the drawing next to him and smiled. "Thinking about when we were little?" she asked.

"Yeah. A little." Sora said. It wasn't a total lie.

"Time sure does fly. And memory flies with it…"

Sora heard the sadness in her voice and sighed. "Well, what do you remember?"

A smile returned to her face. "Not much... But there was a tune that my Mom would hum to me. I know it was her because I don't think a man could sound that good."

"You mean the song that you used to hum to help yourself fall asleep?"

She nodded. "Yup."

Sora nodded and followed her out of the Secret Place. "Anything you remember about your Dad?"

Usagi thought for moment. "There was this feeling I got when he was around. I felt like…" She struggled for a way to explain. "Like nothing could scare me, nothing could touch me."

Sora nodded again. "Sounds good."

"Yeah." Usagi said, agreeing. "But it's all in the past now…"

"Well, they'll recognize you when the see you. It's a parent thing." Sora said trying to cheer her up.

Usagi nodded "Yeah. Anyway, let's wash off these mushrooms and give them to Kairi!" She took the bag from Sora and dumped the mushrooms in the pool of fresh water. The water continues to flow so it doesn't matter what anyone puts in there. The two of them started to wash of the mushrooms, talking about what they might run into once the leave the island.

/…/

"Hey guys!" Riku said, greeting them. He gave one last hard tug on the rope to tighten the logs together. He tossed the rope aside. "We still a name for the raft."

"What would you call it?" Usagi asked, trying not to stare at his stomach. Riku was shirtless. He was showing off his perfectly toned chest, abs, and back. Usagi noticed Kairi looking at him too.

"Hmmmmmm…" He ran a hand through his shoulder length silver hair as he thought. "How about Highwind."

"I say Midnight." Sora said.

Usagi picked up a yellow t-shirt. "I pick Grevier!"

"How about..." Riku started.

"The usual?" Sora finished.

"To the poupu and back!" Usagi said with a smiled. She pointed to Kairi. "You're the judge!"

Kairi shrugged. "As if I have choice..."

Riku laughed and the next thing he knew, his yellow shirt was in his face. He removed from his face and looked at Usagi, who was in front of him. "Too much?" He put on his shirt.

"Yeah, too much ego."

Sora and Kairi snickered. Riku rolled his eyes and put Usagi in a head lock. "Let get ready for the race." He walked to the other side of the island, dragging the poor blond with him.

/…/

The three teenagers are standing behind a line that was drawn in the sand by Kairi, who standing at the side with her hand raised.

Meanwhile, the two boys were discussing their terms if they won. "If I win I'm Captain!" Sora said to Riku. "And if you win..."

"I get to share the Poupu with Kairi." Riku finished.

Sora blinked. "Huh?"

"Deal? The winner gets to share a poupu with Kairi."

"Wait a minute!"

Usagi interrupted the two boys. "If I win, I want you two to bow down to me and tell me how great I am."

Both boys looked at her, then at each other. "We have to win!"

"Can you guys hear me?" Kairi shouted. They all shouted back. "Okay! 3, 2, 1, GO!"

The trio took off in a run. The raced across the bridge and the beach. Usagi was the first person to climb the rocks and touch the Poupu with Riku following closely behind. She was about to win the race when she lifted and placed down again. Riku won.

Usagi glared at him, knowing that he cheated. Sora ran up a few seconds later. "So, the rafts name is Highwind, huh?"

Riku shook his head. "Nope. Going to name it Grevier."

/…/

_Donald,_

_Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone with a "key"-- the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction. _

_P.S.  
Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks pal. _

The letter was signed with the king's signature. Daisy read the letter over Queen Minnie's shoulder. "What could this mean?" she asked quietly.

Queen Minnie folded the letter with a sad look on her face. "It means we'll have to trust the King."

Donald and Goofy were standing in front of the women in the library. Goofy scratched his right temple. "Gawrsh, I hope he's all right."

That only made the Queen's expression worse. Donald elbowed him in the stomach. "Don't worry Your Highness. We'll find the King and this 'key.'

Queen Minnie looked up at them and smiled. It may have been small, but it was a true, genuine smile. "Thank you, both of you." Donald and Goofy nodded. "And to chronicl your travels, he will accompany you." She gesture to the table.

There was nobody sitting there. So, who… "Over here!" Said a voice. On the table was a cricket, jumping up and down to get seen. When saw the two animals looking at him, he introduced himself. "Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service."

Goofy walked over to the cricket and let him jump into his outstretched hand. "Hello, Jiminy!"

"We hope for your safe return." Queen Minnie said. "Please, help the King!"

Donald saluted and started walk the library.

"Good luck Donald!" Goofy said, waving good bye.

Donald marched over, grabbed Goofy by the arm, and dragged him along. "Your coming too!"

/…/

I think this is a little better than before…. Hoped you all liked it.


	3. Night of Fate

Votings:

Riku:2

Sora:1 (yeah! he got one!)

_Fighting Darkness_

_Chapter Three:_

_Night of Fate_

Usagi was sitting on the Poupu tree, bored. She was slumped over with her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. She sighed and looked up at the night sky. The stars were shining brightly tonight. She sighed again and started to swing her legs out of boredom.

Someone grabbed her by the shoulders tightly, making her jump. She quickly turned around and saw a smirking Riku. She whacked him in the back of his head and glared. Riku just laughed.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" He asked still smirking.

Usagi continued to glare at him. He knew that he scared her; he just wanted to hear from her! Well, he wasn't going to… "I could have won the race if didn't pick me up..."

Riku chuckled and jump up on the Poupu tree with ease. He sat down next to her and looked out into the ocean. "I gave the raft your name, right?"

"So?" Usagi shrugged "You still cheated!"

Riku raised an eyebrow at her. "So what? I owe you a fight?"

Usagi nodded. "You're on!"

He smirked. "You know I'll kick your sorry butt!" Usagi just smirked back at him. "So... we set sail tomorrow. Ya scared?"

"No." Usagi stood up on the tree and picked a poupu fruit. "I'm going to find my Mom and Dad."

"How?" Riku asked. "You don't know what they look like."

Usagi back down. "You're not helping..." She ripped off a piece of the fruit and popped it in her mouth.

"I'm sorry. But did you think about how you're going to find them?"

Usagi shook her head. "Not really, but when they see me, they'll know who I am."

Riku raised an eyebrow again. "How'd you figure that?"

Usagi smiled and repeat Sora's words. "It's a parent thing."

"Right...Okay." Usagi rolled her eyes and ignored him. It got silent for a few minutes. But the silence was broken by a clash of lighting followed by loud thunder. "It could be a sto-" He stopped speaking when he felt the blond latch onto his arm. He sighed. For some reason, Usagi and Kairi despise thunder storms, especially at night. "Don't worry," He said quietly, "Nothing's going to happen so don't pee in your pants."

Usagi glared at him. She then let go of arm, pick up her sword that was leaning against the tree, started to walk away. Riku blinked. "Where you going?"

"To secure the raft!" She answered. Riku began to slide off the tree. "By myself!" He shrugged and went back to his spot on the tree. Usagi walked along the beach towards the door that would take her to the raft. She placed her hand on the door and paused. She quickly turned around and saw nothing. She searched the scene in front of her for anything out of place. Nothing. 'Must be my imagination,' she thought with a shrug. Usagi walked through door.

Once it closed, little black spots came from the shadows and into the moonlight. The pools of dark matter started to rise up and form little, slouching creatures with bright yellow eyes.

Sora was laying on his bed, thinking about the next day until he heard thunder. He sat up, opened his window, and looked outside. In the distance, he saw lighting. "A storm?" Realizing this, he gasped. "Oh no! The raft!" He quickly climbed out his window and ran in the direction of the docks, where his rowboat is placed.

/…/

Usagi dropped her sword by the raft and lifted the lid to the cooler. Dry ice had been placed in there. At least Riku did his job. He was the only one that could sneak dry ice over here. She released the lid, allowing it to fall closed, and picked up the cooler. She placed it in a hole in the stone wall. She went back and got the crate fill with soon to be ripe coconuts and placed them next to the cooler. Usagi sighed, dusted her hands off and looked at the raft.

What was she going to do with that? "I need Riku's help." She walked behind the small boulder and pushed it cover the small opening. When her task was completed, she leaned against the boulder. "He'll never let me live it down." She walked back to the raft, picked up her sword, and swung it around.

She turned around and gasped. There was man in front of her, standing a few feet away! He was wearing a light brown cloak that covered his whole body. He also had a hood pulled over his head, hiding his face.

She shivered. Who ever he is, he's bad news and she can tell. Knowing this, she got in her fighting stance, holding her wooden sword tightly.

And he laughed at her. It was loud and terrifying; it sent shivers down her spine, but she refused to show her fear. "So foolish…" He cast his hand forth and summoned the shadow like creatures.

Usagi gasped and stepped back. "What the-!" The creatures were as black as darkness itself. She took another step back and looked over her shoulder.

Just as she thought. There were more behind her. Usagi turned her attention back to the man in front, glaring at him. "Who are you!"

He laughed again. "Who I am doesn't matter child, for you are not long for this, or any other, world." With that said, the creatures jumped toward her with their claws out, ready to tear her to shreds.

Suddenly, a bright light emerged from her chest, instantly destroying the creatures and blinding the man.

_RUN!_

Usagi listened to that voice, ran past the man and though the door. She continued to run, but she didn't get very far. More black creatures rose from the ground, blocking her path and Usagi was forced to a halt.

Someone jumped down from the bridge above and started to slash at the creatures. Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Sora?"

He ran to her once he defeated the creatures. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern. Usagi nodded and looked at the weapon in his hands. It shaped like a key. No. It _was_ a key. Weird… Usagi snapped out of her thoughts when Sora took her hand. She raised her eyebrow again. "I don't want us to separate. Riku already disappeared…"

"Disappeared?" Usagi repeated with a questioning tone.

Sora nodded. "Now, all we have to do is find Kairi."

"She's not at the cove." Usagi said. "I just came from there."

Sora sighed. "Well I did see her boat. If she's not-"

"Shh!" Usagi interrupted. "Do you hear that?" Sora put all of his concentration to his hearing. All he heard were the waves crashing against the shore and harsh rustling of leaves.

Nothing out of the ordinary. Sora shook his head. "Nothing. What does it sound like?"

"Well, it sounds like…" Usagi thought for a minute as she listened to the sounds that only reached her ears. They were cries, painful cries. It was like something was ripping it up from the inside out. She told this to Sora. "Have you looked in the Secret Place?" Usagi asked.

/…/

Sora entered the Secret Place with Usagi following closely behind. Sora still had her hand tightly in his. It only took a few seconds to reach the end of the cave, where Kairi stood.

CLICK

The sound came from the door.

"Kairi!" Sora called.

"Sora..." Kairi whispered as she slowly turned a round. The door suddenly swung opened and a strong wind blew through. Sora released Usagi's hand in an attempt to catch Kairi but she disappeared right in front of him. Soon, he was blown away by the strong gusts as well.

The next thing he knew, he landed on the beach. Sora sat up and looked down. There was no water, no ocean. Just a black abyss. "Wha-!" He was cut off by a small piece of wood hitting him against the forehead. Sora watched it as it continued to rise in the air. His eyes widen when he looked all the way up. There was a black sphere floating above the small beach of beach that remained intact and it was sucking up little rocks and pieces of wood.

Sora was paying so much attention to the sphere that he didn't notice the black figure rise up from the ground. But when it blocked his view of the sphere, he did notice.

The creature was huge. It's yellow eyes shone through the dark vines on top of it's head. There was a heart shaped hole in it's abdominal area.

Sora stared at it, unsure of what to do, until the creature attacked, throwing a punch at him. Sora ran out of the way just in time. Seeing that he could use the arm to reach it's head, he jumped on and ran up the arm holding his Keyblade tightly. He managed to hit the creature's head a couple of time, but he lost his balance and fell down.

Once he hit the ground, Sora felt himself being pulled up again by the strong gravitational force of the sphere. He grabbed on the closest thing to him. He recognized it as the dock and it was firmly placed in the ground. He looked over his shoulder and saw the huge creature being pulled into the sphere, not pay any attention to the hold that he had on the dock.

Before he knew it, Sora was being pulled to the dark sphere himself…

/…/

Donald and Goofy finally walked in the first district of Traverse Town. Goofy's navigation has sent them the wrong way. Without any particular reason, Goofy looked up to the dark sky. "Look!" he said pointing up. Donald looked and saw what Goofy meant for him to see. "A star's going out."

With those words said, the said star blinked out from existence.

Donald looked at Goofy with some new found determination. "We have to hurry." And he walked further into town. Goofy nodded and followed Donald with Pluto next to him. But he didn't stay there long. He started sniffing around.

Goofy took no notice. "Maybe we should find Leon like the king suggested." he said. Donald merely nodded. Then Goofy noticed that Pluto was missing glanced around and saw him sniffing towards the alley way. "Come on Pluto!" He said following Donald.

But Pluto continued to follow the scent he picked up. His searched ended when he found Sora. Pluto wagged his tail in happiness for some reason and licked his face, causing Sora to moan. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that huge, wet, drippy tongue. His eyes widen with surprise, but they relaxed when he realized it was a dog.

There was only one explanation to the current events. "What a dream..." he mumbled, closing his eyes again. The dog barked causing Sora's eyes to snap open again. "This it's a dream!" He slowly stood up as he took in his surroundings. It was an alley way with a fence at one end. He walked out of the alley with Pluto following and looked around. "Oh boy...Where am I...?" In front of him looked like a town plaza. To his right was a small outdoor restaurant and to his left, right next to him was a shop.

Sora looked down at the dog. "Do you know where we are?" Thedog's ears perked up when Goofy called him again and he ran away. "Hey!" Sora called after the dog. But he kept going. "Damn..." Sora looked at the shop next to him. 'Maybe someone in there can help me.' he thought and walked over to the door. When he entered, an old looking blonde man turned around with a smile on his face. He smiled so hard that his toothpick was pointing up in the air.

"Hey, What can I do for-" he got a disappointed look on his face when he got a good at Sora. He wasn't pleased with what he saw. "It's just a kid."

Sora's eyes narrowed at his comment. Like every teenager, he hated being called a kid. "I'm not a kid! The names Sora!"

Then shrugged and waved it off, not really caring. "Yeah, yeah. So what'cha here for?"

"Well gramps, what is this place?" Sora asked.

Like every slightly older person, this man did not like to be called gramps. "I'm not gramps! The name's Cid! What do you mean 'what's this place?'"

"Well..." Sora told him about the shadow creatures and the huge one that he fought before the island disappeared.

"Hmmm," he said in deep thought, rubbing his chin. "All I can say is this sure ain't your island."

"What about my friends! They disappeared too!" Sora yelled sounding worried.

"Hey! I don't know everything." Cid said. Then he sighed when he saw that Sora's worried expression never left. "Listen. This is a big town. Maybe you should look around, you might find one of your friends."

Sora smiled and nodded. "Yeah!" He ran to the door. "Be right back, Gramps!" He ran out. Sora ran behind the shop and saw big double doors. He went through them and found himself in another part of the town. He heard someone scream then saw a man trip and land in front of him. A heart appeared over him as the man slowly disappeared. Sora watched, slightly horrified but more confused. Suddenly, he was surrounded by the shadow creatures.

"It's those things from the island!" Sora realized as his new weapon appeared in hands. He slashed at all of the creatures. He went farther in the district, and more shadow creatures appeared. He ran from them all, deciding it would best to save his strength . He came to an ally way, saw a white house on the side and entered it.

Sora leaned against the door to catch his breath. What the hell was happening? Something nudged him in leg, bring him out of his thoughts. He looked down and saw two dogs, Dalmatians. The one with the red collar was tugging on his shorts trying to get him to move. Sora got the hint. "Okay, I'm coming." The dog stopped tugging and ran to the door. He followed the dog and opened the door for it. The dog ran through and ran to a person that was laying beside the couch. The dog turned around and barked. However the dog didn't have too; Sora already saw the person on the floor. He ran to her side and shook her gently. "'Sagi?"

Usagi moaned and rolled over. It didn't take much to wake her up, but to get her up was a completely different story. Sora sighed and shook her again. "C'mon 'Sagi. You have to wake up! We're in another world!"

That got her up. Usagi sat up quickly at looked at him. "What?"

"We are in another world." Sora repeated.

It took a few seconds for this to sink in the blonds mind. "Wow…" she said, finally. "How did we get here?"

Sora sat down next to her. "I don't know." he answered. "I woke up in an alley and went into a shop. Some old guy named Cid said that I should look around. So, I did, and I ran into these black creatures-"

"You saw them too!" Usagi asked, interrupting his story.

Sora nodded. "Yeah! When did you see them?"

"At the island, when I was securing the raft. They all just appeared. Oh! And there was some creepy man with them!"

Sora drew back a little. A creepy man? Most likely, it was the same guy he saw in the cave. "Did he do anything?"

"No." Usagi said, shaking her head. "He tried to get those things to attack me, but… something happened. I don't know what."

Sora nodded again, showing that he understood. "We should head back to Gramp's shop. He might have a weapon for you." He said as he stood up.

Usagi held out her hand. Sora just looked at it. "I'm lazy right now…" She said after seeing his reaction. Sora rolled his eyes and shook his head as he helped her stand. "Thanks." She tried tot take back her hand, but he wouldn't let go.

"I'm just glad to see you. I let go of your hand and you disappeared."

Usagi reassuringly at him. "It's not gonna happen again Sora." She finally got her hand back. "Now, I wanna go meet Gramps." Sora nodded and walked out the room. Usagi picked up her wooden sword before following him.

Alright. I happy with this change…


	4. Fighting Darkness Ch4

When Leon comes!! Yes!!! He's hot!! But I like the other Squall better....  
  
Anyway votings:  
  
Riku:3  
  
Sora:1  
  
Let me just say this... Usagi is going to be with Sora all the time. Thought I point that out.  
  
^^ Angel-Goddess... I LOVE 'Genie in a Bottle?' You should update!!!  
  
To the fic!  
  
Usagi and Sora were in the frist district. They had cleared the thrid district and is heading  
  
back to Cid's shop. Usagi felt so useless with her wooden sword. She can't do any damage with it  
  
against the enemy.  
  
"It's just around this corner..." Sora said. Usagi raised an eyebrow as they entered the shop.  
  
"Hey Cid! I found one of my friends!" Cid turned around.  
  
"Oh hi! What's your name?" He asked.  
  
"Usagi." she answered.  
  
"Cid. Do you have sword her?" Sora asked gesturing to Usagi.  
  
"Hmmmmm... I think I have something...," He kneeled down behinde his counter. "Let's see... Ah!  
  
Here it is." He stood up, and placed a long box on the counter.  
  
Usagi stepped up. "What is it?"  
  
"Open it!" Usagi did so, and gasped.  
  
"A sword!" She picked it up. It was like any sword, and the handle had a small blue jewel in the  
  
center. "Thank you! But I don't have any..."  
  
"Don't worry. It's free." Cid said. "Why don't you two take another look around town?"  
  
Usagi nodded. "Great idea. Let's go Sora!" She dragged him out of the shop.  
  
"Can I have my arm back?" Sora asked. Usagi let his arm go.  
  
"Where are those shadow things? I wanna try out my new sword!" She exclaimed waving the sword in  
  
the air.  
  
"They'll come at you out of nowhere." Usagi and Sora blinked. They turned around and  
  
saw a man in black. He pointed at Sora. "And they'll keep coming as long as you continue to wield   
  
the keyblade..."  
  
"Um... We're not allowed to talk to strangers..." Usagi said.  
  
"That was lame..." Sora whispered, strenly.  
  
"And it works all the time..." She whispered back.   
  
The stranger placed his hand on his forehead as if he was having a headache. "But why...? Why would  
  
it choose a kid like you...?"  
  
Sora eyebrow twitched. "What's that suppose to mean!?!" Sora yelled, shaking his fist.   
  
The stranger shook his head. "Never mind..." He walked towards them. "Now... lets see that keyblade..."  
  
"What?! There's no way you're getting this!" Sora yelled getting to his fighting stance.  
  
"Not a good idea..." Usagi said.  
  
The stranger smirked. "Fine." A gun-like sword appeared out of nowhere. "Have it your way..."  
  
"Now you dun it..." Usagi said. He jumped at them, swing his sword. Usagi ducked to avoid the blade.  
  
Sora slashed at him, causing him to jump back. They went behinde Cid's shop and took a breather.  
  
"Sora, you think we should attack head on?" Usagi whispered.  
  
Sora nodded. "Yeah. Running away won't help any..."  
  
"Add he seems to be pretty confidant... This is going to be tough..." Usagi stood up. She offered  
  
her hand. Sora took it. "Let's go." They jumped down to the allyway Sora woke up in. The stranger  
  
appeared from the front. Usagi did a combo, and ran to the center of the town with Sora. Something  
  
red and glowing flew thier way. It missed Sroa by a few inches.   
  
"What was that!?" He yelled. The stranger walked down the steps.  
  
"We came can overpower him. Sora, you attack head on, and I'll attack from behinde." Usagi said   
  
getting ready to run.  
  
"Why do I have to attack head on?" Sora asked, not liking the idea.  
  
"You better attack now!" Usagi whispered. The stranger was near. Sora ran to him. The stranger   
  
raised an eyebrow, knowing that it was stupid to attack head on. He swung his gun-like sword at   
  
Sora. Sora dodged them by a hair. He finally attacked the stranger.(I'll stop calling him 'The  
  
Stranger' once his name is out. It's getting on my nerves too...) The stranger winced at the blows  
  
and jumped back. He felt some more slashes behinde him. He turned and glared at Usagi. She slashed  
  
at him again. Sora slashed at him from behinde, making fall to his knees.  
  
"I can't lose..." He whispered.  
  
Usagi walked beside Sora. "To bad..."   
  
Sora looked dazed. (I love this part...) "Now...you're gonna...you're...gonna..." Sora pass out  
  
and landed on the ground with a thud. Usagi blinked, looking down at him.   
  
"Aw... you're slipping Leon." came a females voice. Usagi saw a girl with short black hair, and eyes.  
  
"I went easy on him..." Leon repiled, getting up.  
  
"I see your still standing." The girl said to Usagi. "How are you?"  
  
Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Uh... not to well... who are you anyway?"   
  
The girl blinked. "Oh! I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie! Nice to meet ya!"  
  
"I'm Usagi. And..." She pointed at Sora. "...that's Sora."  
  
Leon took Sora's keyblade."We should get back to the hotel..." He looked at Yuffie "You bring the  
  
Keyblade Master." He looked at Usagi. "You follow us."  
  
"Kay..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't get it... What's going on?" Usagi asked.  
  
"We'll explain once the Keyblade Master wakes up." Yuffie said.  
  
"Great! Where's he sleeping?" Usagi asked, sitting up straight in the chair.  
  
"On the bed..." Yuffie repilied, pointing at Sora.  
  
Usagi buried her face in her hands. "I'm confused..."  
  
"I think he's waking up!" Yuffie said, going over to the bed.  
  
"Lazy bum..." Usagi muttered.  
  
Yiffie giggled. "Come you lazy bum! Wake up!" Sora goarned, and sat-up. "You okay?"  
  
Sora nodded. "Think so."  
  
"Those creatures that attacked you were after the Keyblade, but it's your heart they really want,   
  
because you weild the Keyblade." Yuffie said.  
  
'Why did she say that?' Usagi thought.  
  
"I'm so glad your okay, Kairi." Sora said.  
  
"Kairi?" Yuffie asked. "Who are you talking about I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie!"   
  
"Huh?"  
  
Yuffie looked over her shoulder. "I think you may have over did it Squall."  
  
He walked to the bed. "Thats Leon."  
  
Usagi got up from her chair, and went to the bed. She sat down on it next to Sora. "Hey there."  
  
"Usagi! You okay?" Sora asked.  
  
She nodded. "You're the one who passed out!" She playful pushed him.  
  
Sora scaned the room. He spotted the keyblade. "The Keyblade..."  
  
"Yeah." Yuffie said. "We had to get it away from you. It turns out, thats how they were tracking  
  
you."  
  
"Who's tracking him?" Usagi asked.  
  
"The heartless." Yuffie answered.  
  
"The heartless?" Sora and Usagi asked in union.  
  
Yuffie sat on the bed next to Usagi. "The creatures that attacked you guys, rememeber.   
  
"Heartless..." Usagi whispered, letting the name sink in.  
  
"Those without hearts. The darkness in the hearts is what attracts them...And there is darkness  
  
within every heart." Leon explained. He pick up the keyblade. "Still hard to believe that you of  
  
all people is the chosen one..." The keyblade disappaered from Leon's hand, and reappaered in Sora's.  
  
"I guess beggars can't be choosers..." Leon said.  
  
Sora's eyes narrowed. Usagi giggled.  
  
"Why don't you start making sense! What's going on here?" Sora asked.  
  
"Well..." Yuffie began. "There are other worlds out there than this one."  
  
"But," Leon continued. "They had never been connected. Therefore they have not known about each other."  
  
"Then the heartless came." Yuffie said. "They've somehow connected the worlds. We don't how but,  
  
the 'key' can save them."  
  
Sora raised the keyblade. "So, this the key..."   
  
Yuffie nodded."That's right."   
  
Usagi groaned. "This is confusing..."   
  
"Have ever heard of a guy named Ansem." Yuffie asked.  
  
'Ansem...' Usagi thought, then answered. "Nope." Sora shook his head in response.  
  
"He studied the heartless and put everything in a very detailed report." Leon explained.  
  
"Where is the report?" Usagi asked, scanning the room.  
  
"It's pages are scattered everywhere! There's so many worlds." Yuffie said.  
  
"But,I didn't asked for this!" Sora excailmed suddenly.  
  
"The keyblade chooses it's master...and it you!" Yuffie stated.  
  
"So tough luck..." Leon went to a door on the side and leaned on it.  
  
Sora looked down. "I don't get it. All I remember is being in my room, and the strom..." He stood  
  
up suddenly. "The strom! What happened to the island! My home! Riku...Kairi..."  
  
"You know what...I really don't..." Leon said.  
  
Usagi saw that Sora looked really upset. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Cheer up Sora! We're  
  
going to find them! There my friends too!"  
  
Sora looked at her and smiled. He placed his hand on her gloved one. "And we'll find your parents too!"  
  
Usagi smiled and hugged him tight.  
  
Yuffie smiled."Awww..."  
  
"You're gonna have to prepare youself, Sora." Leon said from his spot.  
  
Usagi released Sora, and blinked. "Prepare myself?"  
  
"Fight for your life..." Leo explained."Are you ready?"  
  
"I'm ready!" Usagi cheered.  
  
Sora nodded. "Yeah! Me too! I'm ready!"  
  
Leon nodded and got of the wall. "Yuffie, let's go join Aerith. She should be there with the other  
  
guest by now..."  
  
Yuffie nodded, and stood from the bed."Leon!" She pointed to a heartless that appeared in the room.  
  
Leon got his gunblade. "Yuffie!Usagi!Go!" Yuffie ran to another room. A young women with brown hair,  
  
green eyes saw her.  
  
"Yuffie!" She went after her.   
  
Usagi huffed. 'Me? Run away? Ha! Not this time...' She ran to thebalcony and jumped down. She landed next  
  
to Sora.  
  
"I thought I told you to go with Yuffie!" Leon said, almost shouting.  
  
"I can fight..." Usagi stated.  
  
Leon shook his head. "Whatever. Just forget the small fries...Find the leader!" He left. Usagi and  
  
Sora destoryed a few heartless in the alleyway.  
  
"Let's go to the Third District." Usagi said, walking to the door that lead to the Second District.  
  
Sora raised an eyebrow. He followed her. Once again, they defeated all the heartless on the way to  
  
the Third District. They ran down the steps of the the Third District. They heard screaming above them.  
  
They looked up and saw a duck and dog falling, and they landing on Sora.  
  
"The Key!" They exclaimed when they saw the Keyblade.  
  
"Are you okay under there Sora?" Usagi asked, kneeling. The ground started to shake. They looked  
  
around trying to find the source. Stone walls came from the ground block each pathway. Heartless  
  
appeared on top of them. The four people defeat this heartless in no time.  
  
"That was easy..." Usagi said. Clattering noise was heard above them. They looked up and saw a huge  
  
armor. It caused a small earthquake, knocking Usagi off her feet. Sora helped her up.  
  
"This going to be tough..." Sora got his Keyblade ready. The armor stomped towards them. Usagi   
  
attacked the feet of the armor. Everyone attacked at any part, randomly. It took a little while for them  
  
to get main body part alone. The feet stompping around, the hands spinning in a circle, and the whole  
  
armor collapsing on top of them, made it pretty difficult. The small green thing. helped them heal.  
  
Now, only the main body remains. It spun around a few times, hitting them. The metal clattered, and  
  
glowed blue. It then disappeared.  
  
Usagi saw something sparkle on ground where the armor disappeared. "What's this?" She picked it up,  
  
shrugged and put it in her pocket. 'I'm running out of room...'  
  
"So you where looking for me?" Sora asked pointing to himself.  
  
Usagi walked over to Sora as the duck and dog nodded. She leaned on Sora. "Tired..."  
  
"They too have been seeking the weilder of the Keyblade." said Leon, who came from nowhere with  
  
Yuffie.  
  
"Sleepy..." Usagi muttered.  
  
"Hey! Would you like to travel with us, to other worlds?" The dog asked.  
  
The duck nodded."That's great idea."  
  
Sora looked down. "I wonder if I can find Riku, and Kairi..."  
  
"Of course!" the duck said. Sora looked up.  
  
"You sure?" The dog whispered to the duck.  
  
The duck shrugged."Who knows. But we need him too come with us."  
  
Leon stepped up. "Sora, go with them. Especially if you want find you friends."  
  
Sora nodded. "Okay I'll come with guys, but..." he pointed to Usagi. "...she has to come with us."  
  
"What!?" the duck yelled. "We don't have enough room!"  
  
"If she don't come, then I don't go." Sora said.  
  
The duck folded his arms over his chest and answered, "Fine. I'm Donald Duck." he strech his hand  
  
out.  
  
"Names Goffy." The dog streched his hand out over Donald's.  
  
"I'm Sora and..." He gestured to Usagi using his head. "...this is Usagi." He took her hand and  
  
put it with others.  
  
"All for one and one for all!" Goffy exclaimed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Several figures stood around a table watching the action taKing place.  
  
"That brat took down that heartless!" One exclaimed.  
  
"Such is the power of the keyblade. The childs stregth is not his own." This one had a cane in the  
  
shape of a snake.  
  
"We should turn him into a heartless! Ha ha! That'll settle things quick enough!"  
  
(At this point a forget what they say so...)  
  
"Silence!" All attention turned a women with a black cloak. "The keyblade has choosen him... Will  
  
it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness sallow him. Ethier way he could be very  
  
useful..." She smirked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Um...Can we sleep before we go?" Sora asked.  
  
Yuffie nodded. "Of course! But we only rented two rooms..."  
  
"That's okay!" Sora said. "Usagi and I will share one, and Donald and Goffy will share the other."  
  
Yuffie raised an eyebrow. "Okay..."  
  
Sora blushed. "I won't try anything!"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay! that's all for now. keep reviewing and voting!!  
  
Ja Ne! 


	5. Fighting Darkness Ch5

Yeah!!!!! No author that did a kh/sm fic has gone this far! Wonderland!!  
  
Keep voting!! Foreget the soul-thingie, I got what I needed!! Gomen for mispelling Goofy's   
  
name...  
  
Voteings!:  
  
Riku:3  
  
Sora:1  
  
sigh... Still got one Sora...   
  
Sora:T-T  
  
Riku:^-^  
  
...Anyways!  
  
To the fic!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Usagi's dream(and her P.O.V!)~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tickle, tickle!" ...The heck? What am I seeing? Is that a baby he just picked up? Who is that   
  
guy? I notice a women in the corner looking at book of baby names. The man looked at her. "Did you find   
  
a name yet?" The women shook her head, sighed, and closed the book.  
  
"They all just don't seem to fit her..." I raise an eyebrow. Don't seem to fit her? Just give the  
  
kid a name!  
  
"I know what you mean..." The man said. "She's just so adorable. I see that the women got up.  
  
"Have an idea for a name now..." She took the baby. "Her sleepwear has rabbits on it...so let's  
  
call her Usagi." ...That's...that's my name... Is that baby me?  
  
The guy tickled her again. "Usagi... That will be your name, my little miracle..."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~CRASH!~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi groaned. "Owww..." She sat-up. "A hotel room?" A door next to the bed opened. Sora came out in  
  
a towel. He was dring his hair with another towel. He looked over at her, and smiled.  
  
"Good morning! Roll off the bed again?"  
  
"What happened Sora?" Usagi asked, folding arms on the bed, resting her head on top.  
  
"You passed out after we fought against the gaint armor." Sora replied. "There's fresh towels under   
  
the sink. I'll put your cloths on the bed for ya."  
  
"Whose shirt do I have on?" Usagi asked, heading to the bathroom.  
  
"Leon's."  
  
Usagi hugged her herself."I'm keeping it..." she closed the behinde her. Sora rolled his eyes and shook   
  
his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi opened the door to the bathroom and walked out. She saw her clothes on the bed, neatly folded.  
  
She removed her shoes from the top and placed them on the floor. She put on her black gloves. Removing  
  
her towel, Usagi placed on her black shirt that hung to her mid-thigh. After put on her black jeans,  
  
and shoes, Usagi tied her hair up in a black ribbon that was with her clothes.  
  
'Now that think about it...Leon and I dress alot alike. I wonder where he got that cool necklace?  
  
I want one...' Usagi smiled, and flexed her wrist to make her sword appear.  
  
"You need a name..." Usagi closed her eyes and bowed her head a little. "Hmmm..." She lifted her head,  
  
and opened her eyes. "I know! I'll call you Hikari!" Hikari disappeared, and the door flew open. Sora  
  
stood in the doorway. Usagi walked to him.  
  
"You're out of the shower! We're going to the Din-"  
  
SLAP!  
  
Sora placed his hand tha his cheek. "What was that for!?"  
  
Usagi glared. "Didn't you think that I could be wearing a towel!?"   
  
Sora blushed. "Well... I... uh..." He took a deep breath. "We're eating at a Dinner. Would you like  
  
to come?"  
  
Usagi nodded. "I'm straving..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The journey ahead will be a tough one..." Leon said. "So stick together..." Aerith stepped forward,   
  
holding a bag. She held it out to Usagi.   
  
"Here," She smiled, " I noticed that you were running out room in your pockets. So I made this with some   
  
magic. It will never get full." She gave to Usagi.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"In there is 100 munny from all of us, and a exiler (sp!) from Leon."  
  
"You should check out the shops here!" Yuffie said. "They've got some pretty neat stuff here!"  
  
"We will later. Right now we must travel to other worlds and find the King, Riku, Kairi, My Mommy,  
  
and Daddy!" Usagi was counting with her fingers as she listed the people.   
  
"So, what now?" Sora asked.  
  
"We're going to travel to worlds on our Gummi ship." Donald anserwed. He use thumb to point to  
  
the doors behinde him. "Behinde those doors." Usagi ran to the doors. She turned and yelled,  
  
"Come on you lazy bums!" She went thourgh them. Everyone else followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Don't sit there!" Donald yelled.  
  
"Why not?" Usagi asked.   
  
"That's the laser seat!"  
  
Usagi blinked. "Laser seat what's the for?"  
  
"The the heartless give us hard time when we're traveling to other worlds." Goofy explained from   
  
the floor. He didn't want to be rude like Donald and order her move.  
  
"Really? Let me try! I'm good at this!"  
  
Donald growled. "Fine..."  
  
"Good thing you gave up. She's hard headed." Sora said from the seat in back. Donald started the  
  
ship and it took off...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora, Usagi, Donald and Goffy was floating down. When they landed Goofy landed on his belly. Everyone   
  
else shook there heads.  
  
"Oh my! Oh my! I'm late! I'm late!" A chubby rabbit ran by them panting. "The Queen! She'll have   
  
my head for sure!" He disappeared around the corner.  
  
"Where's he going?" Goofy asked.  
  
"There's only one way find out." Usagi answered runing down the hall.  
  
"Wait up!" Sora yelled, following her. They reached a door at the end. Sora opened it and revealed   
  
another door.  
  
"What the..." He opened the door to see another one. Sora growled and opened that door to see   
  
an opening. "Finally!" Sora went in with everybody following behinde. When they got to the other   
  
room, a small door at the other side slamed shut. Everyone walked to it.  
  
Sora kneeled down. "How did he get so small?"  
  
The door yawned. "Your simplely too big."  
  
They all jumped back. "It talked!?" Donald exclaimed.  
  
Usagi stood up to her full hight. "You're a talking duck with hands, and Goofy's a talking dog   
  
with hands and walks on two legs. And a talking doornob is weird to you." Donald glared.  
  
"Can you keep it down! You woke me up!" The nob groaned.  
  
"Good morning." Goofy said waving.  
  
"Good night!" the nob snapped. "I need a bit more sleep..." He yawned.  
  
"Wait!" Sora cried. "What do we do to get small?"  
  
"Why you try that bottle on the table."  
  
"Which one?" Usagi asked, but the door nob was snoring.  
  
Sora picked up a bottle and looked at the label. "I can't tell..."  
  
"This is just great!" Usagi said throwing her arms in the air, and sat on the bed. As soon as   
  
she sat down the bed disappeared and had print on the wall. Sora, Donald, Goofy laughed. She growled.  
  
"Not funny..." She stood and walked to the table. She took the bottle with blue label on it. "I'm   
  
trying this one."  
  
"But... What if it makes you bigger?" Goofy asked.  
  
"I'll take the chance." Usagi took a small sip and...  
  
Poof!  
  
"Where she go?" Sora asked looking around.  
  
"Sora! Sora!" came a high squeaky voice. "Down here!" They looked the table and Usagi, about 2 inches   
  
tall, jumping up and down, and waving her arms. Sora bend down, and eye level with the table.   
  
He grinned. "Aren't you adorable!" Sora teased.   
  
Usagi growled. "Fire!" A small ember hit Sora's nose. He yelped. Standing up in his full hight,   
  
he covered it.  
  
"It's the blue one!" Usagi yelled. Donald, Goofy, and Sora each took a small sip, and they shrunk   
  
as well.  
  
"About time..." Usagi crossed her arms over her chest. "There's an opening in wall next to the door."  
  
She pointed to the hole that was in the wall. "Let's go."  
  
She jumped to the chair.   
  
"That hurt.." Sora rubbed his nose, and followed. When they got to the floor little red floating   
  
heartless appeared and started to attack.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A trumpet was played to get attention. Sora, Usagi, Donald, and Goofy entered the garden. They   
  
stopped at the heart-shaped enterance into the court.  
  
The rabbit took a few breaths. "Court is now in session!"  
  
A blonde haired blue eyed girl with a dress that's also blue, looked shocked. "I'm on trial!? But   
  
why? I've done absolutely nothing wrong!"  
  
"Silence!" A fat, ugly women slamed her fist on the desk. "As for the punishment of attempt theft   
  
of my heart...OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"  
  
The girls eyes had widen. "No! No! Oh please!"  
  
"Hey!" Sora, and Usagi shouted.  
  
"Who dares interrupt this trial!?" The Queen yelled.  
  
"Right here!" Usagi yelled raising her hand.  
  
"She's not the one your looking for! We know who the real culprit is!" Sora said.  
  
The Queen placed her elbow on the desk and leaned on her head on her hand. "Oh? Do you have any   
  
evidence for your defense?"  
  
Sora blinked. "Umm..."  
  
"No... But it was the He-mmmpph...!" Donald had covered Usagi mouth with his hand.  
  
"We can get proof!" Sora shouted.  
  
"Then gather all of your evidence and bring then here. And do it fast!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't like that fat witch..." Usagi muttered. "But we have to help Alice." She looked around.   
  
They were in a forest...with walls. The lily pads 


	6. Fighting Darkness Ch6

Chappie 6!!!!!!! Yeah! Wonderland!!!!!!!!!! Yeeah!!!!!!!!!!!! Pairings!:

Leon/Usagi: 1 (Wasn't expecting this one...)

Sora/Usagi: 5 (a lot more, Sora!!)

Riku/Usagi: 3 (The hot guy is behind!!! )

Would anyone like to give Cloud a try?

Chapter 6

"Who are you?!!" Donald yelled at the purple and pink striped cat. The Cat put his paw to his chin.

"Who indeed?" The Cat tilted his head. "Poor Alice, soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing!"

"Hey!" Sora took a step forward. "If you know who the culprit is, tell us!"

The Cat's head tilted more till his head was upside-down. His big grin looked like a big frown. Usagi and Sora starred at it with wide eyes. _'Gross...' _They both thought.

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness..." The Cheshire cat fated away.

"Wait!" Sora yelled. Silence.

"We got to figure out a way to help Alice..." Usagi said with thought.

Just then, the Cheshire cat appeared with a pink box on his head.

"The evidence to help Alice…" He tilted head forward, letting the box slide off to the ground. He disappeared as fast as he appeared.

"Sora." Sora's attention went from the box to Usagi. "Open it."

"No way! You open it!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Me!"

"No, _me_!" Sora pointed to himself.

Usagi smirked. "Great. Open it."

Sora blinked a few times, then realized what had happened. "Hey!" Sora pointed an accusing finger. "You tricked me!" Usagi pointed to the box again.

"Open it!" She smiled innocently. Sora walked to the box. He slowly and carefully picked it up. He brought his hand to the lid. "Hurry up!" Sora's eyebrow twitched. He turned his head to glare at Usagi. What he saw made his eyebrow twitch more. Donald, Goofy, and Usagi were hiding behind Goofy's shield. "What are y-?!" He was so caught up in his anger, he lost his grip on the box. It fell to the ground and opened on impact. They all starred at the box. A heartless soldier jumped out, surprising them all. It ran to the area where the Queen stays. Sora was the first to snap.

"Oh no! It's going after the queen!" He chased after it. Donald and Goofy followed.

"Is it that bad?" Usagi called. Silence. She sighed and ran after them.

/Queen's area/

The Queen of Hearts was waiting impatiently for her trail to begin. It Would've been done, and Alice would have no head if they didn't interrupt. The Queen looked up when she heard clanging. Ah… those brats must be back. She stood. The clanging got louder. A heartless emerged. "What is that thing!" She cried pointing to it with wand. It ran toward her. It leaped with it's claws outstretched, aiming for her chest. It disappeared in a 'poof', and Sora stood in it's placed, keyblade outstretched. Donald, Goofy, and Usagi caught up. "What was that thing!?" The queen repeated.

Usagi spoke up. "That was a heartless. It attacked you. Not Alice, so you can release her.

The queen growled her face turned red with anger. "Hearts!" She bellowed. Two red cards saluted her. "Release the girl and start the trail!"

One of the cards nodded and ran to the cage. "Uh, your majesty…"

"What is it now!?" She slammed her fist on the wooden bench in front of her.

"The girl is gone…"

The Queen stood up. "WHAT?"

The card swallowed. "She's gone…"

The queen growled and clenched her fist on the wood, cracking it. "FIND HER!!" Everyone watched in amazement as little pieces of wood flew as she threw her arms in the air. "FIND HER AT ONCE!!" Donald spoke up. "Uhh… Maybe we should look…"

"Right. Ayuck! The heartless could have kidnapped her." The animals looked around for the teens. They were already going to the forest. "Wait for us!"

/Forest/

"Let's find Alice!" Sora said taking a step forward. When he did, the heartless appeared. Just the shadows, and soldiers, and the same little red floating heartless. Goofy learned the hard way that fire magic doesn't work on them. Once they defeated them, they started walking again. One of the flowers bloomed and spat out a boulder. The Cheshire Cat appeared on top.

"Have you seen Alice?" Donald asked. The

Cheshire Cat stood. "Alice, no. Shadows yes!"

Goofy Tilted his head to the side. "Shadows? Where did they go?"

"This way? That way? Does it matter? Left, right, up, down." He took off his head. All mixed up thanks to the shadows!"

"Please put your head back on." Usagi asked.

The Cheshire Cat did so. "Step deeper into the forest, to the deserted garden. You might find the shadows in the upside-down room!" He disappeared.

They took a few more steps farther. More heartless appeared. Once destroyed, they moved on to a clearing. There were three mushroom to the left side. The shortest one stood in the middle. Farther down, there's a pathway. Once again, the heartless appeared.

"This is getting annoying!" Sora complained after the heartless were defeated. They walked through the pathway, and ended up in what seemed like a party. Many chairs of different kinds sat around the long table. Goofy walked to the end and started to read the little poster next to the picture of a crazy looking man and a rabbit.

"Have a very merry unbirthday. Sit down and get your present!"

"Sit?" Donald questioned.

"Let's just see what happens." Usagi down. The other three followed her actions. A pink cake suddenly appeared in the center of the table. It grew bigger and wider until it burst. All of the chairs fell back when it did. The table and chairs all disappeared. The heartless appeared, with a new one. An extremely large heartless with a belly like Santa's. Sora tried attacking it. His keyblade bounced off it's belly. He ducked out of the way when it swung its arms.

"Sora!" Usagi outstretched her arm. "Fire!" The flame hit it's back. It stomped it's feet in rage. Then, the heartless turned and glare at Usagi, Knowing that she attacked it. It charged at her. "Fire!" she cried again. The heartless disappeared in a poof.

"What kind of heartless was that?" Goofy asked.

Donald shrugged. "There must be different kinds."

"Hey, a door!" Sora jogged to it, opened it, and walked through. Everyone else followed.

Sora looked around. "This room seems, familiar…"

"The upside-down room!" Goofy said suddenly.

Usagi looked around. "Yeah… Yeah it is!" she ran forward a little and pointed directly above her. "Look! There's the table!"

"Well done!" Usagi looked at the Cheshire cat. The rest of the group had walked up behind her. "They're hiding, somewhere. And the momeraths outgrabe…"

Sora blinked. "And the what out what?"

The Cheshire cat ignored him and continued. "Want to find the shadows?" He pointed to the lamp behind him with his thumb. "Try turning on the light." He disappeared.

Donald pointed his wand at the lamp. "Fire!"

The Cheshire cat appeared on the lamp next to the one that's lit. "One more lamp that you need to light.

Donald pointed his wand to the lamp. "No! Let me try!" Sora pointed his keyblade to the lamp. "Fire!" The lamp was lit.

"All the lights are on." The Cheshire cat said. "You'll see the shadows soon. They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else.

"Somewhere else?" Goofy repeated.

"The shadows might go after that doorknob, too." The Cheshire cat disappeared.

"He could be talking about that talking doorknob!" Goofy said.

"What other doorknob is he talking about!!" Donald shouted, clunking Goofy on the head.

"Well let's go!" Sora said. He ran through the entrance in the ramp. Everyone else followed. They went through the forest, through the Queens area, ignoring her questions, and stopped in the bizarre room.

The Cheshire cat appeared on the table. "You'll have a better view from higher up." Donald, who is the best jumper, jumped right to the table. Everyone else had to use the chair to get to the table. "The shadows should be here soon. Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!" The Cheshire cat chuckled.

Something long, tall, and black came crashing down. It stood up tall, juggling clubs with it's long arms, spewing out fire. It marched around the table.

"How are we suppose to fight that!?" Sora asked, pointing to the heartless.

The Cheshire cat rolled his eyes. "Oh fine." he snapped his fingers. A blue snowflake swirled around Sora's and Usagi's weapons. He once again disappeared. Sora noticed the snowflake. He stretched out his hand and cried. "Blizzard!" The ice substance hit the heartless on the head, causing it to fall on one knee. Donald and Goofy jumped from the table and started hitting it on the head. The heartless snapped out of it's and stood up straight. It blew fire at Donald and Goofy. Sora repeated his actions. Sora and Usagi jumped down to help Donald and Goofy hit it. Again it snapped out of it's daze, but it swung it's arm at them, knocking them over. Again Sora used the new spell. Everyone started to beat the heartless until it fell over on it's back. The heartless slowly disappeared leaving some sparkles behind. They flew away. Usagi walked to where the heartless fell and picked up something.

There was a yawn. Everyone faced the doorknob. "What a racket. How's a doorknob to get any sleep!"

Usagi's eye brow twitched. "Doorknobs don't sleep!" The doorknob yawned again, opening it's key shaped mouth wide. Sora felt a tug on his arm. He looked at his keyblade. It jerked forward, and a beam of light flew out and went in the doorknobs mouth. Something clicked.

Donald blinked. "What was that?"

"You hear that that?" Sora pulled back his keyblade. "Sound like something closed."

The doorknob coughed out something.

"Is that a gummi?" Usagi asked.

Goofy picked it up. "This gummi ain't like the other. No sir."

Donald took it from goofy. "I'll hold on to it."

"Splendid." All attention went to the cat that appeared on the table. He looked at Sora you're quite the hero. If you're looking for Alice. She's not here."

"What do you mean?" Usagi said The Cheshire cat chuckled. "She's gone. Off with the shadows, into darkness." He disappeared.

"No." Sora whispered.

/On the Gummi/

"So Alice went missing." Usagi said.

"We might find her in another world." Donald said.

Goofy looked ahead. "Hey. Look at that world." Sora leaned forward to get a better look. The world was completely green with water running out. "You think King Mickey down there.

Donald examined the world. "In a backwater place like that?" He shook his head. "No way! Let's move on."

"Hold on!" Sora started. "Riku and Kairi might be down there. Let's just check it out."

Usagi nodded. "I agree with Sora!"

Donald growled. "Forget it! Were on an important mission!"

Sora stood. "Just land!"

"No!"

"Come on!"

Donald put his hands on the wheel. "Aw, phooey!"

"We're landing!" Sora pushed Donald out of the way and started messing with the controls.

"Don't touch that!" Donald cried. "Nooo!!"

End of chapter

Yo! Okay, let me tell you something. I want to do a SM/KH Christmas fic. Demo, I need your help… or votes… Sooo, who should kiss Usagi under the mistletoe!!? And there's more to it than that!!

Sora or Riku. Please vote!!


	7. Fighting Darkness Ch7

Alright! Chapter 7!

Usagi screamed as she fell.

SPALSH!

She blinked. "Wha…?' She watched a fish swim by. 'Crap!' She swam to the surface. Usagi took a breath when head rose above the lake. She crawled out still taking deep breaths. She looked around. "What is this? A Jungle?" Usagi decided to stand, but once she did, she became dizzy.

"Oh, my…"

Usagi placed her hands on her head, trying to ease her dizziness a bit. "My head…" She felt someone touch her arm. Usagi turned around and saw a young women, about 21, with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Are you… alright?" she asked.

"Kinda.."

"You're soaking wet." the woman observed. "You could catch a cold, even in this heat."

Usagi moaned. Her head was from all her confusion. "Who…?"

"I'm Jane!" She said. "I'm surprised you speak English!"

Usagi blinked. "Huh?"

"Well, Tarzan speaks gorilla…" Jane gasped. "Oh! How rude of me! What's your name dear?"

"Usagi."

"Well Usaki…"

Usagi corrected her. "Usagi!"

Jane nodded. "Right. Usagi, please follow me to the tent."

__

/…/

CRASH!

Sora landed with a thud. After a few minutes, he slowly sat-up and rubbed his head. "Oww… my head…" He slowly stood up with some trouble He looked around. "Donald? Goofy? Usagi?" Sora scanned the area. While doing so, he noticed a box moving. A cheetah jumped for him. Even though it caught him off guard, Sora rolled out of it's path in time. He called forth his Keyblade.

'Of all things to run into! It had to be a really fast, really hungry animal!' The cheetah charged. Sora hit it, doge rolled and hit it again. He did this several times until it came to close. It scratched his shoulder, ripping his jacket. Sora swung his Keyblade really hard, causing the cheetah to fly across the room. It didn't get up. Sora caught his breath, then went over to it to make sure it's out. He got closer, and closer, and closer… It suddenly jumped at him.

'Crap!'

Sora closed his eyes, waiting for the pain. It never came. Sora opened his eyes to see a man push the animal away. Sora stood up as the cheetah ran through the window, breaking it.

The man turned around. "Sabor, danger."

"Um…" Sora nodded. "…thank you…"

"Thank you…"

"Huh?" Sora gave him a weird look. "Uh… What is this place?"

"This place, this place…"

Another weird look. "Okaaay… Where did the others go?" The man cocked his head to the side. Sora sighed, realizing that he wasn't understanding. "Look, I got separated from my friends. Have you seen them?"

"Hmmm?"

Sora sighed again. "Friends…" he said stretching the word.

"Friends…"

Sora's spirit rose. "Right, my friends! There's three of 'em. The loud one is Dona…" The man blinked. "Huh?"

"You know what? Nevermind. "I'm looking for my friends, Riku, Kairi, and Usagi."

"Look for Riku friends?"

Sora nodded. "Right!" He looked behind the man and saw Kairi.

"Kairi, friends?" The man asked.

Sora looked at him. "Uhh… right…" He turned his attention back to Kairi, but she was gone.

"Friends here." The man said.

"Really?"

"&&x"

"Huh?" 'Why did he sound like a monkey?' Sora thought to himself.

The man repeated himself. "&&x" Friends here."

Sora blinked. "Not sure I understand, but show me! Take me to Riku and Kairi! Oh, and Usagi too!"

The man pointed to himself. "Tarzan. Tarzan go."

Sora copied his gestures. "And I'm Sora. Tarzan go, Sora go go!"

__

/…/

Jane walked in the tent.

"Your cloths will take no time to dry."

Usagi nodded. "Great…"

"What brings you to the jungle anyway?" Jane asked.

"Umm…" 'Think Usagi! Think!' "Uhh…It was…"

"Jane!" Jane turned her back on Usagi. "Tarzan!" She Noticed Sora. "Oh, and who is this?"

"Hi there, I'm--"

"Sora!" Usagi pounced him.

Sora caught her and tried not to fall. "Glad to see you too."

Jane smiled. "How nice. Are you two here to study the gorillas?"

"Highly doubtful." A man came in followed by Donald and Goofy.

Goofy saw Sora. "Sora!"

"Goofy! Donald!" He went to hug Donald, but he remembered the earlier events and turned his back instead. Donald did the same. Goofy and Usagi exchanged glances.

The man frowned. "A circus of clowns. Not much use for hunting gorillas."

"Mr. Clayton!" Jane gasped, "We're studying them. This is research!" Clayton just shrugged and left the tent. Jane sighed, "Well, the more the merrier. Do make yourselves at home."

"Well anyway…" Sora started.

"I'm staying!" Donald and Sora said it at the same time.

"Wait a minute…" Usagi jumped from the crate. "Why would you stay, Donald? The king wouldn't be here, right?"

Sora just nodded. Goofy held out his hands. "look at this." He showed them the gummi.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"A gummi block." Goofy answered. "It's the same stuff used to build our ship."

Sora looked closer. "So that means…"

"The king could be here." Donald said, finishing the thought. "So we've gotta work together to look for him. For now!"

Sora nodded. "Fine. I'll let you tag along. For now!"

"Great!" Usagi said, "Let's go!"

"Oh no you don't!" Jane said, "Not with that on, young lady!"

Usagi blinked. Sora noticed her cloths. "Is that Leon's shirt?"

She smiled. "Yup!"

"And you're not leaving this tent with that on." Jane said. "Especially with immature males."

Sora blushed, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"She doesn't trust you guys!" Usagi said, smiling.

"I'm not a pervert!" Sora said.

Usagi smirked. "No one said you were…"

Sora's blush was covering his whole face. "Let's go!" He left the tent. Usagi went after him, laughing. "Get back inside!" She dragged him in.

After Sora cooled down, Jane spoke. "Apparently, Tarzan was raised in the jungle by the gorillas. Communicating with him still isn't easy, but he's learning."

Sora thought to when he first met Tarzan. "So he was speaking 'gorilla' back there…"

"You're looking for something?" Jane asked.

"Our friends…" Usagi answered.

"He said Riku and Kairi are here…" Sora said, gesturing his head to Tarzan.

Usagi jumped. "Really? They're here?"

Sora nodded. "But he said one word I couldn't understand."

"Why don't we try the camera?" Jane suggested. "We'll show Tarzan some slides and see if any of them match that word."

Usagi sat on the crate again. "Let's see."

Jane turned it on and put in the first slide. It was a picture of a castle. Usagi raised an eyebrow. It looked familiar to her. Sora was thinking the same thing. Goofy noticed the look Sora had.

"What's wrong Sora?"

"What?" he snapped out of his daze. "Um… Nothing." he lied. 'This place…' he thought, 'It looks so familiar. But how? I've never left the island?'

The rest of the slides weren't really paid attention to. Jane turned off the camera and looked at Tarzan. "Well, Tarzan?"

"Where are my friends, Riku and Kairi?" Sora asked. Tarzan shook his head. "Hey," Sora started, "I thought…"

"That leaves just one place," Clayton said, interrupting Sora. He then looked at him. "Young man, we've been in this jungle for some time now. But we have yet to encounter these friends of yours."

"And mine!" Usagi said.

Clayton ignored her. "I'd wager they're with the gorillas. But Tarzan refuses to take us to them."

"Really, Mr. Clayton!" Jane denied. "Tarzan wouldn't hide---"

Clayton, once again interrupted. "Then take us there! Take us to the gorillas!"

It was silent for a minute. Tarzan finally nodded.

"Tarzan… are you sure?" Jane asked.

He nodded again. "Tarzan go see Kerchak."

"Kerchak?" Jane questioned.

"He must be the leader. Perfect. I'll go along as an escort." Clayton smirked. "After all, the jungle is a dangerous place." He left the tent. Donald, Goofy and Tarzan left also.

Usagi grabbed Sora's arm. She leaned in. "Watch Clayton, Sora. I don't trust him." Sora nodded and left the tent.

Clayton glared at him. "Next time make sure your good-bye kiss is much shorter."

Sora blinked. "Good-bye kiss? Hey! Wait a minute!"

Clayton looked at Tarzan. "What are you waiting for? Take us to your leader!"

Tarzan nodded. He… uh… half walked, half crawled to the hippo's lagoon. When he was sure that everyone was behind him, he climbed up a vine that was on the left side.

"You expect me to climb!" Clayton shouted.

Sora was halfway up the vine. He looked down. "Uh… yeah," Sora smirked. "Aren't you the escort?" Clayton growled. "Well, see ya!" He continued to climb.

Sora reached the tree tops.

Tarzan looked around. "Clayton?"

"He can't climb," Sora said smirking. "Just lead the way Tarzan!"

He nodded. He jumped on a vine. He jumped from vine to vine till he got to the other side.

Donald, being a duck, was able to skip a vine. Goofy, being clumsy, slipped a couple of times. But he was able to save himself. Sora, who we all know is an islander, traveled across very much like Tarzan. Once Sora landed, Tarzan started to jump across using the vines again. After crossing a second time, they only had to climb. They reached the treetops. Not to far away was a big, buff, black gorilla facing a smaller one.

"Kerchak!" Tarzan said, speaking gorilla. "Please listen to me. I know the nesting grounds are secret, but I trust them." The gorillas looked at him. Tarzan continued. "You see, I want to help them because… because… Well, they need us."

"Did you get that?" Goofy asked Donald.

"Nope!"

"Kerchak!" The gorilla looked away and left. Tarzan called him again. "Kerchak!"

'He seemed sorta distracted by something.' Goofy thought.

'Was he looking toward the tree house?" Donald thought.

"Guys." Sora said. "Let's go to the tree house."

__

/…/

They had reached the tree house just in time. Donald ran to Clayton and screamed in his ear. Clayton as he fired. The shot missed the gorilla.

"What's the big !" Donald shouted.

Tarzan went to check on his gorilla friend.

"You don't understand." Clayton said. "A snake slithered by, you see. I saved that poor gorillas life!"

__

/…/

"How could you do such a thing!" Jane yelled, glaring at Clayton.

"Now, Miss Porter." Clayton said, trying to calm her, "As I told you, I was not aiming at the gorilla."

"You are not to go near the gorillas again!" she yelled.

Clayton chuckled. "All because of one mishap? Come now…"

They glared. Everyone glared at Clayton and he backed off. He left the tent, growling. He walked quite a distance away from the tent. Once Clayton reached a clearing, he threw his gun on the ground.

"What am I doing with these imbeciles?" He asked himself. "Blasted gorillas! I'll hunt down somehow. I'll stake my life on it." Something rustled in the trees. Clayton picked up his gun and aimed it. Something jumped out and he shot it.

__

/…/

Everyone in the tent jumped. "What was that?" Sora asked.

"Clayton?" Usagi guessed.

"We should look around." Donald said.

Sora nodded. "Be right back!" They left.

Usagi sighed. "I wanna go…"

__

/…/

The group came the clearing where Clayton found Donald and Goofy. "Nothing!" Goofy said.

"Just one more place to look…" Sora said under his breath.

/_…/_

Usagi touched her clothes that were hanging on a line.

'Dry!' Without thinking, she changed her clothes, right there, in the open… Usagi entered the tent to get her pack.

Jane looked at her when she entered the tent. "Going to find the others?" she asked. She received a nod in reply. "Maybe you should wait. They will be back…" Just then, a gorilla ran in, jumped on Jane, and scared the heck out of Usagi.

"What the…?" Jane saw Clayton walk inside the tent. Usagi noticed something different… His eyes were cold, he was cold, and for some reason she could sense that his soul is cold and heartless…

__

/…/

'Where could Clayton be?' Sora wondered as he entered the camp ground. The others had followed.

"Does anybody else feel weird?" Goofy asked.

Suddenly, blue monkey like creatures appeared in the middle of the campsite.

Sora gasped. "Heartless!" The party took out their weapons and prepared to fight.

__

/…/

Usagi kicked the roots that sealed both her and Jane in a hole of a tree.

Jane sighed. "Usagi, it's useless… Please stop."

Usagi sighed. She leaned against the roots. "Sora better get here and kick Clayton's a-!"

"Ahem!"

"Right… Sorry Jane…"

/…/

Tarzan rushed inside the tent. Sora poked his head in and looked around. "Where's Jane?"

Silence…

"Tarzan?"

"Something coming." Tarzan said. "Jane danger. Jane near… Near treehouse."

Sora gasped. "Well let's go!"

__

/…/

Usagi frowned as another Heartless passed by. 'Just wait till I'm out and…'

Jane voice interrupted her thoughts. "Tarzan!"

Usagi smiled. "Sora! About time!"

He ran up to her while Donald, Goofy, and Tarzan fought the Heartless. "How did you…?"

"I don't know… Sora, just get us out!"

Donald came up behind him. "Sora there's a suspicious looking fruit up there."

Sora nodded, said a quick 'be right back' to Usagi, and followed Donald. They came up behind Goofy, who had his shield up. "I think it moved…"

"Burn it?" Sora asked.

Donald was the one to cast the spell. "Fire!"

As it burned, the roots started to disappear.

"Freedom!" Usagi yelled as she ran out.

Sora and the others jumped down. "How did you guys get in there?"

Jane walked out, still holding the gorilla. "Clayton came to the tent and…"

"BAHM! Everything went black!" Usagi interrupted.

"Clayton?" Sora asked.

"Gorillas trapped." Tarzan informed. "Terk ran."

"Is that bad?" Goofy asked. For an answer, all he got were looks.

"Yes…" Jane finally answered.

"Well, let's help them!" Usagi said. "I need some action…"

__

/…/

Almost all of the gorillas stood in one area. The mother's were holding on to their children, looking at Clayton in fear. He smirked, raised his gun, and…

"No!" Clayton lowered his gun and looked at Sora. "Clayton?"

"I don't think so…" Usagi whispered, glaring at Clayton. The gorillas took their chance and cleared out of the area. Suddenly, the ground shook. "Is there a reason why things end up like this? Usagi asked.

A wall collapsed. Clayton jumped up to the opening and sat on… air?

"What's he sitting on?" Sora asked.

"I can't see anything." Donald said.

Usagi looked at them strangely. "You can't see? It's right there!"

"Where?" Goofy asked, adding his 'Ayuck'.

Usagi picked up stick and threw it at the Heartless, hitting it in it's eye. It released a loud shriek and became visible. The heartless was an oversized Iguana.

"I see it now!" Sora ran to the Iguana. He was planning to strike its chest, but the Heartless saw. It struck Sora with it's huge claw, sending him across the area.

His teammates gasped. "Sora!" Clayton laughed as Sora slowly stood up.

Donald pointed his wand at him. "Cure!" A light surround Sora and most of his wounds began to disappear. He looked over himself, amazed. Donald then pointed his wand at the Heartless. "Stop." Like Donald said, it stopped. Both the Heartless and Clayton were frozen in time.

"Attack!" Donald shouted "Give it everything you got!"

"Charge! Ayuck!" Goofy ran into the Heartless with his shield. He did it again, and again, and again…

Sora walked up next to Usagi and watched Goofy. "That looks stupid…" Sora said. Donald started casting his spells on Clayton.

"Should we help?" Usagi asked Sora without looking at him.

Sora nodded. "It's a target standing still! Like Wakka!"

Usagi laughed and called forth her weapon. "We'll definitely beat this thing if it's that easy!" They joined Goofy in attacking the Heartless. It twitched.

Donald jumped back. Not only was he running out of magic, the spell that he had cast was wearing off. "Get back! The spell's wearing off!"

Hearing this, his companions jumped back to a safe distance. The Heartless and Clayton started to move. Clayton rolled his head around with a smirk.

"What was that?"

Usagi's mouth dropped. It looked like nothing happened to them!

Sora looked at Donald. "What's going on?"

Donald crossed his arms with a smile. Even ducks could smile. "Just wait…"

The heartless jerked suddenly, looking like something hit it. It jerked again, but in another direction. Now it jerked more often, The sudden movements caused Clayton to be thrown off. It suddenly stopped and fell over.

Clayton slowly stood. "Little brats…" He raised his gun, aiming Sora.

Usagi gasped. She threw her sword at him. It hit his gun out of his hands. "Yes!" Usagi smiled to herself. Clutching his wrist, Clayton glared at them He took a step toward them, He tried to take another, but he couldn't move his feet. Looking down, he saw why and started to panic. He was trapped in puddle of Darkness. Clayton struggled as he began to sink.

Donald, Goofy, Sora, and Usagi could do nothing but watch. They felt sorry for him until he was completely submerged.

"Creepy…" Usagi whispered.

The gorillas came back. A part of the area collapsed suddenly scaring the keybearer and his companions. Kerchak came up to Sora with Tarzan following behind. He picked Sora up by the collar and threw him to the other side. Donald and Goofy were thrown as well.

Sora looked around. "Where's Usagi?"

Tarzan climbed up with Usagi on his back. She smiled. "Hi!"

Sora stood up. "Why do you get the special treatment?" He asked while dusting himself off.

"I'm a girl." Usagi laughed at the face Sora made.

Tarzan let her down. He looked at the great falls. "Tarzan, home."

"It reminds me of the islands…" Usagi said.

Sora looked up to the sky, thinking back. "Yeah…"

"Where'd Tarzan go?" Goofy asked.

Donald answered. "The falls." He walked to the cave that was behind the falls.

"Ayuck! Wait for me!" Goofy ran after him.

Sora smiled at Usagi. "Wanna get wet?"

Usagi smiled back at him. "Oooh yeah."

They ran behind the waterfalls.

"IT'S COLD!"

__

/…/

Sora walked up to everyone, dripping wet, with Jane next to him. At the end of the cave there were blue butterflies making a pattern on the wall.

"The waterfalls…" Jane said. "They're echoing all the way here."

Tarzan spoke. "&&x. Friend there. See friends."

"I don't get it…" Usagi said, wringing out her hair.

"I do," Jane said. "He's saying heart."

"Heart," Tarzan repeated.

"Oh." Sora said sounding disappointed. "That's what it meant."

Usagi wrapped her arm around his shoulder and smile at him. "Cheer up…" He smiled.

Tarzan spoke again. "Friends, same heart. Clayton lose heart. No heart, no friends."

Usagi nodded. "Exactly!" She glanced form Sora to Donald. She let her arm down.

"Um…" Sora started, "Sorry about what I said, Donald."

"Yeah. I'm sorry too."

Usagi walked to the end of the cave.

"All for one!" Goofy shouted.

Usagi was about to touch the wall, but it started glowing. Not the whole wall just the center. Some off the blue butterflies flew away. "Sora?"

He nodded. HE pointed his keyblade at the keyhole. A beam shot out and hit the keyhole. There was a click and a gummi fell out.

Usagi picked it up and brought it to the group.

Goofy examined it. He sighed. "It's not the kings."

__

/…/

About five figures stood around the image of Sora and his crew.

The one with the snake cane spoke up. His name was Jafar. "What drew the Heartless to that world?"

The woman in the black robes, named Maleficent, answered. "The hunter lured them there. It was his lust for power that was the bait. But it seems the bait was too tasty for his own good."

A sack full of bugs laughed. This is Oogie Boogie. "He got chomped instead!"

Jafar shook his head. "A weak-heated fool like him stood no chance against the Heartless. But the boy is a problem. He found one of the keyholes."

"Fear not. It will take him ages to find the rest." Maleficent smirked. "Besides, he remains unaware of our other plan."

Ursula, a really fat octopus women, chuckled. "Yes, the princesses…"

Maleficent's smirk widened. "They are falling into our hands, one by one. Speaking of which…"

Alice runs among them, looking lost.

__

/…/

Sora sighed. "I guess we better get going"

"Where's your ship anyway?" Jane asked.

"Not too far." Usagi answered.

"Tarzan, Sora friends." Tarzan said.

They left the tent. Sora wrapped his arm around Usagi's shoulder. "Since when could you throw like that?"

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Say what?"

"Your aiming really sucked on the island."

"It was in the moment."

__

/…/

"The gummi block that came out of the keyhole…" Sora said. "It's not like the others."

"But it's not the kings." Usagi stated.

"I wonder what it's used for" Sora looked at Donald for an answer.

He shrugged. "I dunno." He looked at Goofy.

"Maybe Leon'll know." Goofy suggested. Donald nodded. "Back to Traverse Town."

"Let's stop by a world on the way there." Usagi said. She explained that the scanners picked up a sign of another world that's on a route to Traverse Town.

"I wanna be pilot" Sora said.

"No!" Donald shouted.

"But I'm the keyblade master!"

"I don't care who you are! No!"

Goofy and Usagi sighed. "Here we go again.

__

/…/

"Wow ! That's so cool!" Usagi said looking at the two huge stautes making an 'X' with each others sword.

There was a small 'ahem'. "Coliseum of Olympus. Famous warriors from all over the multiverse gather at this stadium regularly to put themselves against each other in a mixed martial arts tournament…"

"Are you a grasshopper?" Usagi asked the bug on Donald shoulder.

"Yes! My name is Jeremy cricket."

"I wanna enter the tournament!" Sora shouted excitedly.

"Me too!" Usagi shouted.

"We don't have time to enter the tournament!" Donald shouted.

"Everyone's shouting." Goofy said.

"Race ya!" Usagi said and ran ahead.

Sora ran after her. "Cheater!"

Donald sighed and shook his head.


	8. Fighting Darkness Ch8

It's been a while hasn't? Well I'm here for an update. By the way, I lost the Christmas fic. I will look for it. If I find it, would you guys still want me to post?

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Sailormoon in any shape or form… If I did… I would be rich… I also don't own a certain scene from Harry Potter.

Votes:

Riku: 6 (my friend voted)

Sora: 6 (my other friend voted)

I have other plans for Cloud and Leon, you'll get the hint at the end of the chapter.

_Fighting Darkness:_

_Chapter 8_

Sora and Usagi burst into the lobby at the same time. The lobby is made of a tan colored stone. Only a few torches were lit and the room seemed to be brighter than it should be. At the other side of the lobby, a fat goat man was putting up a sign. Usagi read aloud…

"**Olympus Coliseum Tournament**

_All heroes are recommended to sign up_

_for this coming up tournament. The last_

_hero standing will become a 'True Hero'_

_and win the 'Hero's Cup'!_"

"Awesome!" Sora said with much excitement.

Usagi agreed. "Let's sign up."

Goofy and Donald walked in. "We have no time for a tournament!" Donald scolded.

"Hold on…" The goat man had turned around. "Don't tell me that you guys are signing up?"

"Yeah!" Sora said, completely ignoring Donald. "Why not?"

"Well…" The goat man grabbed his chin in a thinking manner. "This place is only for heroes…" He let his arm fall back to his side. "…And not a bunch of zeros!"

"Say what?" the group said in union.

"You heard me. You. Guys. Ain't. Heroes!"

"Oh yeah?" Donald pushed his way in between Sora and Usagi. "We'll show you!"

Goofy was confused. "But Donald, didn't you just say…"

"Never mind that!"

"We have everything it takes to be heroes!" Sora protested.

The goat man glared at him. "Well I say you don't! What I say goes! So get lost, Zeros!" He walked down the hall.

Usagi frowned. "I would like to…"

"Let's go guys…" Sora said, walking to the door with his head down.

/…/

"He got some nerve!" Donald shouted as he stomped down the steps. "Zeros! I would like to turn him into a whole goat!" Goofy was steps behind Donald, not paying any attention. Usagi and Sora were about twelve steps behind, talking.

"This sucks…" Sora said.

"I know." Usagi said.

"I agree!"

The two stopped walking. A blue man had interrupted their conversation. He has a blue flame hair style, or blue flame for hair, and is wearing Roman robes.

Usagi glared. "Who are you?"

"Move aside girly." He pushed Usagi out of his way and started to talk to Sora. "You want to enter the tournament, right?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah."

"Well then…" the blue man snapped his fingers and a ticket appeared. "…Get a load of this." He give it to Sora.

"A pass?" The blue man began to walk up the steps. "It's all yours kiddo. Break a leg."

Donald and Goofy walked up. They had witnessed the scene. "Who was that?" Donald asked.

"Who cares?" Sora said. He showed them the ticket. "We got a pass! Come on!" he ran up the steps. Donald and Goofy followed.

Usagi stood there a moment. "He pushed me…" She sighed and ran up the steps.

/…/

The goat man, named Phil, examined the pass that Sora had given him. Sora stood in front of him with his arms crossed. "So?"

Phil gave him a suspicious look. "How'd you get this?"

"Can we sign up or what?" Usagi asked impatiently.

"Hmmm…. I guess." Usagi and Sora high-fived. "The tournament starts in four hours." he pointed down a hallway. "You can eat and sleep till then."

"I'm starving!" the group said in union and dashed down the hallway.

/…/

"Where is everybody?" Goofy asked looking around the cafeteria. At one of the many tables, a blonde haired man was eating green slob.

Sora and Donald walked over to the buffet. Everything that was severed was nothing but slob. "Yuck…"

"No wonder no ones here…" Donald commented. "This is gross! We really shouldn't eat it…"

"But I'm hungry!" Sora whined.

Usagi's stomach spoke for itself and growled. "Me too…" She looked at the blonde haired man. 'He has spiky hair?' She shook that fact off and walked over to him. He looked up when he heard her foot steps. "Um…. Is that good?" Usagi asked pointing to his plate.

He looked down at it for while. Thinking that he wasn't going to answer, Usagi turned around. "Not really…." He started. Usagi turned just enough to look at him. "But it's the best they got."

Usagi nodded. "Thanks." She quickly walked back to the others. "The green stuff is the best they got."

"I hate green food…"Goofy whined.

/…/

After eating and sleeping a bit, Sora and Usagi are up and about, exploring. Exploring, was one of their favorite things to do back at the island. "This is a pretty big place." Sora said.

"Yeah… Oh! Did you see that guys weapon?" Usagi asked. Sora shook his head. "How could you not!" Sora shrugged. "Well, it's this wide…" Usagi spread her arms to show Sora the width. "And it's pretty long…"

"That is big…" Sora said.

"We might have to fight him…"

Sora smiled. "I can't wait!"

"Me too! What a challenge!" They continued to walk. "Hey…" Usagi looked at the sign above the door. "Training Area…."

Sora pushed himself against the door. "We can't go in… That's cheating."

"It's not cheating…" Sora gave her a questionable look. "It's studying your opponent's…. ability…."

"….Fine…" Sora turned around and opened the door. Behind it was a wide hallway with doors on each side.

"I'll take the left, you take the right." Usagi instructed.

Sora nodded and started opening each door. Halfway through, he started to hear some sounds. 'Battle cries?' he thought. He skipped two doors and pressed his ear to it. Yup. Those are battle cries alright. Sora turned the knob and opened it a little bit. He peeked inside and the blonde haired man. Sora's jaw dropped. His attacks looked so powerful and precise! How are they going to beat him! The man suddenly stopped training. 'Crap! Did he see me!' He didn't. The man took his shirt off and leaned on his sword. Sora examined the sword. 'We're so dead…'

"Find something?" Usagi asked.

Sora jumped and blocked her view of the shirtless man with himself. "Nothing so interesting…" Sora laughed. It was an obvious fake laugh.

"Let me see anyway…"

"Nope…"

"Move…"

"Nope…"

"Fine…" She tried to push pass him but Sora blocked her with his arm. Usagi used more force to get by him. This caught Sora off guard and he lost his balance. He fell and Usagi came down with him. "Ow! Sora, Get the hell off of my leg!"

"Get the hell off of my arm!"

"Ahem…"

Sora and Usagi looked at the man. "Um…." They quickly got up. "We'll leave you to your training…" Sora said as they inched to the door.

"Bye!" Usagi slammed the door.

"Why you blocking my view of a shirtless guy, I would never know." Usagi said to Sora. "Unless…"

"Don't even go there!" Sora yelled. Usagi laughed.

"Where is everybody?" Goofy asked. The waiting room was practically empty. The same blonde hair man was on the other side, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his head down.

Phil walked in. "Cloud." Cloud looked up. "Your on." Cloud pick up his massive sword and walked out.

"Who' he up against?" Sora asked.

Phil shrugged. "A bunch of freaks with heart symbols on them."

"The heartless!" Goofy burst out. He covered his mouth with his hands. "Opps…"

"The what?" Phil gave Goofy a confused look.

"Nothing." Donald said.

Phil looked outside. "Well, Spike's done. You guys are up."

"Let's show spike what we can do…" Usagi said.

/…/

Well, I'm shocked! You guys survived five matches!" Phil said.

"Ha!" Donald said. "Piece of cake!"

"Where?" Goofy looked around. Donald hit him with his staff. It wasn't hard but it was hard enough to knock some sense into him.

On the other side of the coliseum, Cloud was watching them, Sora and Usagi specifically. Hades appeared beside him. "You're going to fight those two little punks. So don't blow it."

"The great god of the Underworld is afraid of a couple of kids?" Cloud chuckled. "Sorry but my contract says…"

"I know what it says! I wrote the damn thing!" Hades said, infuriated. The flame on his head turned red, along with the rest of him. "I know you're only suppose to kill Hercules in this tournament. But in order to do so, you have to eliminate those two brats." Cloud looked at him. He had calmed down and was blue again. Cloud then walked off to prepare for his next match. Hades sighed. "Suckers like him are hard to come by."

/…/

Sora and his pals stood in front of Cloud. All of them are in their battle stances ready to attack each other. Cloud attacked first, lunging forward with sword pointing at them.

"Blizzard!" Donald hit him in the chest and stopped his attack. Sora took this time to attack. He ran toward Cloud and swung his Keyblade. Cloud easily blocked the assault and threw Sora back. He landed on Goofy. Usagi ran up and delivered a powerful side kick to Cloud's back. He was thrown forward. Donald tried to attack, but Cloud hit him with the blunt side of his sword, sending him way across the arena. Usagi was too slow on her next attack. Cloud turned around and cast a wind spell. She was blown across the arena in the opposite direction of where Donald was. Cloud then felt a sharp pain in his arm and then his side. He used his sword to block any other attacks.

"Time to end this…" Cloud said quietly. He swung his sword at Sora's own weapon. His keyblade flew out of his hands. He didn't have time to get it back. Cloud attacked again. Sora barely dodged. Cloud swung his a couple more times, causing Sora to stumble. The last assault was a vertical, upward swing, which knocked Sora off his feet. Before he could even sit-up, Cloud had his sword to Sora's throat. He glared at Cloud.

"Sora!" Usagi cried form her spot. She felt something warm and heavy on her shoulder. She looked at it. A clear, white slim was on her shoulder. "Eww!" She brushed it off.

Sora and Cloud looked her way. Sora gasped. "Usagi! Run!"

"Why?" she questioned. Usagi felt some warm air above her. It was like something was breathing on her. She looked up and saw three pairs of eye's looking back her. "Oh…" The three- headed dog roared. Usagi froze. It lifted up it's large paw and swung at her. She expected much pain to come. Instead, she heard a man's cry. She didn't feel any pain when she was thrown by the force of the paw. Usagi blinked and sat-up. Cloud was under her.

"Cloud! You okay!" she shook him, but he didn't respond. "Crap…"

"Phil, get them out of here!" Usagi looked at the source of the voice. A red haired man dressed in a roman armor (1) was holding back Cerberus. He looked behind himself. "Go! I'll take care of him!" Usagi nodded and left.

/…/

Phil stood by the door that lead to the arena. He noticed that the air was filled with worry. "Relax!" he told them. "Herc can handle Cerberus." There was a crash on the other side of the door. "Maybe not…"

Sora stood up from his spot on the floor. "I'm going in!"

"What!" Phil asked in disbelief. "It's Cerberus! A three-headed dog!"

"I'm not afraid." Sora said with his friends behind him.

"Okay…" Phil said. " I only have two words of advice for you…" Sora looked at him. "Attack!"

"Sora nodded. "Got it!" He and the rest of his team ran out. Usagi whistled to get Cerberus' attention. All three heads looked their way.

Donald pointed his staff at Cerberus. "Fire!"

Hercules ran passed the group with Cloud on his shoulder. "Thanks!" he said as he ran.

Usagi nodded. "Let's take this thing down!" Cerberus roared and stommped his paw down. One of the pillars fell on it's head. Cerberus was dizzy for a little bit, but it it shook it off.

"Not very smart…" Donald said.

Sora looked at Goofy. "Will you defend me and Usagi, Goofy?"

Goofy nodded. "Sure! Ayuck!"

Sora looked at Donald. "I attack with magic, right?" Donald guessed.

Sora nodded. "Me and Usagi will attack head on."

Cerberus shot a fireball at them while they were planning. Goofy blocked it with his shield. It became a hot rock at his feet. "Ready?" Goofy asked without looking at them.

"Yup!" Usagi answered. Goofy ran forward with his shield up.

"Blizzard!" Donald yelled. He cast the same spell several more times to distract Cerberus. Sora and Usagi began attacking the heads. Goofy used his shield to block Cerberus' fireballs and other attacks. Donald continued to cast spells. Cerberus begun to conjure another fireball. This one took longer. Eventually, Cerberus shot the fireball at Goofy. This one was larger than the previous ones. Goofy's shield couldn't handle it. Donald knew this. "Goofy!" he yelled. There was a hint of worry in his voice. "Push it back!"

Goofy was sweating from the intense heat. His ear twitched when he heard Donald. He put all of his strength into the shield. The fireball was shot back at Cerberus. It roared and fell on it's back. It shook the ground when it landed.

"Way to go, Goofy!" Sora cheered.

"Yeah!" Usagi agreed. "That was amazing!"

Goofy blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Gosh…"

/…/

Sora examined the heroes license in his hands. Usagi was looking at it over his shoulder. He looked up at Phil. "Junior heroes?"

Phil nodded. "You guys still don't know what it takes to be a real hero."

"So," Goofy begun. "What does it take?"

"You guys have to find out yourselves." Hercules answered. "Like I did."

"Well, we can start in the tournament, right?" Sora asked.

Phil chuckled. "There's not gonna be one for a while. Gotta clean up the mess. So, come back."

"Definitely!" Usagi said with excitement. "Can't wait!"

/…/

"Junior heroes…" Usagi repeated. "Bull crap…"

"I agree!" Donald said raising his hand in the air as if he was voting. They walked toward the steps where Cloud sat.

"You okay?" Usagi asked.

Cloud nodded. "Yeah…"

Usagi sighed. "That's good. Thanks, but you didn't have to protect me."

"It was nothing." Cloud replied.

"Anyway…" Sora said, changing the subject. "Why did you team up with Hades?"

"I'm looking someone." Cloud answered. "Hades promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness… but it backfired. I fell into darkness, and I lost my light."

"You'll find it." Sora said, encouraging him. He looked at Usagi. "We're searching too…"

"For your light?" Cloud asked. Sora nodded. Cloud stood up. He walked over to Usagi and gave her something. He closed her hand using his own. "Don't lose sight of it." Cloud started walking back to the lobby.

"How about a rematch sometime?" Sora asked. Cloud stopped and looked at him. "Fair and square, no dark powers involved.

"I think I'll pass…"

"Okay then…" Usagi begun. "How about with magic?"

Cloud smiled. "That sounds great."

"Great!" Usagi turned her back to him and faced the others. "Let's tell Leon how Goofy defeated Cerberus."

Sora chuckled. "He wouldn't believe it!"

They were gone. Cloud was standing in the huge area alone. "You've grown so much…" he said to no one in particular. "My little miracle…"

/End of Chapter 8/

We'll I'm done with this chapter. I'm so happy! Please review! I would love to know your reaction on the chapter!

Reviews:

Silver Hikari Cosmos-

Sorry about the pairing, and Usagi is a 'normal' girl. Seems like you have your own fic coming. I'm doing an awesome job? I feel loved! Thank you!

Flame Ivy Moon-

I'm happy that you love it!

ymarti89-

Me? A talented author? Wow! Thank you! I think I'm gonna cry…

AznSapphire-

Was this soon for you? If not, sorry!


	9. Fighting Darkness Ch9

sniff I can't believe all I got was 8 reviews…. sniff Well, I'm over it now! So here's the next chapter. But first a disclaimer!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Sailor Moon in way, shape, or form (game, manga).

Pairings:

Sora: 11

Riku: 7

You're in the lead Sora!

Sora: Of course I am! I'm the keyblade master!

Riku: That doesn't mean anything! I'm coming in this chapter…

Sora: So!

Silvershell: Anyway…. Here's chappie number 9!

_Fighting Darkness:_

_Chapter 9_

Sora and his companions walked into Traverse Town square. Yuffie was standing in the outside diner by the window. She was leaning on the window sill, tapping her foot impatiently. Sora sniffed the air. "I smell pizza…"

Usagi sniffed the air too. Her stomach growled. "It smells so good…."

The teenagers ran to Yuffie with the animals walking behind. "Hiya, Yuffie!" Sora greeted.

"Hey Sora!" Yuffie stood up straight. "Back already?"

Sora nodded. Usagi looked through the open window. "Do I smell pizza?"

Yuffie nodded. "You bet! It'll be done in a couple of minutes. Can you tell Leon?"

"Where is he?" Donald asked.

Yuffie leaned to the side and saw Donald behind Sora. "When did you get here?" A vein popped out of Donald's head. Yuffie shrugged it off. "Anyway, he's in the waterway." She saw on their faces that they had no idea what she was talking about. "In the alley way behind the hotel. You'll see it."

/…/

"This water is freezing!" Usagi yelled as they walked in. The water came up to her knees.

Sora's teeth chattered. "I'm not used to this temperature…."

They walked further on and begun to here the sound of a blade cutting air.

"Leon?" Sora called. They finally reached a surface and stepped up. The ground was made of a green shiny rock. Even though it was damp, it wasn't slippery.

Leon stopped swinging his sword. He slammed the blade into the rock and looked at them, taking deep breathes. Sora looked at Usagi. "What?"

"The gummi."

"Oh!" Usagi opened the small bag and took the gummi block out. Sora took it from her showed it to Leon.

"It's different from the others." he explained. "Do you know what it's for?"

"Asked Cid." Sora turned around and looked at Areith. No one knew she was there. "He should know." she concluded.

Sora nodded and started to head for Cid's shop with his party members following. "Wait, Sora." Leon said. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a stone. "Take this with you. This stone holds some mysterious power." Sora took it. "I've been carrying it for luck. I want you to hold onto it."

Sora examined the stone. Usagi did the same thing over his shoulder. She swiped it to take a closer look. "Is there something in here?"

Leon shrugged. "I didn't see anything."

"Anyway," Usagi tossed it back to Sora. "Pizza's almost ready."

/…/

Usagi and Sora rounded the corner to the side of Cid's shop.

"Haven't you noticed that the heartless are easier to beat?" Sora asked Usagi as he walked down the steps.

"Yeah they are." Usagi answered. "We're getting stronger!" She jumped down, skipping the last two steps. They entered the shop together.

/…/

"Hey Cid, check this out." Sora placed the gummi block on the grass green counter in front of the engineer.

Cid picked it up and examined it for a long while.

"What's it for?" Goofy asked, breaking the silence.

Cid gave him a look of disbelief. "You're kiddin'! You're flyin' a gummi ship and you don't know anything about navigation gummis?"

"I sit in the back." Sora said defending himself.

"I shoot the lasers." Usagi said for the same reason Sora did.

Cid grumbled. "Pinheads… Interspace ain't no playground!"

"So what!" Usagi snapped. "There's a lot we don't know! We have to use the gummi ship to go to other worlds! We have no other choice!"

"Whoa…" Cid put his hands up in defense. "Easy… I didn't know. No hard feelings, all right?" Sora placed his hands on Usagi's shoulders. She calmed down a little bit, but she was still glaring. Cid sighed and dropped his hands. 'That was Cloud shining through…' He thought and then he said, "I guess I could lend y'all a hand…"

"Thanks." Sora said, still comforting his friend.

Cid sighed again. "With navigation gummis, you can go to new places." He held up the gummi block. "You want this on your ship, right?" Everyone nodded. "I'll install it for you. But I got to deliver this book." He reach behind the counter and pulled out a red book. Usagi took it from him. She opened it up and frowned her brow. "It's real old." Cid explained. "When the guy brought it in, it was practically falling apart."

"You tried to fix it?" Donald asked.

Cid nodded. "Too beat up to restore it to the way it was. But I think I did a decent job puttin' it back together."

"Some pages are missing…" Usagi pointed out.

"Yeah," Cid replied. "It came like that. Anyway, mind delivering that for me?"

"Where?" Sora asked.

"It's the old house past the Third district. Look for a fire sign."

_**DING - DING - DING**_

Donald looked around wildly. "What was that?"

Cid waved it off. "Just the bell from the Gizmo Shop."

"I want to check it out." Usagi said' still holding the book.

"Can you deliver that first?" Cid asked.

"Sure…"

/…/

"It's just like the underground cavern." Sora observed, looking around.

"Is that the house?" Usagi asked, pointing to a small purple house with the main door boarded up. The roof looked like a witch's hat.

"Hope so…" Donald said. 'I don't wanna be here for nothing!"

/…/

"Who has an entrance on the side!" Donald complained. He looked around. The room is small with a little platform in the center that had stairs rising around the sides to the top. "It's damp… and no one's even here!"

Sora looked around.

"There's something about this musty place…"

Sora turned around. 'Kairi?"

Kairi walked around, looking at everything. "It reminds me of the Secret Place back home, where we used to scribble on the walls." She looked at him. "Remember?"

"Sora?" Usagi waved her hand in front of him.

"Huh?" He looked at Usagi.

"You remember?"

"Wha?" He glanced straight forward, but Kairi was gone.

"You okay?"

Sora nodded. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Well, well…" A wizard in a blue robe and hat walked in. He wore round glasses and is carrying a large brown bag. "You've arrived sooner than I expected."

Goofy, who was at the opposite side of the platform, asked, "You knew we were coming?"

The wizard chuckled and stroked his very long beard. "Of course."

Usagi stared at the beard. "Wow…"

"Are you a heartless?" Sora asked.

_-CLONK-_

"Ow!" Sora rubbed his head in the spot were Usagi had hit him. "What!"

"A heartless would not be having a pleasant conversation with us!"

"It could happen! They're heartless, not brainless!"

"The only brainless one here is you!"

"The wizard chuckled some more. "Calm down you two. I'm not a heartless! My name is Merlin. As you can see, I'm a wizard." He walked up the steps to the platform with everyone else watching his actions. "I spend much of my time traveling. It's good to be home." He put the bad down. "Your king has requested my help."

"King Mickey?" Goofy asked.

"Yes, indeed." Merlin said as he reached up his sleeve. He looked at the animals. "Donald and Goofy." They nodded. He then looked at Sora and Usagi. "And who might you be, young man?"

"I'm Sora."

"And lovely lady next to you?"

"There's no one like that around here." Sora said, getting Usagi back for the brainless comment.

Usagi's eyebrow twitched. "You owe me a match once this is all over!"

Sora smirked. "It's a deal! I promise!"

"Good…" She looked at Merlin, "I'm Usagi."

Merlin took out his wand. "So, Sora, you have found the key." Sora nodded.

"What did the King ask you to do?" Donald asked.

"One moment please…" Merlin pointed his wand at the bag. "Presto!"

His bag opened and items came flying out. They were small at first, but they increased in size as they flew to their correct places. In a few seconds, the once empty room was filled with light and things such as books and chairs, etc..

"I wish moving was that easy!" Usagi said, impressed.

Merlin put his wand on the table next him. "Your King asked me to train you in the art of magic. Let me know when you're ready to begin." Sora nodded. "And one more thing…"

"Hello." The KH party looked behind them and saw an old lady in a blue robe. "I'm the Fairy Godmother…" she said. " Your King asked me to help as well."

Merlin spoke again, "I don't how much help we could be. But don't hesitate to ask."

"Maybe you should ask about the stone, Sora." Donald suggested with his arms crossed.

Sora reached in his pocket and took out the stone that Leon had given him. He showed it to Merlin.

"There's something in it…" Usagi told him.

"Bring it over here, dears." The Fairy Godmother said. Sora jumped down from the platform and walked over to her. She looked at the stone and gasped. "Oh, the poor thing! He has turned into a summoning gem."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "A summon gem?"

She nodded. "Yes. Young lady, come over here." Usagi walked over and stood next to Sora. "Now, watch. Bibbity, bobbity, boo!" The gem transformed to a form a light. It swirled around the teens and eventually disappeared. "Whenever either of you call, he will help. If you find anymore, bring them here."

Sora nodded. "Got it."

Merlin looked at them and noticed the book in Usagi's hand. "Did Cid ask you to deliver that book?"

Usagi looked at it. "Oh… I almost forgot." She jumped on the stone platform and handed him the book. "Sorry…"

"Quite alright. To be frank, it's not even mine. Somehow, it found its way into my bag while I was packing. I asked Cid to repair it for me. This book holds a great secret. The missing pages might unlock it."

"Maybe…."

/…/

"Well that was easy Goofy said as he and the rest of gang walk into the third district.

"Yup." Sora said with a nod. "Now, off to the Gizmo shop!"

"No way." Usagi whined. "Pizza first."

"Food is always on your mind!" Sora complained.

A couple of Heartless appeared.

"I'm always hungry!"

-_SLASH_-

The Heartless were destroyed.

"Huh?" they said at the same time. Their mouths opened as looked at the person in front of them.

He swung his wing shaped sword and smiled at them. "There you are!" You two shouldn't be arguing about food when there's Heartless around."

"RIKU!" Usagi tackled him. He managed to catch her and not fall.

"Hey…"

Sora walked up to him. "Riku?" He pinched his face and stretched it out.

Riku pushed him back. "Cut it out!"

"I'm not dreaming…. am I?" Sora asked himself.

"I hope not." Riku smiled again. "It took forever to find you."

"Have you seen Kairi?" Usagi asked her long lost friend.

"No. Isn't she with you guys." Sora hung his head and Usagi shook hers. "Well, don't worry." Riku said reassuring the younger teens. "I'm sure she made it off the island too. "I mean, if this girl can," Riku pointed to Usagi using his thumb. Her eyebrow twitched. "I'm sure she's okay. She might even be looking for us now."

A Heartless rose from the ground.

"Leave everything to me." Riku said, not noticing the Heartless behind him. "I know this…"

-_SLASH_-

"Way to go, Sora!" Usagi cheered.

Sora put his key blade on his shoulder. "Leave it to who?" he said with his cheesy grin.

Riku gave Sora a questionable look. "How did you…"

"'Sagi and I have been looking for you and Kairi with their help." Sora nodded to Donald and Goofy.

Riku glared at them for a split second. "Who are they?"

Donald cleared his throat, obviously, missing the glare. "My name is…"

Usagi interrupted. "We've been to so many other worlds looking for you."

"Really? I never would've guessed." Riku said with a small hint of jealousy.

"Guess what?" Goofy said, taking Sora by the shoulders. "Sora's the Keyblade master."

"Who would've thought?" Donald said with a snicker.

Sora glared at the duck. "What's that mean?"

"I was surprised myself." Usagi added.

"You're supposed to be on my side!"

"So…" Riku looked at the weapon in his hands. "This is called a Keyblade…"

Sora blinked. "Hey! Give it back!" He went to grab it, but Riku dodged. Sora lost his balance and fell.

Riku looked at it some more in deep thought. "Catch." He threw it back to Sora.

Sora fumbled it, but eventually got a firm grip. He looked at Riku. "You're coming with us, right? We got this awesome rocket!"

"Gummi ship." Usagi corrected.

Sora rolled his eyes. "Anyway, wait till you see it!"

Donald spoke up. "He can't come."

"Why not?" Sora asked with his anger rising. "He's my friend!"

"I don't care!" Donald pointed to Usagi. "We already have her coming along!"

Goofy looked up, wanting to see Riku's reaction. "He's gone!"

Sora looked around. "Riku?"

"You scared him off!" Usagi said with her voice slightly raised.

"Ah, Phooey!"

/…/

Soar and the rest of the gang climbed the latter that lead to the top of the Gizmo shop. Usagi sighed. "I can't believe Yuffie dropped the pizzas…"

Sora rolled his eyes. "The Heartless were attacking. She did the best she could." He walked over to the tall wooden fence. He pushed it. 'It's loose…' he thought. "Donald, Goofy." The animals came over. "Let's knock it down on three." They took some steps back. "One, two, _three_!"

-_CRASH-_

Sora stood and dusted himself off. Goofy grabbed the rope near him to pull himself up.

-_RING-_

Usagi looked at the fountain when she heard a noise. The design had changed. "Hey… ring the bell again…"

"Okee-dokee!" Goofy pulled the rope.

-_RING_-

Usagi watched as the fountain glowed and the design change. "One more time."

Sora walked next to her. "What are you looking at?"

-_RING_-

The design changed and glowed. Sora gasped as a keyhole appeared.. "A keyhole!"

/…/

Sora walked to the keyhole with his key blade in hand.

"This is too easy…" Donald stated.

-_CRASH_-

A giant purple armor hit the ground. "Didn't we fight that before?" Goofy asked from behind his shield.

Suddenly the gauntlets slammed on the ground palm first. The boot rose in the air followed by the main body but it was upside down.

"Well…" Usagi said, getting herself ready to fight. "That's different."

"But it will be just as easy to take down…" Sora said, preparing to fight.

The battle was very similar to when they fought the armor before. They destroyed the limbs with little trouble. One of the boots hit Usagi and Donald and they landed against a wall. Sora gasped. He glared at the Heartless as it floated there. As Sora jumped to attack, The Heartless release a powerful energy ball, hitting it's target. Sora fell to the ground unconscious. Donald ran to aid the Keyblade master.

Usagi glared at the Heartless. "Goofy!"

Goofy appeared next to her. "Got ya covered."

Usagi nodded. "Thanks." She ran toward the enemy attacked. Whenever the Heartless attacked Goofy used his shield to stop it. Already weaken, the Heartless fell to ground in no time. Usagi stuck her tongue out at it as it slowly disappeared and then she ran to Sora's side.

/…/

The door to the small house opened. Donald and Goofy walked in followed by Sora who was supporting Usagi. Yuffie, Leon and Cid were already chowing down on pizza.

"FOOD!" Usagi ran the nearest pizza.

Sora blinked. "I thought you were tired!"

"I'm more hungry then tired!" She took huge bite out of her slice.

"Don't eat it all!" Sora ran it to get his fair share.

/…/

Riku stood outside the small house, watching Sora and Usagi fight over a pizza. Donald and Goofy joined in soon after. Riku glared at them.

"It's just as I told you." Maleficent walked up next to him. "While you were trying to find your friends, they simply replaced you. You're better off them. Now…" She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come with me. I'll help you find what you're searching for…"

Usagi blinked and looked outside the window with a piece of pizza in her mouth. All she saw was a dark aura. 'Riku?'

/…/

The pizza was gone and boxes are being thrown away by Leon.

"Once Leon returns, we'll begin." Aerith said, speaking to everyone sitting at the small round table.

Sora nodded and held out a cup. "May I have some more tea, please?" Aerith nodded and poured him some tea.

The door opened and Leon came in. He had a dark look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Yuffie asked with some concern.

It remained quiet for several minutes. " I just saw Maleficent." Everyone one but the KH crew gasped. "She's in town."

"Who?" Usagi asked.

"A witch." Cid answered, having a grave look on his face "It's cuz of her that our home world was destroyed nine years ago."

"Nine?" Sora asked. He thought back to when Usagi first showed up at the island. He looked at her. "Didn't you appear at the island nine years ago?"

Usagi brought her finger to her chin and thought. "Yeah. Just about…"

"Maleficent used the Heartless to run us out of our world. Cid used his gummi ship to get us out." Aerith explained. "That was when…" and she stopped.

"When what?" Usagi asked.

Aerith shook her head. "Never mind…" Usagi shrugged and continued to listen. "Maleficent holds a certain interest in Ansem's report. It contains the most extensive documentation of the Heartless known to exist."

"So she gonna use it to control the heartless." Sora concluded.

"That's one evil witch." Donald said.

Usagi nodded in agreement. "It's possible that she doesn't have all of the pages…"

"So we'll get the rest of them!" Goofy finished.

"We might be able to use the information to stop her!" Donald added.

Cid smiled at them. "Well ship's all done. I threw in a warp gummi for the heck of it."

Usagi smiled. "Great! Let's get started!"

/…/

Cid watched the teens and the animals leave. He looked at Aerith who was next to him. "You almost slipped back there."

Aerith nodded. "I know…" She smiled. "I can't believe how much she's grown. She's so strong, like her father."

Leon smirked. "And she's stubborn, just like you."

Aerith looked at him with a smile. "I suppose so…" Aerith looked at doors where her daughter had walked through. "I wonder if Cloud saw her yet?"

"It's a possibility." Yuffie said.

"I hope she comes out this okay…" Aerith said no longer smiling. "The powers she have can put her in so much danger…"

"We'll just hope for the best…" Leon said.

/End of Chapter 9/

Heck yeah! I got KH2 and was inspired! I already have some ideas for the sequel…. Maybe I should finish this first… -shrugs- I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Would this be a cliff hanger?

I don't feel like responding to reviews this time. Next chapter I will. Review, I really want to know the reaction of every reader to this. It inspires me.


	10. Fighting Darkness Ch10

Yay! Chapter 10! -sniff sniff- I'm so proud that I have gotten this far! Okay, let's get to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Sailor Moon in anyway, shape, or form (game, manga).

Votes:

Sora:11

Riku:10

I love KH2! I have such a cool scene in mind already… I better hurry up with this fic!

_Fighting Darkness_

_Chapter Ten_

"I wonder what's wrong with Riku…" Usagi said, thinking out loud.

"Yeah…" Sora agreed, then he shrugged. "Oh well! At least we know he's okay!" Usagi nodded and continued to look out the window with a sad look on her face. "Hey… Cheer up…"

"New world dead ahead!" Goofy exclaimed pointing at it.

/…/

"It's a freakin' desert!" Usagi complained. Sora smiled. At least she's not sad anymore. He hates to see her like that. "It's so hot! Geez…"

"Look! There's a town." Goofy pointed to Agra bah .

As soon as they stepped in town, the Heartless appeared.

"What a shock…" Sora said with sarcasm. After defeating the Heartless, Sora and his companions walked further into town. There were many shops. One sold plates, another sold rugs, and another sold fruit. But no one was there to watch their products.

"Think the Heartless scared 'em off?" Goofy asked.

Donald shrugged. "Maybe…" Usagi walked around, looking at the merchandise. "This is not the time to shop!" Donald yelled.

" I was just looking!" Usagi said.

"Right…" Sora walked away looking around. He looked inside a hole in a building and saw a pole. Curiosity got the best of him so he climbed up. He looked around. 'Looks like someone lives here.' he noted.

-SCRAPE (AN: Or something like that….)-

Sora looked at the source of the noise. It was only was only a carpet and a drawer. The carpet lunged at him. "Yikes!" Sora lost his grip and fell. His companions heard and gathered around the hole.

"What happened to you?" Usagi said with a laugh.

"T-there was a carpet and i-it moved!" Sora explained.

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "A moving carpet?"

Sora nodded. "I'll show you!" Sora, Usagi, Donald, and Goofy. All climbed up one at a time. "Look!" Sora said pointing to the moving carpet.

"Wow…" Usagi said, walking over to it. She moved the drawer. The carpet seemed to bow thankfully and then it flew out the window. "Weird…"

/…/

Goofy looked around the alley. "No Heartless here! Ayuck!"

Usagi looked around. The column of boxes in the far corner moved slightly. "If you're a villager, you can come out."

A beautiful, young Arabic woman stepped out. She had on light blue pants that got puffy from the knee down. Her shirt only covered her chest. Single thick straps went around her arms, slightly under the shoulders, and to the back. The shoes she wore were golden and swirled up at the tip. "I'm princess Jasmine." She said, introducing herself . "My father is the sultan of Agrabah.

"Wow!" Goofy said. "A real live princess!"

"Why are you out here?" Sora asked, crossing his arms.

Jasmine looked down with a sad look on her face. "My father has been deposed by Jafar, who now controls the city."

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Jafar?"

Jasmine nodded. "He's the royal vizier. He gained evil powers and seized Agrabah. Jafar's desperately looking for something. He calls it the keyhole."

"So you tried to escape?" Donald asked.

Jasmine nodded. "Jafar caught me, but Aladdin helped me. He left a while ago to take care of something. I hope he's alright…"

"Oooo…" Usagi teased. "I'm sensing love…" Jasmine blushed.

"Aladdin?" said a dark voice above. Everybody looked up to see a man dressed in black and dark red robes. He held a golden staff with a cobra head on top in his hand. He is Jafar. "Princess Jasmine, allow me to find you more suitable company. These rats wont do…" he said with a smirk.

Usagi growled. "Rats?"

"Usagi! Take Jasmine and go!" Sora ordered.

Usagi nodded. And beckoned Jasmine to follow her. Sora, Donald, and Goofy all got their weapons out, ready to fight.

"Ahh…" Jafar said with interest. "The boy who holds the key…" Some Heartless appeared next to him and immediately attacked their enemies. Jafar left the scene.

/…/

Usagi looked over the counter. Then she looked at Jasmine, who was next to her. "You sure this is a good hiding spot?" Usagi whispered.

Jasmine nodded. "He hasn't looked here yet.."

Usagi nodded and looked over the counter again. "Where do you think Aladdin is?"

The Arabic princess shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I do know he's in the desert."

"I can hear you…" They both gasped and looked at Sora. "You should really be more quiet…"

Usagi cut him off. "Go to the desert and look for Aladdin…"

"You're kidding, right?"

"I have a feeling that the flying carpet is his… Use that to find him."

Sora nodded. "You always have those kinds of feelings. And you're always right." Usagi smiled at him.

"I'm sensing love…" Jasmine said, mocking Usagi. The two teens blushed.

"Um…" Sora started. "We're just gonna go…" he turned around and left real fast. Jasmine giggled.

/…/

Sora, Donald, and Goofy are riding the magic carpet to some place in the desert.

"Gosh…" Goofy said, "Usagi was right."

"Yup." Sora said nodding, "You can always trust that sixth sense of hers."

"We didn't find Aladdin just yet." Donald pointed out.

"Then who's that?" Goofy asked, pointing to a young Arabic man trapped in quicksand and surrounded by some Heartless.

"Well, whoever he is, we have to help him." Sora said as the carpet declined.

/…/

Usagi wiped some sweat off her brow and glared at Jafar. He laughed. "Just give up girl, you'll only be destroyed!"

"Like hell…" she got in her battle stance again.

The evil vizier laughed as he summoned some more Heartless. "Oh well… I tried to be nice…"

"Yeah right…" Usagi growled.

Jafar lost his last bit of patience. "Tell me where the princess is!" he roared.

Usagi smirked. "Good luck finding her…"

Jafar growled. "Get rid of her!" he ordered. "No matter, I can find the princess easily…"

/…/

Sora and the others are riding the carpet back to Agrabah with their new friends, Aladdin and Genie.

"So…" Aladdin started. "You think your friend can hold her own against Jafar?"

Sora nodded. "She's pretty strong."

"But we never actually fought Jafar." Donald said, pointing out another fact. "How do we know for sure?"

"Well, I have faith in her." Sora said.

Genie flew around the carpet. "Ah, fresh air! The great outdoors!"

"You don't get out much?" Sora asked trying to follow the Genie's movements.

Genie stopped flying around and is now flying at the same level as the carpet. "Comes with the job. Phenomenal cosmic powers. Itty-bitty living space. It's always three wishes, then back to my portable prison. I'm lucky to see the light of day every century or two…"

"Hey Genie… How about I use my last wish to wish for your freedom?" Aladdin looked at him.

Genie smiled brightly. "Really!"

Aladdin nodded. "It's a promise!"

/…/

Sora ran into Agrabah. "'Sagi!" he looked around.

Aladdin ran up next to him. "Jasmine!"

Sora ran further into town. "'Sagi!" Usagi slowly stood up from behind a counter of one of the many shops. Sora ran to her. "You look tired…" he said.

"I'm sorry Sora…" Usagi said with regret. "I couldn't protect her…"

Sora helped Usagi over the counter. "Jafar got Jasmine?" he asked her quietly.

Usagi nodded. Sora placed her arm around his shoulders. "I can walk." she stated simply.

"Well, I'm helping."

They walked together to tell Aladdin the bad news. When they reached him, Aladdin could tell that it wasn't good. "So, Jafar got her…"

"I'm so sorry…" Usagi said.

Aladdin shook his head. "It wasn't your fault. I'm sure you did your best. Do you have any idea where they went?"

Usagi thought for a moment. "I heard something about The Cave of Wonders."

"I just got from there!" Aladdin exclaimed.

"But we saw you in the middle of nowhere." Goofy said.

"I was coming back to Agrabah." Aladdin explained. "That doesn't matter now. We have to go back!"

/…/

Aladdin, Sora, Donald, and Goofy jumped down from the carpet and landed in front of Jafar. Usagi stayed on the carpet, still worn out from the Heartless she fought before.

Jafar grinned evilly at his enemies, especially Aladdin. "Hello street rat…"

"Where's Jasmine?" Aladdin shouted demanding to know.

"Oh, I don't know…." Jafar said obviously lying. "Why don't you just wish to find her."

Aladdin reach for the lamp on his belt only to find it missing.

Usagi looked around and saw a red parrot flying toward Jafar with the lamp in his claws. "Fire!" The spell did hit the bird, but he already dropped the lamp into Jafar's clutches.

"Good work Iago." Jafar said, petting the bird that was perched on his shoulder. Some Heartless appeared., surrounding the heroes. "Destroy them…" he commanded with venom dripping from his voice. He walked into The Cave of Wonders. Everyone in the circle drew out their weapons.

"I'll cast some spells." Usagi said from the carpet. Sora nodded and blocked a lethal attack. Donald cast some spells himself and Goofy was blocking, attacking, and aiding his friends whenever possible. Usagi did her fair share; she cured her allies whenever necessary. Once the Heartless were gone, she jumped down form the carpet. "Let's go guys."

/…/

Jafar smirked as the Keyhole before his eyes. "Good work…" He said to the sulking bule figure in the corner.

A portal appeared in the center of the chamber. Maleficent walked through and looked around. "I'm sensing many Heartless, Jafar. Is it the boy?"

"No worries, Maleficent. My Heartless already took care of him and his friends."

She walked up yup next to the vizier. "Are you certain? Don't underestimate them." She looked down at the princess.

"Even if they did survive…" Jafar looked down at the lamp in his hand, starring at his disfigured reflection. "I'll have Genie take care of them… Why don't you just take the princess now?"

Maleficent shook her head. "I have to see how trust worthy that boy, Riku, really is."

"WAIT!" Sora ran in with the others behind him. He spotted the witch. "Are you Maleficent?"

A dark portal appeared before her and she walked through without a word. Usagi placed her hands on her hips. "That was rude…"

Aladdin spotted Jasmine near the Keyhole. She seemed to be unconscious. He then saw Genie sulking in a corner. "Genie! I need your help!"

Genie looked at Aladdin with a sad look. He shook his head. "I'm sorry Al…"

Jafar laughed and held up the lamp as he did so. "You see boy, the Genie is bound to serve the master of the lamp." He grinned evilly. "Now for my second wish… Crush them!"

Aladdin looked Genies way. "No, Genie…"

Genie sighed and slowly float over to them. "I'm real sorry Al…" He balled his hands into tight fists. "The holder of the lamp calls the shots. I can't disobey his commends." Suddenly, lighting struck behind. Sora and everyone else froze with terrified looks on their faces. "MOVE!" Genie shouted. And they did just that. Everyone was in completely different place. Dodging Genie's attacks were easy since he tried to miss them away. Goofy was hit couple of times though…

Jafar watched them. "Pathetic…" The evil vizier shook his head. "Genie!" Genie stopped his attacks. Jafar continued. "For my final wish… Make me an all-powerful genie!"

Genie unwillingly granted his wish. Jafar laughed manically as he slowly transformed into a genie.

"This is not good…" Goofy said.

Jafar punched the floor with his mighty fist, making a hole in the ground, and flew down there.

"Whoa…" Sora said catching his breath.

"We have to stop him!" Aladdin said to everyone in the chamber.

"Hop on!" Genie said, pointing to his back. "I'll give you a ride."

"Thanks Genie." Sora said. Then he looked at Usagi. "You're staying here."

"What!" She exclaimed. "Why!"

"You're still tired from before." He stated.

Usagi frowned and kicked some dust on the floor. "Fine…" Sora climbed on Genie, who transformed himself into a plane. They went down.

-CRASH-

Usagi ran to the edge and looked down. Jafar was throwing big rocks that came straight from the lava at her friends. "Bastard…"

"What's going on?" Usagi turned her head to looked behind herself. Jasmine was awake.

She rushed next to blond and looked down. "Is that-?"

"Jafar." Usagi answered her questions before she even finished asking. They continued to watch their friends dodge deadly attacks. "They're not gonna win that way…" Usagi looked around for something… anything that would help. Then she saw it. She ran over and picked it up. In her hands, she held a black lamp similar to Genie's. She ran to the hole.

Jasmine looked at the item Usagi was holding. "A lamp?" Usagi nodded as she aimed carefully and threw,

"OW!" Sora rubbed the spot on his head where something hit him. He looked down and saw a lamp. An idea came to him and he picked it up. "Oh Jafar…"

Jafar looked Sora's way. Annoyed was written all of his face. "What!" Then he saw the lamp. Now panic was written all over his face. "How…?

"The holder of the lamp calls the shots." Sora smiled. "Into the lamp. My commands are absolute."

A whirlwind came out of the lamp, sucking Jafar inside. "No!" Jafar screamed as he was sucked in, taking Iago with him.

"Yes!" Usagi cheered.

"Jafar's gone." Jasmine said, relieved.

Usagi nodded. "This is-!" She was shoved forward and she fell down the hole. Jasmine gasped and looked at the assailant. Usagi tried to grab onto anything to stop herself from falling. She caught something but it didn't help.

Sora gasped once he spotted his friend. "'Sagi!"

Aladdin looked at Genie. "That would be wish number two." he told him.

"Whatever!"

Genie shrugged and caught the falling girl just before she hit the lava. Usagi took some deep breaths. "Thanks Genie… I owe you."

Goofy was slightly confused. "Why would jump down without a warning or someth-?"

"I was pushed!" Something in her mind clicked. "Oh no…"

Aladdin seemed to be reading her mind. "Jasmine…"

"Hop on." Genie said as he transformed himself into a plane once again.

When they reached the top, Aladdin immediately jumped out and looked around for any sign of Jasmine. As he did so, Sora sealed the Keyhole. Usagi groaned in frustration. "I did it again…"

The chamber began to shake. Loose rocks from above fell down. "Um…" Sora started. "Just a thought, but maybe we should leave."

Genie nudged him in the side. "I like the way you think. To the carpet!" Everyone, but Aladdin, was on the carpet ready to leave. The hovered by him. "Hurry up Aladdin!" Sora shouted over the rumbling.

"But Jasmine… she still might be…"

Usagi grabbed his hand. "She's in another world! Now come on!"

/…/

Aladdin is sitting in front of the poorly boarded window with a depressed look on his face. Genie waved the lamp in front of his face. "You still got one more wish, Al! Just say the word and I'll bring the princess back!"

Aladdin thought for a minute. "Genie…" Genie prepared to grant his wish. "I wish for your freedom."

Genie's jaw dropped to the floor, literally. "But… Al."

"I promised you, remember?"

Genie gave Aladdin a bone crushing hug. "Thanks Al!" and his cuffs disappeared.

"Hey Aladdin…" All attention went to Usagi. "I'm may not be a genie, but I'll do my best to grant you what you really wanted to wish for. I'll do my best to bring Jasmine back. I promise."

"Don't you think you're being just a teensy bit hard on yourself?" Goofy asked.

Usagi didn't answer. Genie took her hand and put the lamp in it. "Whenever you need the help of a real Genie, give me a call." Usagi nodded and smiled.

/End of Chapter 10/

Wow. Quick update, wouldn't you say? I want to get to Hollow Bastion as soon as I can. What's next? Monstro? Oh yeah… it is. Anyway, reviews:

Riku fan- Everyone's starting to like that couple nowadays…

Chika-Thank you, thank you, and Riku is really catching up.

Flame Ivy Moon- I'm so happy that you love it.

Taiki- Yup. They're her parents and why they wont say anything will be revealed later on. Another on for Riku… You're on the final battle. Hmmm… I just might steal your memory card… Well, I hope this update was quick enough!

Well, Spring break is ending, which sucks. Another update might no come for a long while. You see, while I'm writing, I'm replaying the game on expert. …Not smart. But I refused to start over again. I'll try to dig some stuff from my memory. Anyway, please leave a review, they inspire me.


	11. Give Up My Heart?

-starts dancing- Oh yeah! Chapter 11! -continues to dance-

Sora: Because silvershell is so busy, I'll be announcing the pairing results and the disclaimer. Now the votes are…

Sora: 17

Riku: 19

Sora: ……And now the disclaimer.

Silvershell doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Sailor Moon in anyway, shape, or form (game, manga).

Sora: And now… To the fic! VOTE FOR ME!!

Riku: You can't be saying that!

Sora: -shrugs-

_Fighting Darkness _

_Chapter Eleven:_

_Give Up My Heart?_

Phil stood in the lobby, posting up some new information about the tournament on the green bulletin board. Yup, that's right. The games are starting again. It didn't take as long as expected to clean up after Hades' pet trashed the arena.

"Phil Cup?" asked a goofy sounding voice. The goat man turned around and saw Goofy reading the poster. He leaned a little to the side to look behind the dog. There stood Usagi, Sora, and Donald.

"Hey kiddos!" he greeted, mostly to Sora and Usagi.

"Naming a cup after yourself?" Donald asked. "That's not right. Doesn't even sound right…"

"Sound better than 'Donald Cup.'" Sora said with a grin. Donald glared at him and Sora looked away, acting like he didn't do anything. Usagi giggled. Donald turned his glare in her and she repeated Sora's actions.

"Hmm…" Phil rubbed his chin in thought. "Let me guess. You junior heros want to enter, right?"

Donald stomped his foot down. "Do you have to remind us?"

Usagi suddenly stepped in front of the duck, pushing him back slightly. "Sign us up, Phil!"

"Of course!" He said as he turned around and faced the sheet. He signed them up using a quill that hung on a string beside it. He stepped back, looking at his sloppy handwriting as if it was a work of art. "The tournament starts tomorrow. You guys know what to do till then."

/…/

Usagi laid on her stomach, thinking about the events that happened not so long ago. About how she was suppose to protect Jasmine but failed twice. One time for not being able to handle the heartless and another time for letting her guard down.

Sora watched her from another bed that was next to hers. He sighed. "You know, Goofy's right. You are being too hard on yourself." Usagi turned her head to the side, facing the wooden door. Sora hopped off the bed, landed on his bare feet, and made his way over to her. He knew was on her mind. He sat down next to her and poked her in her back. "Look at me." There was a moment of silence until Usagi finally sat up. "You can't save everyone…"

"But I want to." Usagi cut in. "And Jasmine was just one person. It's not that hard to protect person."

"It is with a whole bunch of heartless attacking you." Sora said trying to reason with her.

Usagi thought for a moment in silence. "So… I was too weak." She sighed and fell back on the bed.

Sora silently sighed. 'Stupid…' he thought mentally scolding himself. He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back up. "Listen… My Mom told me, 'You can never change the past but you can prevent it from happening again.'" Usagi stayed silent as she let the words sink in. "Do you understand?"

Usagi nodded. "Yeah…" Then she smiled. "Thank you Sora." She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close.

Sora smiled too and returned the hug. "Don't thank me. Thank my Mom and my horrible math grades."

/…/

Sora looked at the tournament sign-in sheet with Usagi looking over his shoulder. Donald and Goofy stood a few feet away. Maybe talking about their king. "Did Cloud sign-up?" she asked.

"I don't see him." Sora replied still scanning the sheet. Usagi sighed and started to scan the sheet as well.

Nope. No Cloud. But there are other competitors. There was something strange though. The competitor's names were burned on the sheet, like someone took a pen with a flame at the tip and signed them up.

Sora noticed this too. "Weird…"

"What?" Donald quickly waked up to the sheet, pushed Sora back, and examined the sheet. Donald's shove caused Sora to lose his balance and fall back, taking Usagi with him.

Sora landed on top of her with his head on her stomach. "Get off Sora! Your big head is crushing me!!"

"Nah." Sora said, brush some hair out of his eye. "My big head is comfortable here."

Usagi's eyebrow twitched. "Sora…"

"Ahem!"

Both teens looked up at the same time. "Cloud!?" They quickly stood up facing him, with their hands behind their backs, looking like kids that got caught with their hands in the cookie jar right before dinner.

"Why is it every time I see you two, your on top of one another?" he asked, eyeing Sora suspiciously.

"That's not true!" Sora said, not taking any notice to the look that the man is currently giving him. "We weren't like in the waiting room during the prelim- Why are you holding a mop?"

Usagi coughed. She really meant to laugh but she passed it off as cough for Cloud's sake. He was carrying a mop in one hand and a bucket with a rag and cleaning supplies inside, in the other. He sighed, not wanting to explain, but he did anyway, knowing that they wouldn't leave him alone. "This is my punishment for signing a contract with Hades…"

"So, you're a janitor?" Goofy asked. He only received a glare from Cloud. "Just asking…"

Sora tapped his chin thought. "Well in that case," Sora stopped tapping his chin. "The boy's bathroom is a mess! The paper towels are everywhere and the mirrors are dirty…" Sora counted off with his fingers all the things that were wrong with bathroom, until Phil walked up.

"What are you junior heroes doing?! The tournament is starting!"

The said group gasped.

"Oh no!"

"We gotta hurry!"

"C'mon Donald!"

"Goofy, get your shield!"

Phil watched them leave with Goofy following a bit behind because he had to pick up his shield. He then turned his attention to Cloud. "What are you standing around here for!? The boy's bathroom is a mess! Clean it up!!" With that said, Phil walked to the waiting room.

Cloud sighed again and quickly walked the boy's bathroom.

/…/

Sora smiled as he held the trophy. "Easy victory!"

Donald snatched the trophy from him at looked at it closely. It was a simple long, slim, golden trophy. He frowned. "It's plain!" he complained and tossed it over his shoulder.

Luckily, Goofy was there to catch it. "Gawrsh Donald. I think it's kinda neat!"

'Me too." Usagi said looking at the trophy. "I mean, yeah it's plain. But it's real gold!"

The door the waiting room opened, catching everyone's attention and ending the conversation. Phil walked in with a happy look on his face. "Congratulations! I knew you kids could do it!"

Donald glared at him. "Kids??"

"So are we heroes yet?" Sora asked, ignoring Donald comment.

"Nope!" was the reply.

Sora sighed heavily. Usagi smiled and patted him on the back. "We'll be heroes in no time."

"With battle tactics like that?" All attention went to the person that just entered the waiting room. Cloud walked over to the teenagers. "I saw you two fighting. Both of you show potential as swordsmen. However your technique sucks."

"Sucks!!" Usagi and Sora repeated in disbelief.

Cloud nodded. "Both of you consistently leave yourselves open. It's dangerous."

Sora nodded, understanding that Cloud told them this for their own good. "So, how can we fix it?"

"Simple." Cloud replied. "I'll help you."

The two teens blinked. "Really?" Usagi asked with hopeful eyes. Cloud nodded. "Cool! When do we start?"

"Now."

Sora groaned. "Now?"

"Right now. Let's go."

Goofy waved good-bye as Cloud dragged the two teenagers out. "Ahyuck! Good luck!"

/…/

Sora dragged his sore body into bed. "Cloud's brutal!"

Usagi pulled the thin covers over herself. "I know but he's only trying to help." She smiled. "Besides, we learned some cool new moves."

"Yeah." Sora said as he pulled the covers over himself. "He did say that we improved a lot today."

"He also said we have a long way to go."

Sora rolled to his side to look at her. He saw that she had already done the same thing. He gazed into her blue eyes and saw something he recognized. "You know, you and Cloud have the same eyes."

Usagi blinked as Sora's words sunk in. "Really?"

"I think so. His glow too."

"Oh…" Usagi shifted her position so that she laid on her back. "Cool."

Sora shifted his position as well. "Good night, 'Sagi."

"Night Sora."

A few moments of silence passed by. Even though they were completely exhausted, they just couldn't sleep. A few more moments of silence passed by until a soft humming cut through the air. Sora stayed silent as he listened to the soft melody. He unconsciously shifted again and the humming stopped.

"Sora?"

"Hmm?"

"Did I wake you up?"

"No. Keep going." he said with a wave of his hand.

Usagi sighed and continued to hum. Sora sighed too as he listened to the soft relaxing melody.

Relaxing… Sora thought as he closed his eyes. Boy, was he _exhausted…_

/…/

A loud snoring tore into the ears of Usagi, Sora, and Goofy. Donald released another loud snore as Goofy looked a the scanner, scratching the side of head. "I wonder where all the Heartless are?"

Sora shrugged from the pilot seat. He finally got to pilot the gummi ship. For some reason, Donald didn't get any sleep back at the Coliseum. He now sat in one of the passenger seats with the back of his head slumped to the side, snoring loudly. Usagi sat in the new seat next to Donald that Cid so kindly added to their ship. "It does seem kinda empty." Sora commented.

"Since you're piloting, their all running." Usagi said with a smile.

"Oh haha… very funny." Sora said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes as Usagi laughed.

Goofy continued to look at the scanner through out the scene. There weren't any Heartless around, but there was something. This something was huge on the scanner compared to the little dot in the middle that represented the gummi ship. And in was coming at them, fast. "Umm… Guys?" The two teens stopped bickering to listen to Goofy. "There's a huge thing on the scanner."

Usagi strained to hear over Donald's snoring. "There's a what on the scanner?"

Once she asked, something brushed against the ship, turning it sideways. Luckily, Sora, Goofy and Usagi had their seatbelts on. But Donald, on the other hand, did not. He fell out his seat and landed on window.

He woke up instantly. "OWW!" Sora straightened the ship and Donald fell back in his seat in a very odd position. He quickly straightened up. "What was that!? I was asleep for two minutes-!!" And he saw what it was. It was a huge, gray whale just swimming around in the mutliverse. Then it turned around, facing them with it mouth open. "It's gonna swallow us!" Donald cried. "Sora, get us out of here!"

But before Sora could even touch the controls, the gummi ship was swallowed whole.

/…/

Sora awoke to the sounds of a struggle.

"Give it back!"

"No!"

He slowly opened his eyes and lifted up head to find out what was happening around him. Usagi was wrestling with a little black haired boy. Sora blinked couple of times to try to get rid of the blur. He saw it more clearly.

Usagi had the boy pinned to the ground. She was an expert at that since she did it so much at the islands. She was reaching for something that he had in his hand. Of course, he moved his hand so she wouldn't get it. "Hand it over!"

"No!" the boy said, shaking his head. "It's mine!" Suddenly, his nose was covered in a bright light.., and grew two inches longer. The boy blinked at look at his now longer nose, making himself look somewhat crossed-eyed. Seeing that he was distracted, Usagi snatched the object and stood.

"What's going on, 'Sagi?" Sora asked, still a little dazed.

Usagi walked over to him and offer a hand to help him up. Sora took it and was up on his feet in no time. Usagi, the answered his question. "He took our gummi." she held the material in between her fingers. Sora looked at the boy, who was now sitting with arms crossed over his chest and pouting. Wait… was he boy? That nose looks wooden.

"Pinocchio! Pinocchio!" A small voice rang through out the area.

Sora search through his memories so he could put face with the voice. "That sounds like…"

"Jimmy!" Pinocchio sad happily as the cricket leaped on a piece of wood near him. "Hi!"

Jimmy on the other hand, wasn't happy to see Pinocchio the way he was. He tapped on the boy's nose with his little umbrella. "You lied again." he stated. "You know your not suppose to lie, Pinocch! A lie only grows and grows until you get caught. Just like your nose."

Pinocchio listened to Jimmy word's closely. He's right. He shouldn't lie because he'll never become a real boy. "I'll never tell a lie again, I promise." And his nose shrunk to it's normal size.

Jimmy smiled. "That-a-boy, Pinocchio." Then he jumped onto the puppets hat. "Now you should lead you guest to their friends." Sora and Usagi looked around. Donald and Goofy were missing! "They're at the ship with your father!" The cricket explained. Pinocchio smiled and turned around to look at his guest. "Follow me!"

/…/

"Sora! Usagi!" Goofy pulled them in a tight embrace. "You're alive!!" Donald, who was leaning on a ledge, just watched as the teens struggled to free themselves. Goofy really doesn't know his own strength.

Pinocchio ran in the living quarter on the other side of the small boat. He dragged out an old man a minute later. His hair was completely white and he had thin rectangle shaped glasses sitting on his nose. "Oh, well I see we have more visitors! Would you mind letting go, lad?" he asked Goofy.

Goofy blinked and dropped the teens, who immediately took deep breaths to fill their lungs with air. "Gawrsh! Why didn't you twp say something. The only response he received was a why-do-you-think-look.

The old man laughed a little. "Anyway, I'm Geppetto, Pinocchio's father."

"Father! Father!" Pinocchio said as he eagerly tugged on his arm. "These guy's had a gummi too!"

Geppetto raised an eyebrow at this. "Really?" He looked at the group of people, saw the confused looks on their faces and decided to explain. "We're collecting these in order to escape." He walked over to a small box near by and picked up a small gummi block. "If make a ship from these blocks then we should accomplish that."

"Wow…" Donald said, pretending to be interested and that he didn't know anything about the blocks. "So, where are we anyway?"

Geppetto dropped the gummi back in box. "We're in the belly of Monstro the whale."

Goofy gasped. "We were eaten!!"

Geppetto nodded. "It seems to be that way."

"I'm gonna look for more gummi blocks Father!" Pinocchio said before he ran off.

"Don't go too far son!" Geppetto called after him. Then he laughed softly. "He's a restless kid. Even so, he's very precious to me."

"I can keep an eye on him if you want." Usagi offered.

Geppetto smiled at her. "That would be great. Thank you." Usagi nodded and ran, following Pinocchio's path.

Sora watched her go with a sad look on his face. 'She trying to make up for Jasmine…' he thought.

"She's a lovely young lady." Suddenly, Donald and Sora started coughing. Geppetto blinked. "Something wrong lads? Need some water?" They shook their heads and the old man decided to let the topic go.

/…/

Usagi sat on the crate, watching pieces of wood fly here and there. "Found one!" Pinocchio yelled as he held up the gummi block, triumphantly. It was pretty big; the puppet had to use two hands to hold it.

"Nice job." Usagi commented. She reached her hand. "Toss it over." Pinocchio threw it and completely missed his target. Usagi managed to catch it anyway. She placed it beside herself before she looked at Pinocchio. "Keep looking. You might find more under all that wood. She gestured to the large pile of wood on the other side of the area. And wood started flying once again. While Pinocchio was searching, Usagi was lost in her own distant world. When your sitting around doing nothing that tends to happen.

This happened in Usagi's case until she heard Pinocchio scream. She snapped out of her daze and looked around. Pinocchio was trapped inside the mouth of some creature. Seeing the symbol on it's head just above the eyes, Usagi could tell that it was a heartless. It's teeth were long; when clamped shut, it makes a small cage.

Pinocchio banged on the Heartless teeth. "Help!"

Usagi jumped off the crate and ran after the heartless. For something that has nothing but tentacles for legs, it was fast. "Stop!" she yelled with an image of the heartless stopping in her mind. It happened just like pictured it. Usagi soon caught up and forcefully open it's mouth and reached a hand out to the sobbing puppet. "C'mon Pinocchio. We have to hurry. The spell won't last long." He sniffed a couple of times and wiped the tears for his face. "C'mon." she urged. Pinocchio quickly climbed out from his prison and into Usagi's arms.

The teenager walked quickly to get a good distance away from Heartless before the spell wore off. Truth be told, this was the first time she used it. She was a good twelve feet away when she heard a cold voice. "Hold it."

Usagi immediately froze. She recognized the voice. How could sound so heartless? She put Pinocchio on the ground. "Go get Sora Pinocchio."

"But…"

"Tell him Riku's here." She said. The puppet sniffed and nodded. "Hurry!" He nodded again and ran off towards the boat.

Usagi finally turned around and lacked at Riku. The expression on his face matched the tone of his voice. Just by looking at him, Usagi knew that something wasn't right. Once she opened her mouth to speak, the Heartless started to move. Her eyes widen in alarm. "Riku! Look out!"

But he had no need to. The Heartless just stayed in place, swinging it's tentacles around. Usagi was confused. Why wasn't the Heartless attacking? "Riku?"

"What do you think your doing?" he asked in the same cold tone..

"What are you talking about?" she asked, still confused.

"That puppet could have saved Kairi!"

Usagi pondered his statement for a minute. "Save Kairi?" she repeated quietly. "Why? What happened?"

Riku gave her a cold look. Usagi glared back at him, demanding answers. "A puppet with a heart…" he said. "That heart could go to someone more deserving."

Usagi quickly put the pieces together. "Kairi lost her heart." she concluded, but she still had questions. "What does Pinocchio have to do with this? He's an innocent bystander!"

"What about you?" He asked shortly after. "Would you give your heart to Kairi?"

/…/

Sora watched the gold fish swim around in her bowel. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that fish winked at him a few times.

"Sora! Sora!" The said person blinked and looked behind him. Pinocchio was running toward him at full speed. Before Sora could say something, the puppet tackled him. Sora's back slammed against the table. It's surprising that the fish bowel didn't fall.

Sora blinked again. "What's wrong Pinocchio?"

"That one girl told me tell you Riku's here!"

Sora's eyes widen with shock. He pushed Pinocchio aside and quickly ran off.

"Sora!" Goofy yelled. "Wait for us!" Then he ran after Sora with Donald following behind.

/…/

Usagi stood there, speechless. She stared at Riku with a look of disbelief as he stared coldly back at her. "Well?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"I-" Usagi struggled to speak. Give up her heart? "I don't know…"

Riku shook his head. "You don't know… I knew it. You always ask for help, but your never able to return the favor."

"What?" Usagi was a bit confused. "Since when!?"

"Since you first arrived! You wouldn't be who you are today without Kairi!"

"What the hell are you going on about, Riku!?" Usagi shouted. Her mind raced for a meaning to his words. She remembers always being around Kairi because both of them came from another world. Kairi did have a habit of dragging her to the places on the island where the boys were. But, what did that have to do with who she is?

Riku figured that she was thinking back to the past. "You see it now? You owe her a lot!"

Usagi shook her head. "You're insane! What the-!" Then she suddenly sensed a strong dark aura coming from Riku. That was it. "Riku…" her harsh voice went soft, "The darkness…"

Riku frowned. "It has made me strong! With it, I was able to save Kairi!"

"Save her how? She lost her heart!"

"At least I found her! You were too weak to do anything!"

Those words cut Usagi deeply. Too weak? She couldn't protect Jasmine and she just barely saved Pinocchio. Maybe she was too weak. She couldn't save Kairi from her fate. She couldn't even find her.

"Riku!" Sora ran up next to Usagi bringing her back from her thoughts. He saw the heartless near Riku and wondered why it didn't attack.

"He's controlling it, Sora." Usagi told him. "He tried to kidnap Pinocchio using it."

Sora looked at her, not wanting to believe her words, but he knows she wouldn't joke about it. Then he looked at Riku with a glare. "What's the matter with you?"

Riku simply glared back. "I should be asking you the same thing, Sora. You only seem interested in showing off that Keyblade these days. Do you even want to save Kairi?"

"Save Kairi? Sora repeated quietly, just as Usagi did. "What happened to Kairi?"

Riku just shook his head, not saying any words, so Usagi decided to say a few of her own. "Riku, I know you're trying to help Kairi. But the way you're going about this is all wrong! You're on the wrong side!" She paused a minute to catch her breath. "I don't want to fight you… But if I have to, I will."

Sora added his own words to her speech. "And we wont hold back!"

Riku's cold expression disappeared, leaving shock in it's wake. But that too disappeared and the coldness returned. "Then you leave me no choice." He put his hand behind him and large dark portal appeared. "I'll save Kairi on my own." Once he stepped into the darkness, the portal began to disappear.

Sora ran to it, trying to reach it before it disappeared completely. But the Heartless interfered; it swung one of it's tentacles at him, sending him back a few feet. Donald ran to aid him. Usagi made a simple gesture and her sword, Hikairi, appeared in her hand. "Goofy!"

Goofy ran up next to her. "Right. Gotcha covered!"

Usagi ran to the Heartless, flipping over the tentacles as it swung at her. She was able to cut off one of the tentacles. The Heartless let out a terrible scream as green liquid spewed everywhere. Goofy used his shield to prevent the unknown substance from touching himself and Usagi. It was good thing he did because once it hit his shield white smoke rose up. "Acid?"

"Burn it?"

Usagi nodded, not even looking at Sora, who had just come up with Donald next to him. "Sure. Donald." She gave the duck a speaking glance.

"Not a problem." he said, sticking his chest out, pulling his shoulders back, and lifting his beak. Sora raised an eyebrow at Donald's actions. His current stance looked much like Hercules. Maybe that's why he didn't sleep…

The Heartless suddenly swung it's only tentacle at the group and of course, they ducked. Then it scrunched up his face for a minute and pat out a large amount of acid. Sora and the others dodged it at the last minute. Only a few splatters of acid them and they felt it.

Donald looked at his wound on his arm. He could already see some red staining his white feathers. Deciding to return the favor, he pointed his wand at it's injured tentacle and cat a spell. "Fira!"

Flames erupted on the open wound, sending burning sensations throughout the tentacle. In only a few seconds, the whole entire tentacle was on fire and in a short moment, it turned to ashes. It crumbled down to ground in a large black pile.

"So…" Sora said after he observed the incident. "It's weakness is fire."

"And it works better on open wounds." Usagi added.

They shared a knowing look and charged at the Heartless with their swords up. They delivered many blows, causing deep wounds to appear all over. When they were done, Usagi and Sora jumped back on different sides with their swords pointing at the Heartless. Donald did the same with his wand and together, all three of them cast the same spell…

"Fira!!"

The Heartless' entire body was on fire. It released it's horrible cream for the last time. Soon, The whole Heartless turned into ashes and eventually disappeared leaving some traces of darkness.

Donald dust off his hands. "Well, that's that!"

Sora swung his Keyblade over his shoulder, "Yup. Let's head back."

/…/

Geppetto threw another piece of wood in the fire that was in the center on the of the ship. "That should do it."

Pinocchio was peeking in the small gummi that his father had build. "Gee Father, can we all fit?"

"All?" Usagi asked, giving Geppetto a questioning look. "What does he mean by all?"

"Well, I can't leave you young lads here."

"We can just use our ship…" Sora said as he started to walk away.

"What?"

Usagi walked behind the others as they left the wooden boat to go find their ship. She turned back around and waved at them before walking again.

Goofy easily found the ship for he already knew where it was. He received a bump on his head caused by Donald because everyone else was looking when they didn't need to.

Now they sat in the ship, waiting for the whale to sneeze. The smoke already seemed to spread throughout the mouth, so it shouldn't take long.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake and a very powerful wind blew the gummi ship out of the whale.

"We're out!!" Goofy cheered. "Ahyuck!"

"But we're not stopping!!" Donald screamed in panic "STEP ON THE BREAKS!"

Sora stomped on the breaks, slowing the ship down. After what seemed to be an eternity, the gummi ship finally stopped. Donald released the breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"Hope Geppetto and Pinocchio got out safely." Sora said.

"I'm sure they did." Usagi said. She sighed. "At least Pinocchio's safe…"

Sora grabbed the steering wheel. "Let's find another world." he said calmly, even though the expression on face said otherwise.

"We don't have to go no where." Goofy said with his traditional 'Ahyuk.' "There's a world right there."

Sora blinked and looked closer. There it is. It was so dark that it was camouflaging with it's background.

Donald frowned his brow when he inspected the world. "The king would never go there!"

Usagi shook her head. "Donald, the last time you said that, you found some clues. So let's check it out. Sora nodded and prepared to land.

/…/

Sora, Usagi, Donald and Goofy looked around, taking in their surroundings. There was a dark atmosphere along with an eerie light fog hanging in the air. A few feet away was a black, metal gate. A sudden with blew, sending chills down their spines.

"This place sure is spooky." Goofy said, speaking everyone's thoughts.

"You guys think the people that live here would look spooky too?" Sora asked, rubbing his arms. He was getting goose bumps already.

"Most likely." Donald answered. He made a gesture and his wand materialized in his hand. He tapped himself on the head. A bright light covered him for a second and disappeared. Donald stood there as a mummy. There were no bandages around his stomach. Actually, there was no stomach. Nothing but empty space took the place of Donald's stomach.

"Spooky enough?" he asked with his arms spread out so they could see his new look better.

Usagi examined the costume. "Definitely spooky."

"Great!" Donald said. He then pointed his wand at Goofy and a bright light covered him. When the light disappeared, Goofy stood there with a some raggedy looking cloths with holes and dirt spots scattered all over.

Sora noticed that his eyes were a bit weird. One of his pupils was normal but the other was a star. "More weird than spooky." he said. "But it'll do."

Donald pointed his wand at Sora. "Your turn."

A bright light covered Sora. Once it faded, he stood there in his new costume. On the right side of his head, covering his right eye, there was a mask that resembles a carved pumpkin because of its round shape, but it has small horns that make it look like it was suppose to be some kind of devil. There are two miniature black spiky wing adorned on his back, and a black shirt that clings to his arms with two off-white shoulder pads. His hands have white gloves that appear very large for his hands with two black X's on the back of his hand. The gloves are also very pointy at the tip of his fingers. His shirt has a zig-zag zipper going all the way down his chest, keeping it wrapped very close around him. His pants are puffy with the help of his silver-black belt with a blue center piece. His socks are a black that match the black on his arms, but they have a red wrap tightening around him, causing the material from the socks to stick out a bit from where ever the socks are not. His shoes are quite large and are a solid black with a whitish silver stripe extending all the way around the center of his foot, wrapping around the arch on the bottom of his foot. His neck is adorned with the usual golden crown he always wears, and his collar is black with an intricate silver design that resembles the shape of his wings. He also has vampire teeth.

Sora examined the costume. "I like it."

Donald turn to Usagi. "Hmm…" He said, tapping his lower beak with his wand. What was he going to do with her. Sora bent down and whispered something to Donald. Usagi raised an eyebrow when Donald perked up. Sora stepped back with a smile on his face.

"Sora…" Usagi said slowly. "What did you say to him?" He just gave her his cheesy smile in response.

Now the bright light covered Usagi. Once it faded, she frowned. Obviously, she didn't like her costume. She glared at Sora. "What is this suppose to be?" she asked, pointing to her costume.

Sora snickered. "You tell me." Her costume was short, stopping halfway down her thighs. It was black with a thick light pink line tracing the bottom of the costume. There was another pink line tracing the neck trim, but it wasn't as thick. On the sides, just below her rib cage, there were pink diamonds. Not the actual rock, but the shape of the diamond.

"Why did you make me a cheerleader!?"

Sora prepared himself to run. "But you look great!"

And that's when she chased him.

/Hikairi/

Thank you to my wonderful friend who gave the Halloween Sora description. I can't remember her pen name… I'll put it in the next chapter! So, did everyone like it? Review and let me know!!


	12. Halloween Town

Okay, here's the deal. I want Sora/Usagi only because I have no idea how put Usagi and Riku together. I have too many moments in Kingdoms Hearts 2 planned for Sora/Usagi, especially interactions with the group in Hollow Bastion.

So in conclusion, this fanfic will be Sora/Usagi. It'll be better for the plot, trust me.

I do not own Sailor Moon or Kingdom Hearts in any way, shape or form…

_Fighting Darkness_

_Chapter Twelve_

_Halloween Town _

After a few long moments, Usagi stopped chasing Sora and they were able to walk through the self opening, creaking gates. As soon as they all stepped into the town square, the gates slammed down closed.

"Yikes…" Usagi said, looking around. The dark atmosphere and eerie fog gave the town a spooky look. It was pretty small, as far as they could see. Only a few house surround the small town square. In the center of the town square was a little fountain filled with green water. And surrounding the fountain were Heartless! Sora and the other got in their battle stances with their weapons in hand, waiting for an attack. After a short while, none came.

Sora tilted his head slightly to the side. "Huh?" he muttered, confused along with the others.

"And now…" said a sudden voice, "Allow me to introduce the master of terror…" As the voice spoke, Heartless moved into two separate lines right next to each other. "The master of terror… The king of nightmares…" Sora, Usagi, Donald, and Goofy watched in confusion, the Heartless started to move a part in their separate lines with their arms up in a gesture to present something. "Jack Skellington!!" A tall skeleton wearing a striped black and white tuxedo emerged from the fountain. His arm were crossed, making an 'X'. Unconsciously, Usagi grabbed Sora's arm rather tightly.

The skeleton, also known as Jack stroke a 'tada' pose, earning an applause from the guy with the megaphone. The cone shaped little man tossed the megaphone aside and ran to Jack as fast as his little legs allowed him to, saying, "Bravo, Jack. Bravo! Those ghosts will be a hit at this years Halloween!"

"Why, thank you Mayor." said the skeleton, showing his appreciation. Jack looked at the Heartless as he rubbed his boney chin. "But, their movement still needs work. It just isn't scary enough. I'm going to consult the doctor." With that said, he walked over to some house not too far away.

The Mayor nodded in agreement as Jack walked away. "Then I'll attend to the decorations." Then the Mayor ran off to where to attend to the decorations.

"Can I have my arm back?" Sora asked Usagi, who was still holding his arm tightly, with sarcasm. She immediately released his arm and looked away. "Are you scared?" Usagi continued to look away, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.

Meanwhile, Donald walked up to one of the Heartless and looked at it right in the eye. Seeing no reaction, he took his staff and whacked it on the head.

"Donald!" Sora yelled in alarm, pulling the duck back. "What are you doing!?"

"It didn't attack." Goofy noted. Apparently, he was watching the Heartless the whole time.

Sora looked up at the floating, ghosts looking Heartless. Goofy was right… It didn't move an inch! "Wha?"

Usagi looked in the direction where Jack left. "Maybe we should ask the Doctor." She looked at the group to see their reaction.

"Did you see where he went?" Goofy asked.

Usagi smiled to herself. "Of course. My eyes don't miss a thing!" Sora groaned and shook his head. Bragging about her eyes again… "So, let's go!"

/…/

Sora quietly pushed open a door and looked around. There was nothing inside expect for a flight of stairs and another door at the top. He opened the door wider and walked in with Usagi, Donald and Goofy following behind.

Suddenly they heard Jack's voice. "I don't understand. Maybe the guidance system was damaged in the explosion or something."

"Nonsense!" Another voice responded, "My devices are always perfect!"

Usagi started to quietly walk up the steps. She wanted to know what was going on and to see what the 'Doctor' looked like. He sounded old.

"Usagi!" Sora whispered sternly, "No!"

She was already at the top of the steps before she glanced over her shoulder. "I just wanna see!" She whispered back before she bent down slightly and opened the door a crack to peek inside. Sora shook his head and glared. As he was glaring, his eye caught something he never notice before. She had a nice set of legs.

Sora didn't know how long she was looking, but apparently Goofy had to snap him out of it. He tugged on the teen's arm and pointed to the top of the steps. "Let's look." Sora nodded and walked up behind Goofy. Donald was already there, peeking in the room in a spot under Usagi. Sora, being taller than Usagi, stood behind her and peeked in. Goofy easily found spot and peeked in.

The room looked like it was made of metal. The floor was constructed of various types of metal. To the right of room, there was a medical table with a Heartless laying on top. Right to the table was a large machine. Against the adjacent wall, was a large book with yellow pages laying on a desk that seems to be too small for the book itself. The skeleton, Jack was leaning over it, reading.

"I've got it!" Jack said suddenly, pointing his boney finger up. He spun around the face the Doctor. "The Heartless need a heart! Do you think we can add a heart to that device, Doctor?" Jack asked the question eagerly.

Usagi's senses kicked in. She has a bad feeling about this. Giving the Heartless a heart? It sounds unnatural and when science tries to take over nature, something is bound to go wrong.

"Certainly," the Doctor replied, moving his automatic chair over to the far end of the metal table. "A heart is simple to make." He wore a closed lab coat, with black electric safe glove. His was big and had a line around the top. He also wore black glass on his face. He wasn't exactly what Usagi thought he would like, but then again, this world is full of surprises.

Spinning back around, Jack read from the book. "To make a heart, first take a container with a lock…"

The doctor reached under the table and took out an organic heart shaped container with a lock in the center. He tried to open the heart, but it wouldn't budge. "We need the key to this thing first." He opened the top of his head and scratched his brain, trying to think of where the key might be.

Just then, Donald ran through the door screaming. Sora started to lean too far and he fell on top of Usagi. The duck let out a sigh of relief. He was able to get away from a dog pile! Goofy just stared down at them, blankly.

Sora smile sheepishly at Jack and the Doctor. "I can open it!" He said, holding up his Keyblade.

"How about you get off of me first?" Usagi asked with that wonderful sarcasm of hers.

Once Sora was off of the blond, he moved over to the heart and pointed the Keyblade at the lock. A beam of light shot out from the Keyblade and into the lock. There was a click and the heart opened.

"My!" Jack said with astonishment, "That was amazing!" Sora looked down and scratched the back of head the hide whatever embarrassing blush was creeping up. "What's your name?" Jack asked.

"Sora."

"Well done Sora!" the skeleton complimented. "For helping us, I'd like for you and your friends to be a part of this year's Halloween!"

"Really?!" Sora asked, excited. "Cool!" Donald and Goof looked just as excited as him, but Usagi on the other hand…

"I'll pass."

"Well that's okay," Jack said, although he sounded a bit disappointed. "You could give us a review instead."

Usagi just nodded. "Why's that Heartless here?" She asked, pointing to it.

Jack glanced down at the Heartless. "The Heartless came to town not too long ago," He explained. "What's frustrating is I can't get them to dance with me. So Dr. Finkelstein and I are trying to improve the guidance system! He's quite a genius!"

Usagi glanced at Sora, giving him her bad feeling look, but he wasn't paying attention.

"Okay Doctor, let's continue!" Jack turned back to the book and read aloud. "To make a heart, we need pulse…"

The doctor reached under the table again and took out a glass jar with holes in the lid. Inside the glass jar was a frog with an oval shaped body. He opened the jar and dumped the frog inside the heart. "Next."

"Terror."

Dr. Finkelstein tapped his chin and looked around the room. What could represent terror?

Suddenly Usagi scream and moved to the other side of the room. Sora raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter with you?" She just pointed and everyone else in the room looked at the wall, On the wall was a big, black spider with legs as thick as pencils. Sora, Donald and Goofy all screamed and moved to where Usagi was.

"Perfect! Did you see the terror in their eyes?" The overly excited skeleton walked to the wall and took the spider. He tossed it to the heart it, surprisingly, went inside. Jack quickly moved the book and started to read. "Now we need fear."

Dr. Finkelstein reach under the table yet again and took out a big piece glass. He slammed it on the table, breaking it into many pieces and tossed them into the heart. Jack took the silence as his cue to read the next ingredient. "Hope and Despair."

For the last time, Dr. Finkelstein took out two snakes that were eating each other, creating a circle.

Usagi leaned close to Sora's ear. "Can they really make a heart?" she whispered. "I mean, it's much more complicated than that." Sora just shrugged.

"We have a heart!" Jack said suddenly. Sora and the rest looked at the table and indeed, the heart was beating just like a normal heart would.

Dr. Finkelstein put the heart in the machine and then pulled the big switch. Blue lighting surrounded the Heartless and it abruptly sat up.

"It's working!" Donald said with disbelief. Just as Donald said that, the Heartless fell back down.

"It failed!!" The doctor yelled, frustrated. His inventions never fail! Well, almost never if the heart is included.

"We might be missing some ingredients," Jack suggested. "It's just incomplete, that's all doctor."

Dr. Finkelstein move his automatic chair to the book and looked it over. After a little while he spoke. "Let's add memory. Sally!!"

Usagi looked around, wondering what this Sally will look like. Was she a big monster with nasty, yellow teeth and green skin? Maybe she another skeleton like Jack?

"Sally!?" There was no answer. "Good for nothing girl! Why did I bother to create her!" He turned to Jack. "Sally has the memory we need. Try to find her."

"No problem Doctor." He glance at the group. "Would any of you like to come along?"

"We would," Sora said volunteering himself and Usagi.

"Wait," The blond blinked. "What?" Sora grabbed Usagi's wrist and led her to the door. "Where are we going now?"

"Don't know," Sora said plainly.

Usagi took her wrist back when they reached the bottom. "You don't know where we're going and you're dragging me there? Are you crazy!?"

"Are you scared?" Sora asked.

Suddenly the door burst open and the Mayor ran in. "This is terrible, a major crisis!"

"What's the problem Mayor?" Jack asked as e came down the steps with Donald and Goofy behind him.

"It's the Heartless, Jack!" Mayor told him. "They're out of control!"

"Hmm…" Jack thought for a minute. "Our experiment must have triggered something. Don't worry Mayor, well take care of it."

"What about Sally?" Usagi asked as the Mayor left, looking a bit relieved. "What if she can't defend herself against the Heartless?"

"No need to worry about her," Jack answered, waving it off. "Sally is very good at hiding, and I know just how to find her." Jack pat his leg twice and seconds later a ghost dog with a bright orange nose came through the wall. "Can you find Sally for us?"

Zero let out a bark and zipped through the wall in search for Sally. The attempted to follow, but they stopped buy the Heartless.

"Forgot about them…" Usagi muttered, getting ready to fight.

/…/

Goofy gulped, "Is this a graveyard?"

Donald looked the place that Zero had lead them to. There were various tombstones around along with some dead trees. "I would say so."

Zero barked and flew around a bit before flying into a tombstone. From behind the tombstone, there a small sound of surprise causing Usagi to let out her own. She didn't expect anything to be, well _alive_ here. She still hasn't gotten the fact that this world is full of surprises through her thick skull.

A girl stood up from behind the tombstone. Usagi surprised to see at how normal she looked. Take away the stitches from her arms, legs, body and face, she practically a normal girl. "Is there something wrong Jack?" Sally questioned.

"Oh no!" Jack shook his head. "Everything's great! We'll have the best Halloween ever! All we need now is your memory."

"My memory?" Sally repeated. She held out the dead flowers she was clutching to her chest. "You mean these?"

"Your forget-me-nots? Yes." Jack politely, held out his hand.

"I have a bad feeling about this Jack…" Sally said with an unsure expression on her face. However, she still placed the flowers in Jack's awaiting hand. "Why don't we try something else? There's still time."

"Nothing will beat what I have planned. As soon as we give the Heartless a heart, they'll dance just as I envisioned it!" Jack was so caught up in vision he just noticed Sally's worried look. "Trust me! You'll love it." Jack reassured as he made his way out the graveyard to complete his vision.

Everyone but Usagi and Sally followed. "So that's what he wants to do," the blond figure. "Control the Heartless."

"I have a bad feeling…" Sally repeated.

"Same here. That kind of device can easily fall into the wrong hands," Usagi said, voicing her worry.

"Jack doesn't really see the bad side of things…" Sally explained as she moved to follow Jack.

"I can tell…" Usagi sighed, "I just have to make sure it doesn't. Are woman the only level headed people around here?" With a final sigh, Usagi left the graveyard.

From a coffin in the back, giggling could be heard. Three children jumped out of it one at a time. One was dressed up as a witch with a hat included; this was Shock. The second kid was dressed up like a devil; this was Lock. The last kid was dressed up as a skeleton and he was shortest one of the group; this was Barrel.

"Did you here that?" Barrel said over the snickering.

"Sure did!" Lock said excitedly. "A heart!" He stopped snickering as he became a bit lost. "So, what do we do?"

"You really are stupid!" the witch, Shock said, annoyed. "It's it obvious?" Lock finally understood and nodded.

"Tell Oogie Boogie!" they said together in union, before they started to snicker.

/…/

"We're back!" Jack announced as he moved over the doctor and handed the flowers to him.

"This is it," Dr. Finkelstein said after he looked over the flowers. "Now we just need 'surprise'. I have hunch that Mayor may know were to find it."

/…/

Lock, Shock and Barrel sat, huddled up in a corner shaking as the large figure before them laughed manically. "A heart!?" the sack full of bug roared with laughter, "That bonehead is really making a heart!? That works for me! I can't wait to get my hands on-" he glanced down at his handless nubs. "Well I have no hands. But I can't wait to nab that heart and control the Heartless!" The figure continued his manic laughter.

He stopped abruptly and glared at the kids. "What are you three waiting for!? Go get that heart!"

They all screamed and ran out of manor in a flash.

/…/

Usagi walked behind Sora through the secret door in the back of the graveyard they were previously in. It only led to another graveyard that had a huge pumpkin off to the side. Usagi spotted the Mayor ahead standing buy some tombstones.

Happy to get this over with, she made her way to him. "Hey, do you have… 'surprise' or anything that represents surprise?"

Mayor nodded excitedly. "You bet I do, but to obtain it, you must play a game!"

"A… game…" Usagi could not believe her ears. She had no time for this!

Sora ran up after he heard the word 'game'. "What game?"

"Just over there," Mayor gestured to the bunch of tombstones along the side of a wall. "After you play, you can have the prize inside the pumpkin, but first-"

Mayor didn't finish because he was rudely interrupted by an explosion followed by little pieces of charred pumpkin falling from the sky.

"What was that for!?" Donald yelled, glaring at Usagi, who was now holding the Jack-in-a-box.

"We have 'surprise'. Let's go and complete the heart," she said as she made her way to the secret door.

Jack gave an apologetic look to the Mayor before he left with the others.

/…/

"Finally," Dr. Finkelstein held the now completed heart in his hands. "It is sure to work now." He moved his electric wheel chair over to the machine again, but before he got there something made the chair fall over. That something was Shock pushed the chair over. Because of the impact, Dr. Finkelstein dropped the heart. Lock moved from his hiding place and took the heart. He ran out with Shock and Barrel right behind.

"Blasted trouble makers!" Dr. Finkelstein yelled as they ran out. "After them!"

Jack automatically ran after them followed by Goofy, Donald and Sora. Usagi looked at the doctor. "Do you need any help?"

"Go after them!" he snapped.

Usagi frowned and left the lab. As she went outside, she vowed to make sure that he wont see the heart again.

"We lost them," Sora informed as soon as she came outside.

Zero barked and flew in front of Jack, for he had called for the ghost not that long ago. "Can you follow them boy?" Zero just let out another bark and flew off, following the kids scent.

/…/

Zero had led them to another a graveyard which can be found near the graveyard where the Mayor was in. To get there, the group had to travel trough yet another secret door. This graveyard was bigger and had less tombstones. In the center, there was strange hill that has the edge going out toward a gate and there was more ground swirled underneath it.

Oh yeah it was full of Heartless too.

It didn't take long to defeat the Heartless. After doing so, Jack traveled to the top of the hill. "I think I know where Lock, Shock and Barrel may have gone," he announced.

"Where to?" Sora asked.

"There is a Manor just beyond that gate," Jack explained as he gazed at the Manor in the distance. "We just have to figure out how to get over there."

Usagi sighed for the umpteenth time that day. She has no patience or time for this! She took out her frustration on the tombstone near her foot by kicking it.

"Oh look!" Jack exclaimed. The hill started to unroll and the tip went over the gate. "Now we can get in," The skeleton started to cross with the group following behind.

"Garwsh, I wonder how we got it to work…" Goofy thought aloud.

/…/

"I knew Oogie Boogie was behind this!" Zero led the group to bridge and across the bridge was Oogie Boogie's Manor.

"Who?" Donald asked.

"Oogie Boogie," Jack answered, "He causes trouble every now then..."

"And he went too far this time," Usagi interrupted as she crossed the bridge. "We have to get that heart back."

Jacked followed her. "First, we should find the kids and have them tell us where Oogie Boogie is."

"But what about the heart?" Sora wondered. "They took it, didn't they?"

Jack nodded. "That's right! And then I bet they took it to Oogie Boogie! Those kids are his henchmen after all."

Donald laughed a bit. "That's sad! I bet he's not even that strong!"

"We can't underestimate our enemies Donald," Goofy told him as if he was reading it from a book.

The group came up to a large, wooden door. Usagi opened it slowly and examined the area.. It looked safe. She opened the door wider to let everyone else in. "Coast is clear."

Sora walked in and looked up the steps. "How much further do we have to go to find the kids?"

Jack shrugged, "Who knows? They could be anywhere!"

"I say we just look around," Usagi suggested, "Hopefully there wont be any traps." In the back of her mind, Usagi really doubted that. The place looked like it was reeking with traps!

The group did what was suggested and looked around. To the blondes surprise, there wasn't any traps at all, just a few Heartless patrolling some areas. Eventually, they reached the highest point of the manor. On each side of the bridge were rib bones, moving rib bones. Usagi hoped that something useful was behind the door.

As the group got closer, they could hear some giggling inside. It was the kids! Jack opened the door and the kids froze.

"It's them!" Shock yelled.

"Run!" Lock shouted as he ran past Jack, followed by Shock and Barrel. Of course they didn't get far. Jack walked in giving Usagi, Sora and Goofy room to walk in with a kid they caught. They dumped them down in a corner and Donald walked the room. He closed it and stood there to make sure none of the kids would run out.

"Where is the heart?" Usagi asked with a small undertone of demand. She didn't get a response out of them.

Jack decided to take a more polite approach, "Can you tell us where Oogie Boogie is?" He got a response.

Lock shook his head, "We'll never tell you were he is!"

"Never!" Shock repeated.

Barrel nodded, "We'll never tell you about the green door!"

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Green door?"

"He could be lying," Sora whispered in her ear.

Usagi took note of the other two glaring at Barrel. "I don't think so. There is a huge chance that the heart is with him. Now we just have to find the green door."

"You'll never find it!" Lock said.

"Never!" Shock repeated, again.

Barrel nodded, "You'll never find the green door at the bottom!"

Lock and Shock glared at him again.

"I'm starting to like these kids," Sora said as he made his way out. Once everyone was outside, Donald used his magic to melt the door knob, locking the kids inside for a while.

The group made their way safely down to the bridge. The only reason why it was safe, was because they already got rid of all the Heartless.

Goofy looked over the side of the bridge. "How do we get down there?"

Usagi looked around and spotted the way down. "There!" To the left, there was large what looked like a root going downward. Best thing is, it doesn't look steep. "That part of the tree looks stable." Just to be sure, Usagi jumped down and tested the stability. "Yup pretty stable!" she gave them a thumbs up and continued her way down. The rest of the group followed after jumping down. The green door was waiting for them at the end.

"This is it," Jack announced. "Let's get the heart back!"

Usagi stepped up to the door with Sora. "We're doing more than that…" she murmured as she and Sora opened the door. It slammed shut once everyone was inside. On the opposite side of the room, on a higher floor level, was Oogie Boogie. Was nothing but a ghoul looking, dirty sack of bugs.

Jack stepped in front of everyone else, "Oogie Boogie, give be back the heart!"

The sack of bugs just laughed. "You want this?" He waved it around, taunting him. "Come and get it!" He shoved the man made heart in his mouth and swallowed.

Usagi gasped, "Oh no!"

"Let's see what this heart can do. Oh Heartless!" After a minute, two ghost like Heartless appeared at his side. "Is this it?" Oogie asked with a very disappointed voice.

"Not what you expected?" Usagi taunted. "Too bad. But you should know that a heart is as weak as it's owner…"

Sora flinched at those word. Even though it wasn't directed at him, he could still feel the venom dripping from her words. "Ouch…"

Oogie Boogie glared at the blond, "How dare you!" With his yell, there was a sudden force of power that knocked every off balance.

"You just had to say something!" Donald said to Usagi, blaming her.

Usagi just blinked, her face held the expression of shock. "Wasn't expecting that…"

Oogie Boogie started to laugh a bit manically now. "Just look around you!" The ground under Oogie's enemies lit up suddenly along with the rest of the room. They were standing on some kind of roulette!

"What kind of place is this?" Jack asked, looking around. The place was filled with all sorts of torture devices. He didn't have much time to analyze because the floor started to move, knocking everyone off their feet.

"Let's play a game, shall we?" Oogie's voice rang though the room. "I'll roll some dice and whatever number comes up decides the kind of torture you get!"

"Don't say anything!" Donald snapped before Usagi could speak.

The roulette stopped abruptly as Oogie threw the dice. "It looks like I get to summon some… HEARTLESS!" At his command, many Heartless appeared and attacked the group. Donald used his Fira spell and got rid of a couple of Heartless. Jack used his strong and fast attacks to take care of the fast Heartless, Wight Knights. Goofy covered for Jack and managed to destroy a few himself.

Usagi and Sora in the mean time tried to figure out a way to get to Oogie Boogie.

"He's really far," Sora observed, "All we can do is use magic."

Usagi looked at her enemy. Magic wouldn't be enough and she knew Sora knew that. At least one of them have to somehow get up there. She turned her gaze to Sora. He looked pretty strong and he has gotten stronger lately, so he shouldn't have any issues. "Throw me up."

"What!?" Sora yelled, flabbergasted. "I can't…"

Usagi, didn't listen to him, "Use your Keyblade. We have to be quick before this thing starts turning again."

Realizing there's no talking her out of it, Sora nodded. Usagi stepped back some to get a running start. Sora used the momentum from her run to give her the boost she needs to reach Oogie.

She landed almost perfectly not too far from the sack of bugs with her sword in hand. He glared at her. "You… What are you doing here!? Get back down there!"

"Don't think so," Usagi answered before she started to attack him. For a big sack of bugs, Oogie was pretty fast. She barley got any hits on him and the hits she did land on him weren't serious.

"Thunder!" Sora's Thundra spell hit Oogie right on the head, making him dazed. This allowed Usagi to land a deadly hit on his side. Bugs leaked out of the open wound.

Oogie screamed in frustration, causing another burst of power that knocked Usagi down on the roulette. "You little brat!" Oogie yelled as he tried to stop the bugs from escaping his body. "You'll pay for that! Let's see how you'll like getting cut up!"

As if on cue, a razor sharp blade fell from above landing in front of Usagi. Her legs barely escaped being cut in half! It rose back up a bit and moved above her.

"Look out!" Goofy screamed as he ran toward her. He managed to pick her up and he also avoided damage by holding his shield over his head, blocking the blade. The blade tried to cut them twice more before rising up again.

Oogie started to laugh again only to be silenced by a Fira spell by Donald which charred his cloth like skin. "Ow!" Oogie released his wound, allowing more bugs to escape, and started to put out some small fires on his skin. Usagi aimed and fired a Fira spell at Oogie, in the same spot where Donald's spell hit.

"Goofy!" Sora called out, "Give me a lift!"

"Gotcha!" Goofy said. Using the same method that was done before, Sora got a running start and Goofy used his shield to push him up toward Oogie.

When he was close enough, Sora delivered a single, powerful strike at Oogie's weaken chest, making a large cut. Thousands of bugs start to spill out. No matter hard he desperately tried, Oogie could not stop the bugs from falling out. The heart came out as well, landing at Sora feet. It was cut open by Sora's Keyblade, completely destroyed. "NOO!!" He shouted out as he deflated until he was flat on the ground.

Jack sighed sadly, "So the heart was a failure after all…" He walked to green door, muttering about thinking of a new Halloween event and how there wasn't much time. Donald and Goofy followed him.

Usagi looked down at the remains of the makeshift heart. "I knew it would cause trouble…"

Sora glanced at her, "You had a bad feeling?" Usagi looked at him and nodded. "Why didn't you say anything!?"

"You looked really excited, I didn't want to ruin your fun," Usagi told him. "I thought we could destroy it after the event, but it got into the wrong hands pretty quick." The bugs had crawled in different directions. On ground the ground where the bug once where was a piece of paper. Usagi walked over and picked it up, scanning it's contents.

Sora blinked and blushed a little, "You did that for me?"

Usagi nodded and looked his way. She raised a eyebrow at Sora's slightly red cheeks, "Yeah. Are you okay?" She took a step forward, which lead Sora into taking one back.

Sora laughed nervously. "Let's catch up with everyone!" he said as he quickly ran out. Usagi put the paper in the small pouch on her side. Her back pack transformed into the pouch to go with her costume. It's more convenient. She soon followed closely behind him.

/…/

The group made their way to the bridge and started to cross. "So where to now?" Goofy asked.

Donald jumped and bonked him on the head with his wand. "We keep looking for the king!"

"I can't shake the feeling that we're not done here yet," Usagi said. She could feel darkness growing with each passing second.

Sora was walking beside her. "But we beat Oogie, right?" He sounded unsure of this now. As soon as Sora finished his sentence, the ground started to shake and most of the bridge broke. Good thing the reached the end already.

Goofy put his shield over his head, yelling, "Not good!"

Jack who was ahead of the group, turned to look back at the manor. "Look!" he pointed at the manor. The group of four looked at the manor.

Donald was the first to speak. "What the!?"

"Is that Oogie!?" Sora asked, a bit taken back. Oogie was now the manor itself. On top of his head was a dark globe. "How did he get so big!?"

"That up there!" Jack pointed to the dark globe. "He's drawing power from it!"

Usagi nodded, "Then we have to get rid of it. No problem!" Sure Oogie could swing the huge lanterns at them, but it could easily be blocked or dodged. Suddenly, a bunch of gargoyle looking Heartless appeared and on the ground many shadows and skeleton like Heartless appeared. "Now it's a problem…"

Donald used a Thundara on the gargoyle Heartless eliminating a number of them. But there were so much left over.

"Sora, you have to get to the dark globe!" Usagi spoke quickly, for time was short. "We'll do what we can to cut you a path and keep the Heartless off of you! I'll be right behind you! You just gotta keep pushing forward!"

Sora nodded even though he didn't like the idea of leaving his friends behind. "Let's go!"

The group, including Jack, jumped down to face the army on ground and landed softly with the help of Donald's Aeroa spell. To start a path for Sora, Donald once again used a Thundara spell. This took out a number of Heartless, cutting a path for Sora and Usagi. Goofy ran down the path with his shield up ready to push any Heartless out the way.

Usagi raised Goofy's defense by casting the wind spell on him and spiraling wind protected him and attacked the weaker Shadow Heartless. They were almost to the manor. Goofy put his shield over his head. "Jump on!"

Sora was the first to use Goofy shield as elevation to get on the Manor followed by Usagi. They immediately ran up to get closer to the globe. Part of the bridge fluttered, as if it was trying to throw someone off. Usagi was the only one on this part of the bridge and she slipped.

Sora quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back up. They continued their climb up until they were intersected by many gargoyle like Heartless. They were close to the top. Usagi could feel the darkness radiating from the globe. "Go on, Sora!" she told him as she swiped at a Heartless.

Sora shook his head, "I'm not leaving you with so many Heartless!"

"I have Genie, remember?" She said before she blocked an attack and dodge another. Seeing that she can handle herself, Sora nodded and moved on.

Usagi search in heart for her friend. When she found him a light appeared at the tip of her sword followed by a blue whirl wind and Genie came out of it, stretching and yawning. "What's this?" he asked as he looked at his surroundings.

"A bunch of Heartless," Usagi answered. Genie smiled at her.

"Hey! I was wondering if you'll call me!" Genie pulled her in for big hug.

"Ack!" Usagi started to struggle. "Genie! We have Heartless!"

"Oh right!" Genie dropped her and flexed his fingers. "Just say the magic words!"

Usagi blinked. She was really confused. What were the magic words? "Please?"

Genie sighed, "Those aren't the words!" He disappeared and reappeared on her shoulder in a much smaller size. He poke in high squeaky voice, "The magic words are…" he whisper the rest in her ear. He disappeared again and reappear where he was and in his usual size.

"…" To avoid saying the magic words, Usagi looked around and saw that the Heartless were frozen in place. "What happened to the Heartless?"

"Oh I stopped time until you got the magic words." Genie waved it off then he down at her a bit excited. "Say it…" Usagi groaned and muttered the magic words. Genie put a hand over his ear, "I can't hear you!"

Usagi sighed and shouted out the words. "It's showtime!"

"Bingo!" The Heartless unfroze and Genie began attacking them with a variety of spells.

Meanwhile, Sora had reached the dark globe and hit it with his Keyblade. This caused Oogie to release a grunt. The globe only cracked a little from Sora's hit. He continued to deliver blows, cracking it more and more until it finally broke.

The Heartless disappeared and the manor started to slowly disintegrate. Sora made his way back down to Usagi and Genie. "Need a lift?" Genie offered. Sora nodded, grateful that he doesn't have to jump off the manor. Genie picked up each teen and disappeared. They reappeared by and exhausted Donald and Goofy. Jack seem to be okay though. He might a little sad that the heart didn't work and was destroyed. Genie put the teens down and said his farewells before disappearing.

Eventually, the manor disappeared completely, leaving the keyhole behind. Sora did his job as the Keybalde master and locked it.

/…/

Jack sighed dreadfully, "Why didn't I listen to Sally?" The group went back to the Doctor's lab to give him the bad news about the heart. Of course, he refused to accept the fact that it was a failure and went on believing that Sora just destroyed it.

Sally put a comforting hand on the skeleton's shoulder, "Don't feel bad Jack. We'll think of something for next Halloween. Let's do it together next year."

Jack smiled at her and nodded in agreement.

/…/

While everyone was boarding the Gummi ship, Usagi picked up some dead flowers from the ground. They reminded her of Sally's forget-me-nots. Her memories. But can flowers really hold memories? She sighed and looked up at the stars in the sky. If they could, Usagi wished that had brought her own set of forget-me-nots when she was arrived at Destiny Island, maybe then she wouldn't have forgotten where she came from. With another sigh, she looked back at the flowers and immediately dropped them.

The once dead flowers were now alive and vibrant. The petals are bright pink with a yellow center. The stem was strong and green with two leaves sticking out of each side. Usagi looked at her hands and then down at the flowers again. They were now returning back to their dead state.

"Too weird…" she said.

"Usagi!" Donald yelled from the ship, "Hurry up or we'll leave you!"

"What!!" Usagi ran to the ship, "Don't you even dare!!"

/…/

"Finally out of that world!" Usagi cheered as she relaxed back against her seat.

Sora smiled, knowing that Usagi couldn't see him. "So you _were _scared!"

"Was not!" Usagi snapped. "And stop smiling like that! I can see your reflection in the window!" Sora couldn't help but to laugh.

Chip and Dale walked on the dash board, carrying a letter. "You guy got a message while you were gone." Chip said gesturing to the letter with his head.

Usagi stood up and took the letter from them. "Thanks," She said before she read it over. She smiled down at Sora. "There's another tournament!"

/…/

Well, here you go! You finally have chapter 12. Now let me tell you what took so long, I hate battle scenes. So instead of writing this one, I wrote some other scenes for the fic for future chapters. Especially for the sequel and the sequel is for KH2 not CoM. I have no clue what the title will be.

I originally wanted to go to Neverland first but then I would have go to Hollow Bastion next. I can't believe I'm that close though… Anyway plans changed and here's the outline. After this, I'll do the tournament and Alantica, then Neverland, then filler chapter with a tournament and other thing, then Hollow Bastion where some bad thing will happen! I can't wait!

Okay another rant here. Who here has had some trouble trying to figure out how to beat Oogie Boogie? I was having a lot of trouble! I couldn't figure out how to get the roulette to stop. And whenever it happened, I thought Oogie did it. So then I finally see that I can control it, which is good since Sora was almost dead, I was able to enough to heal and I finally kicked Oogie's butt!!

Woot! Another rant. I really have to rewrite the other chapters. I have forgotten so many elements like Jiminy, Chip and Dale, and the summons. They are kinda important for the sequel! So right now I'm on chapter four. I don't know what I was thinking when I let Sora and Usagi beat Leon, probably because I did. But in reality, they will not be able to beat him. Should I work on the rewrite or the next chapter?

Anyway, act like you still love me and review! Please tell me why you like the chapter and why you didn't. What can I improve on? What are you're predictions? Alright now click on that little purple button down there and type away!

Please...?


	13. Atlantica

I'm back and with Chapter 13. I can't believe I made it this far though… Ha! I'm talking like I'm at Hollow Bastion or something. But I'm almost there though. If I cross out this chapter from the list then I'll have Neverland, filler chapter, and Hollow Bastion.

I haven't made up the rest of the list yet. Maybe another filler chapter, End of the World and then Epilogue. I don't know yet, but we'll see what happens. I'll figure it out while I write the filler chapter.

So yeah that's the plan.

I do not own KH or SM in any way, shape, or form. SO DON'T SUE!!!

_Fighting Darkness_

_Chapter Thirteen_

_Atlantica_

Usagi signed herself and the rest of group up for the Pegasus tournament with much better handwriting than Phil. Again, there were several entries that were burned on rather than written on. Except for one entry. Her eyes widen when she saw it and she ran off in search for Sora.

"Sora!!" she yelled as she ran down the hallway. "Sora! Guess wha-!" Usagi ran right into someone's rock hard chest.

"No running in the halls…" said a familiar voice. Usagi looked up and saw the face of Cloud. "Especially since I just mopped the floor. You'll fall and get hurt."

Usagi raised an eyebrow. Where did all this concern come from? "Get hurt? Cloud, I will be in more pain after another training session with you than falling on the floor. Besides, I know Cure."

Cloud nodded. He couldn't help but to act a bit fatherly towards his own daughter, even if it has been nine years and she's not the same little bundle of energy she used to be. "Sora's in the cafeteria."

Usagi shuddered at the thought of eating more of that green slime. "Thanks," she said before she took off running toward the cafeteria.

Cloud didn't even bother repeating himself.

Usagi entered the cafeteria and ran to Sora's side, quickly sitting down. "Sora! Guess who is in the tournament!"

"Could it be us?" asked a familiar, feminine voice. Usagi blinked and looked at the two people whose names she saw on the sign in sheet. Leon and Yuffie.

Sora blinked, "You guys are in the tournament too!?"

Yuffie nodded and took a bite out of her sandwich. Wait, sandwich!? "Food!" Usagi grabbed an untouched sandwich and started to chow down.

Leon weakly glared at the blond. That was his sandwich... Yuffie saw his glare and pat him on the back. "C'mon Squall. Don't be mad. We have plenty more sandwiches here!"

"It's Leon," the brown haired man corrected.

"So, how did you guys find out about the tournament?" Goofy asked.

Yuffie smiled brightly, "We got an invitation!" She leaned in a bit and whispered, "and a warning about the food." Leon rolled his eyes and took out another sandwich from the cooler as Yuffie continued to talk. "So here we are! When we got here, some big, buff guy said 'a reliable source' recommended us!"

"That's great!" Sora cheered with a mouth full of food. Usagi elbowed him in the side, hoping he would get the hint. Sora just blinked at her and swallowed. "What!?"

The blond's eyebrow started to twitch. "Don't talk with your mouth full!"

"I didn't!" he argued.

"Did so!"

The two teens were so caught up in their argument, they did not hear the footsteps of someone arriving, nor did they see the person stand by the table.

Cloud scratched the back of his head tiredly. "How long has this been going on?" he asked, pointing to the two arguing teens.

"Not long," Donald answered. "But it will take a while for it to end."

Cloud sighed tiredly and pinched the nearest person to him, which happened to be Sora. He yelped and stopped arguing, which stopped Usagi from screaming at him.

"When did you get here Cloud?" Usagi asked.

Cloud didn't bother to answer. "You two, up and follow me."

They blinked. "But why?" Sora asked.

Cloud gave them a one word answer. "Training."

"You're training them?" Leon inquired. So, Cloud was aware of Usagi existence, but for how long was in question. All he can do is reassure Aerith that Cloud was also alright and he did see Usagi.

"I am." Cloud answered, and then he looked back at the teens. "Let's go." He ignored the groans and left out the cafeteria knowing that they will follow him.

/…/

Cloud wiped off the sweat on from his forehead. "You two have improved greatly…" he said to the already exhausted teens. Cloud smiled to himself, training was far from over. "Now we need to focus on your strengths." They groaned from the floor and he just ignored them. "Get up you two." After a long while they did get up. "Usagi, what are your weaknesses?"

"Uh…" Cloud just had to go straight for the weaknesses. "Well, my defense isn't that good, but that's what I have Goofy for."

Cloud shook his head at the poor excuse, "Goofy won't be by your side all the time. Anything else?" Usagi thought for bit and shook her head. "You're easily over powered and you have a habit of attacking head on. That's not very smart for someone who lacks strength."

"Ouch…" Usagi muttered. Cloud basically just called her weak.

Cloud felt guilt tuck at his heart as he looked at Usagi's hurtful look. "But you are very fast and I bet you're good at magic too." The young blond smiled a bit at that.

Cloud then turned his attention to Sora. "You are a bit slow, but you are strong. Your offense and defense are pretty good but they need to be better. You have to get stronger though." He didn't bother letting Sora figure out his weaknesses. It would have taken forever. Cloud grabbed his sword again, "Now let's continue." The room was filled with tired groans.

/…/

"Aren't you leaving?" Cloud asked the younger blond.

Usagi shook her head and swung her arms back and forth. A nervous twitch she has. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you,"

Cloud felt his heart skip a beat. Talk to him? Does she recognize him? Maybe she remembered him? "Uh… Sure," He turned his attention to her. "What is it?"

"Well," Usagi thought back to what happened with the flower in Halloween Town. "In the last world we were in, something really weird happened."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Something weird…" His mind searched for the meaning of something weird. Sora better pray that this 'something weird' had nothing to do with him.

Usagi nodded. "Yeah! You see, I picked up this dead flower, I mean it was completely brown and crunchy…"

Cloud had to interrupt. "Crunchy?"

"Yeah. Like it could break easily." Usagi explained. After Cloud nodded in understanding, she continued. "After I picked it up, it sorta came back to life."

"Came back to life…" Cloud repeated trying to make sense of the words. "Like it was breathing and dancing?"

Usagi laughed a bit. "No, I mean that it had color again! The stem was green and the petals were pink. It was alive. And I was wondering…" She trailed off, a bit hesitant to go one. Cloud urged her to continue. "Well, can you do that too?"

Cloud was surprised by her question, "No, what makes you think I can?"

"We have the same eyes," Usagi answered plainly. She was expecting a question like that. "And since we do, I just thought we could do similar things that no one else can do."

"I'm sorry," Cloud said, shaking his head. "I can't do that."

"Oh…" Usagi looked down with a disappointing look on her face. "Okay. Well, see you." She made her way towards the door.

Cloud sighed deeply after she left. He certain that it was her Cetra powers that caused that to happen. But Cloud knew nothing about that, only Aerith did.

/…/

Leon spoke as he put the cooler in the gummi ship. "You want me to take her to Aerith, why?"

Cloud told Leon the story about the flower. "I'm certain it has something to do with her Cetra powers and I know nothing about that."

The brunette nodded, understanding. "Right, I need to go back to Cid to restock on food anyway."

"Thank you," Cloud said, relieved that his daughter would get some answers.

Leon waved it off, "That's what I'm here for. Where is she anyway?"

They both heard an irritated groan. After hearing it so many times, Cloud knew who it was. "Why did I have to get up so early? The tournament isn't until later. And I'm sore from yesterday."

The black haired ninja just nodded, pretending to listen to young blonds complaints. Cloud had asked her to get Usagi up for the trip to Traverse Town. Now Yuffie was stuck with her continuous complaining. She even started to wonder if she talked this much. "No way,"

"He did!" Usagi said, with some anger behind her words. "Donald has some nerve, he's not that strong himself!"

Yuffie waved to the guys and walked slightly faster to avoid any explosions of fire spells from Usagi. "Morning Cloud, morning Squall." She ignored Leon correcting her.

Usagi released a loud, long yawn and then greeted both men. "Why am I up again?"

"To get answers," Cloud told her. "I know someone that should be able to help you understand."

Usagi suddenly woke up again. "Really!? Sweet!"

Leon spoke up, "I'll be taking you. I need to go to Traverse Town anyway."

"Okay." Wow. Alone time with Leon. Very quiet, hardly speak a word Leon. Usagi was just jumping for joy.

/…/

"So…" Usagi looked around Traverse Town. Nothing has changed since her last visit. "Where to?"

Leon carried the cooler on his shoulder. "I'm going to Cid's shop. You need to go to the hide out and talk to Aerith."

"But Cloud said he knew someone," Usagi said, not seeing the connection.

"That's her," Lean made his way to Cid's shop, leaving the teen behind.

"Cloud knows Aerith?" Usagi thought aloud. "Never would have guess." Deciding not to waste anymore time, Usagi headed for the door that leads to the third district. The Heartless in Traverse Town were very easy to defeat own her own. She used her agility against them and was able to hit them before they could hit her.

Once the Heartless were destroyed, the blond entered the house. On the table was a cup of tea, waiting for her. Aerith sat on the opposite side of the table, holding her own glass of tea and smiling at Usagi. "I've been expecting you." Unable to say anything, Usagi just sat down at the table in front of the tea. "You have some questions, don't you?"

Usagi nodded "Right," She told Aerith about the flower in Halloween Town.

Aerith nodded as she listened to the blond explain. Her story brought back some uncomfortable memories of what happened about nine years ago.

*****_**Flashback**_*****

_Aerith watched her daughter wander off again, wanting to explore deeper in the field of flowers. "Don't go too far sweetie!"_

"_Okay Mom!" was the reply. For a three year old, Usagi was very well spoken. Aerith believes that it was because of the Mako in her blood. It must have enhanced her intelligence._

_As promised, Usagi was not that far away and Aerith went back to looking for more flowers to sell. She has been selling very well lately. Could be because of the adorable little girl she had with her constantly._

_Usagi herself was looking for flowers just like her Mom. She spotted a pretty bunch of them and went to get closer. The flowers were singing to her, drawing her in. They had beautiful voices as well as looks. These flowers would make someone very happy. She reached out and touched the petals. They seemed to blossom a bit more under her touch._

"_Excuse me." An unfamiliar voice brought her out of the flowers spell. The little girl blinked up at the man, or rather what he was holding, a slightly wilted flower. It wasn't singing like the others ones. It was crying. _

"_What about this one?" The man spoke again, hoping that his words would cause the girl to talk._

"_It's sad," she said._

"_Can you make it happy?" the man asked, "Can you make it bloom again?" He held the flower out to her._

_She took it from him and it immediately started to bloom again. It was singing instead of crying. This made Usagi happy._

"_Who are you?" _

_The girl knew this voice, it was her mother. She held out the flower with a smile on her face. "It's singing again."_

_Aerith gently placed a hand on her daughters shoulder. "Hush now." Her green eyes were glued on the man. "Who are you?" she repeated her question._

"_Ma'am, I'm a researcher working under-" _

"_Researcher?" Aerith interrupted, not liking the word one bit. "What are you researching? What does it have to do with my daughter?"_

_The man started to get nervous. "Well, we are researching the darkness in people hearts-" He was once again cut off._

"_What does this have to do with my daughter?" Aerith asked again. Little Usagi could feel the __**tension rising**__, but she didn't really understand what it was._

_The man sighed before he went on, "We have discovered that worlds have hearts too and we can access them through a keyhole and by doing so they can be connected to other worlds!"_

_Aerith was not impressed. "This doesn't explain anything about my child."_

_Another sigh. "Ma'am, your child is special. She has a special, spiritual connection to this world. As seen with the flower," he gestured to the blooming flower in the girl's hands, "She can channel the world's energy to other objects. Maybe even absorb it. Now, we just want to do some tests…"_

"_No." It was as Aerith feared. These people want to experiment on her little girl. She picked the girl up and walked away. The man made no move to stop her. _

/…/

"Umm… Aerith?" Usagi asked for the third time. "Are you okay?"

Aerith snapped back to the present and smiled sweetly at the young teen. "I was just thinking and I may have an answer."

Usagi smiled and became excited. "Really!? Great!" She realized that she was over reacting a bit and calmed herself down. "So why can I do what I do?"

Aerith placed her hands on the table and started to explain. "Usagi, you are part of a ancient race called the Cetra. The Cetra have the ability to communicate to the planet, to the world. They can also hear its cries when it's in pain."

Usagi thought back to the cries she heard on the island before it disappeared. 'That's what it was…' She heard the world's cries as the darkness overtook it.

"The Cetra can do many other things, but I think you only want to hear about what happened with the flower, right?" Aerith asked Usagi for reassurance. After the blond nodded, Aerith continued, using the words she heard from the researcher. "You have a deep, spiritual connection with the worlds you visit. With this connection, you are able to transfer its energy to the dead flower, giving it life again. You may be able to sense certain things as well, things that nobody else can."

"Wow," Usagi said, almost speechless.

"I'm sure it's a lot to take in at once," Aerith said in a comforting tone.

"How do you know all of this?" Usagi asked.

Aerith smiled as her mind came up with a reasonable lie. "I read a lot of Merlin's books. You'd be surprised on what's in those things."

Usagi looked down a bit disappointed, "Oh," She was hoping that Aerith had shared the same abilities.

Suddenly the door opened and Leon was standing in the doorway with one hand on the door to keep it open. "Are you two done?"

"Yes," Usagi stood and made her way to the door, "Thanks Aerith," she said before the door closed.

/…/

"You're part of an ancient race?" Sora asked with a raised eyebrow. Usagi had just finished her story about her visit to Traverse Town. "How does Aerith know all that? Is she a Centipede too?"

"Cetra!" Usagi snapped. Her eyebrow twitched when Sora laughed at her. He knew how much she hated that bug with all those legs… it was gross! "And no, she just read it in Merlin's books."

"And how are you sure you are?" Sora asked. "Maybe you just have some special powers. Like how I have the Keyblade."

Usagi sighed, annoyed by his questions. Why does Sora choose to be smart now? "I'm not, but I don't think Aerith would lie. She has no reason to."

Sora sighed himself. "Whatever." He stood up and made his way to the door. "We have to go to the tournament; it's starting to get dark."

Usagi stood and walked pass him to the hallway. How could he just brush it off like that? She had finally discovered something that could lead her to where she came from and Sora was just ignoring it. She was really happy the tournament was about to begin, because she really needed to hit something.

/…/

"What's wrong?" the older blond asked the younger one. "You were really beating down those Heartless and you were being reckless."

Usagi sipped her potion through the bendy straw. Her minor wounds started to close, wounds that could have easily been avoided. "I'm upset."

"About?"

"Sora."

"What!?" Cloud realized that he was being just a little crazy and forced himself to calm down. He doesn't know the situation between the two yet. "What happened?"

Usagi either didn't hear Cloud yell or she didn't care. "He's being a jerk." The man nodded, indicating for her to continue. "I finally found out something about my past, something about me that I never new before, something that could maybe help me find my family…"

Cloud felt his heart leap at the word 'family'. He really wanted to hug the girl and tell her that he was her family, her father, but he couldn't. Not now.

"And he doesn't care! We wanted to know about other worlds to explore and to find out where Kairi and I come from. I wanted to find my family..." Usagi stopped because she felt her eyes tearing up and she didn't want to cry, especially in front of Cloud.

"And Sora didn't listen?" Cloud guessed. Usagi nodded feeling herself calm down.

She turned to face Cloud. "He just brushed it off like it didn't matter."

"Usagi?" Speak of the devil. Sora came into the room. "We're up next. Are you ready?"

Without saying a word, Usagi walked passed Sora to get ready for the next match. Sora felt a frosty gaze stabbing him in the head. He turned his head and saw Cloud glaring at him. He quickly made his way out and to the ring.

/…/

Usagi deflected the ninja star and swung her sword blindly at Yuffie. The ninja easily evaded with a back flip and threw another star which was, again deflected. This time, Yuffie threw two ninja stars at the blond. Usagi only deflected one, the other cut her arm. Yuffie sighed and shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Usagi said and attacked again.

Yuffie barely had to do anything to dodge this one. "You're sucking. And I saw you earlier. You're mad…" She threw another star at the blond and it cut her face. "You're blinded by anger. That could have easily been avoided."

While Usagi was having some trouble with Yuffie, Sora, Donald and Goofy were having their own trouble with Leon. He was delivering powerful and agile attacks, barely giving Sora enough time to dodge. He looked to his left to see how Usagi was fairing. She wasn't doing too well. "You guys deal with Leon. I need to help Usagi." He told Donald and Goofy before rushing off to aid his friend.

"Where's Sora going?" Goofy asked Donald, before he got hit with a fire ball.

"Pay attention!" Leon yelled as he swung his sword at them.

Sora arrived just in time to block some ninja stars from hurting Usagi. "You alright?" he asked.

"I don't need you here." Usagi snapped.

Sora looked back at her. She had various scratches all over her from the ninja stars. "You sure?"

"You'll only make it worse."

"Me!?" Sora dropped his stance. "What did I do!?"

"Ah…" Yuffie said, intrigued. "So this is the problem."

"Me!?" Sora repeated, now looking at Yuffie.

Yuffie shrugged, she was no longer in her fighting stance. "Don't ask me."

Sora turned to face Usagi now. She too had dropped her fighting stance. "What's the problem?"

"The problem is…" Usagi poked him hard in the chest causing Sora to grunt. "_You_!"

Sora rubbed the spot where she poked. "Fine. I'm the problem, now what did I do!?"

"We're still in a fight here…" Yuffie said quietly, but after a glare from both Sora and Usagi, she backed off.

"What did I do?" Sora asked for the third and hopefully final time.

Usagi gave him a cold, hard, long look before speaking. "After nine years, nine years Sora, I finally discover something about myself that might lead me to my parents or my home! And you just ignore it like it doesn't even matter! Do you have any idea how much this means to me!?"

"Of course I do!" Sora's voice was rising along with his irritation.

"Then why can't you support me on this!?"

"Because I don't want you to leave!" Sora shouted.

It went silent. There were no sounds of battle. There was only their heavy breathing.

Usagi looked at Sora with a surprised look on her face. Sora didn't look irritated anymore. Now, he looked as if a huge weight has been lifted off of his shoulders. "What?"

A fire ball suddenly hit Sora and knocked him down. Usagi looked over at Leon, who casted the spell.

"This is a fight! There's no time to be standing around talking!" Leon shouted across the ring before Goofy tackled him.

"He's right," Usagi said, getting into her fighting stance. Sora nodded and got into a stance beside the blond.

"Are we fighting now?" Yuffie asked as got into her stance. "About time…" She did some back flips and threw ninja stars at them both. Usagi was able to deflect the stars and redirect them back at Yuffie. "Ow!" It had hit the ninja's hand.

"You back away a lot…" Sora observed. "Don't like close range?"

Usagi twirled her sword in her hand, "I love close range!" With that, she started for Yuffie. The ninja used her throwing stars to in an attempt to keep the blond away. But Usagi deflected most of them with her sword. When she was close enough, the blond kicked Yuffie in the stomach throwing her back some.

Before the ninja could get a chance to prepare another attack, Usagi focused most of her magic in a Thundera spell and released the spell. Yuffie let out a small cry as the spell hit and caused her to fall over, unconscious.

Sora ran to aid Donald and Goofy against their fight with Leon while Usagi checked to be sure that Yuffie was out.

He blocked Leon's sword, preventing it from hitting Goofy's shield while Usagi came up from behind Goofy. "You and Donald should cover Yuffie. She's knocked out now, just make she stays down."

Goofy nodded and saluted her. "Roger!" He ran to Donald and dragged the duck over to Yuffie while explaining the plan.

Leon gave the teens an amused smirk. "I won't be as easy as Yuffie…"

Usagi got in her fighting stance near Sora. "We'll just have to see about that."

Sora charged at Leon, thrusting his Keyblade toward him. Leon easily blocked Sora's attack and countered. As Sora moved out of the way, Usagi came at Leon with a downward slash, which was easily blocked by the man. He again countered with an attack of his own. Usagi quickly got out of the way with no damage unlike Sora who got a small cut on his leg.

They repeated this tactic a number of times, but were getting the same result plus, they were getting pretty tired. Leon was not having trouble. In fact, he seemed to be bored.

"This… isn't… working…" Sora said in between breaths.

"You think?" Usagi retorted breathlessly.

"We need a plan…" Sora said not as breathless as he was before.

"He's too damn fast…" Usagi muttered. She gasped when Leon started to run at them. She was prepared to block or dodge his attack.

Instead of coming straight at them, like she thought he would, the gunblade wielder jumped into the air with his sword high above his head and slammed it on the ground. The momentum gained from the jump added to the force of his attack. Even though the two teens jumped out of the way they were still thrown off balance by the aftermath in the wind.

During his powerful attack, Usagi noticed some flaws. She took some steps back and glanced at Sora. He got the hint and followed her. "He's slower when he's up in the air." She told him when she felt like they were far enough. Hopefully they're distance from Leon will make him attack the same way. "You should attack him then."

Sora gave her a confused look. "But, how? With what?"

"I'm sure you can figure it out." Usagi said with a shrug.

Leon held his gunblade in front of himself. They were talking again. He had given them enough time to try and beat him. It was time to end this. "Power!" The blade of his sword turned into energy and increased to about five times it's original size. He started toward them again.

"Here he comes…" Usagi said, taking a step back. Leon was picking up speed. "I'm counting on you."

When he was close enough, Leon jumped into the air again, with his new, high powered sword above his head. Sora quickly thought of a way to stop Leon and take him down. He drew his arm back and threw his Keyblade at Leon. It struck the man's side, cutting his attack short. He landed on his back. His sword was still in his hand though it was no longer huge and glowing. He still had a chance. He was about to sit up, but the sword pointed to his throat prevented him from doing so.

Usagi smiled sweetly at him. "I don't think so."

/…/

"We remain on top!" Usagi said, putting the championship plaque on the shelf in the lobby.

"Of course! We're too good!" Sora said with the cheerful smile.

Then there was silence. Both knew that they needed to talk.

Usagi decided to speak up first. "What did you mean by you didn't want me to leave?"

Sora started to fidget. "Well…" he started off, fumbling with is thoughts. "It's just that Riku and Kairi are still missing. We did find Riku, but he left. And if we did find the world that you were from, I thought that you would leave too. You're…all I have left…"

Usagi shook her head and walked over to him. "I'm not going to leave, you dork!" She punched him in the arm playfully. Sora winced. It may have been a playful punch, but it was still hard. "Even if we do find my old world, I won't stay there." Her voice became distant. "I lived on Destiny Islands too long. It's my home now. I just want to see where I came from."

"'Sagi…" Sora put a comforting hand on her back and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you." He was so happy that she would stay with him. She was the only friend from his home that was with him now and he didn't want to lose her.

"I see you two made up."

The two immediately broke apart and looked at Cloud.

"Good work on the tournament today, you really earned it." He started to smirk a bit. "But the next one won't be so easy."

"It wasn't easy, this time…" Sora muttered.

"Why not?" Usagi asked. Sora was right, it wasn't easy this time. How could it be any harder?

"I'm allowed to sign up for the next tournament." Cloud answered. He saw the look of death on both of the teens faces. "What's wrong? You're teacher is going to be in the next tournament."

"We're ecstatic…" Usagi said in a tone that was clearly not ecstatic.

"I see," Cloud said, amused by the blonds sarcasm. "It's really late, you two should probably get to bed."

"Yeah…" Sora agreed with a yawn. He stood up and left the lobby.

"I'll catch up with you!" Usagi called after him. She heard a grunt from him. That meant he heard her.

"Was Aerith able to help you?" Cloud asked.

Usagi nodded with a smile. "Yeah! She said I'm a Cetra, an ancient race that's connected to worlds. She explained a lot…"

Cloud nodded. "That's good. I'm glad you got your answers."

"Me too," Usagi said, heading for the exit. "I'm going to bed. Got another world to explore. Oh! And about that tournament, we're kicking your ass!" She said the last line with a big smile and ran down the hall to the room she shared with Sora.

Cloud stared after her in shock. Did she just say 'ass' to him!?

/…/

Goofy kept his eyes glued on the scanner as Sora piloted the gummi ship. Donald sat in the passenger seat by Sora to watch his movements closely. He did not want a repeat of what happened when he was asleep.

Usagi groaned. "We've been out here for hours! How far can the next world be?"

"Not much further!" Goofy answered. "I just saw it on the scanner!"

"And why can't we warp there?" The blond complained.

"Cid said something about the ship not having the exact coordinates," Sora told her peering at her reflection in the window.

At least we'll be closer…" Usagi mumbled, leaning her head against the chair.

The new world started to come to view. "Whoa…" Sora said when they got close. "It's a water world!"

Usagi couldn't help but to stare with wide eyes. "It looks amazing…"

"Yeah," Donald said and then he cut to the chase. "Are you going to land or what?"

"Land!?" Sora looked around the world. Everything was water! "Where!? Won't we drown!?"

"Not with my magic!" Donald said in a reassuring voice.

And sure enough, they didn't. Sora looked at his blue-grey shark tail in amazement. Usagi did the same with her turquoise tail. She even had pearl colored shells over her chest.

Goofy moved about in his green turtle shell. "This is pretty amazing, Donald!"

"Yes, I am!" Donald said concededly while floating upside down.

"No one said all that…" Usagi muttered.

"Come on Sebastian, swim faster!" came a females voice. She didn't sound too far away. "They're right on our tail!"

"Wait Ariel! Slow down!" said another voice, but this one was male. "There's someone ahead!"

A red headed mermaid with blue eyes, a shimmering green fish, and purple clam shells over her chest came to view. There was chubby looking yellow fish with blue fins and strips coming down from the top next to her.

The red headed mermaid gave the group a friendly smile. "Hello there! Are you new? I have never seen you around here before."

Donald was about to answer but he was rudely interrupted by a red crab that swam up to the mermaid. "Don't talk to them, Ariel!" He leaned into her ear and whispered loudly, "They could be the enemies!"

"We can hear you." Usagi told him.

Ariel giggled and waved the crab off. "Relax Sebastian. They seem friendly." She looked down at her fish friend. "Right, Flounder?" The fish that was gawking at the group shook his head. Her blue eyes studied the group more thoroughly. "But, they can't swim very well."

The newly fish-a-fied group exchanged nervous glances. "Well," Sora started as he tried to come up with a good excuse. "We're not really use to these water and we've been swimming for a while."

Ariel seemed satisfied. "Then that's-"

"Ariel!" Sebastian shrieked. "Here they come!"

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "They?" She looked behind them and saw some squid like creatures with heartless symbols on their heads.

As Ariel and her friends searched for a hiding spot, Sora and his group got in their battle stances. There was only four Heartless. One for each of them. Donald and Usagi used their magic to eliminate their opponent while Goofy and Sora used their strength.

"Wow…" Ariel said, amazed. "I can't believe you knocked them out like that!" This caused the male population of group to blush a little. Usagi rolled her eyes at them. Ariel took Sora's hands in her own and Usagi felt a panging feeling in her chest, but she didn't know what it was so she waved it off. "You must come to the palace with us!"

Sora started to blush a bit more. "Oh, okay. Sure."

Ariel smiled brightly and let go of his hands. "Great, just follow me!"

/…/

When they reached the palace, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Usagi couldn't help but to look around. It was beautifully made with all the well placed shells, well sculpted rocks and pieces of coral. But their admiration was cut short by a loud, authoritative voice.

"Ariel! When will you listen!? It's dangerous out there!!" This voice came from an old merman with a white, long beard. He sat on a throne made out of a clam and held a long, golden trident tightly in his hand.

Sebastian cleared his throat. "You swim before the ruler of the seas! His majesty, King Triton!"

"King?" Usagi repeated. Then she noticed the crown on his head. She was the only one, besides Ariel, that was not shaking from the loudness in his voice.

"And he's my father…" Ariel whispered back to them. That would explain it.

King Triton moved his intense gaze to the newcomers. "Who are they?" he asked. All the guys, with the exception of Goofy who wasn't paying attention, were fidgeting nervously, but Usagi refused to back down from his gaze. She looked back at him with her arms crossed over her chest. "They don't look familiar."

"They saved us from those creatures." Ariel told him happily. She figured that he might calm down a bit once he knew.

"We come in peace!" Goofy said with his signature ahyuk. "We came to find the keyhole!"

Usagi face palmed. He wasn't supposed to say that…

King Triton raised an eyebrow. "Keyhole…?" He then glared at them. "There is no such thing."

"But Daddy…" Ariel said, trying to reason with her father. "Maybe we can help them find…"

"Enough!" King Triton cut her off with his powerful voice. "You are not to leave the palace! Is that clear!?"

Ariel just turned to her newfound friends and started to lead them out. "Let's go."

"But…" Sora looked back at King Triton.

Ariel shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I know place where we can look for clues."

/…/

Sora was the first to enter the sunken ship through a hole on the vessels side. Ariel followed closely behind with Flounder. Usagi, Donald, and Goofy swam in shortly after them.

"This ship is full of all kinds of things," Ariel explained to the group as she led them through the small opening in the ship's side. "I'm sure we'll find something here to help us find the keyhole."

Sora nodded. "Okay. We should split up the search." He looked around the ship and found a hole that probably leads to the lower level. "I'll look down there," he said and swam to it.

Ariel followed him, "I'll come with you."

"Let's look over here, Donald. Ahyuk!" Goofy said as he moved to the back of the ship with Donald behind him.

Usagi sighed, "I guess I'll look over here then." She was left with the front end of the ship. There was a large window that covered half of the front of the ship. The other lower half was wood. The floor was cover with sand and Usagi decided to rummage through it.

Not a good idea. After a few seconds of rummaging, she cut her hand on a long piece of glass hidden beneath the sand. She winced, and like a genius, she drew her hand back. She paid no heed to the blood that started to float upward and decided to be more careful. Usagi casted cure by using the least amount of magic possible and wound closed.

She moved somewhere else away from the window to look through the sand. Suddenly, she sensed something. She looked to where the strange feeling was coming from and started move the sand away. Not much later, Usagi pulled out a necklace. It was beautiful. The chain was made out of silver and stone in the middle was white. Usagi did not know what it was made out of, but it was in the shape of a small heart and there was something written on it.

She moved to the window to get some light. After dusting the stone a bit more she could finally read what was on it and it shocked her. "No way…" A loud crash brought her out of her daze. She was close to it and felt the force throw her back. She still had the necklace clutched tightly in her hands.

Usagi looked up to see what caused the crash and was shocked to find a shark trying to squeeze its way through the window to get to her!

"Usagi! Get back!" Sora grabbed her arm and moved her farther away from the shark as Donald casted spell after spell to get rid of it. Eventually the shark moved out of the window and left them alone in the ship. "Are you alright?" Sora asked his friend. His heart was thundering in his chest.

Usagi nodded. "Yeah. Just shaken up is all."

"We all are." Ariel said with some relief. "I'm glad you're okay. Sharks are vicious creatures."

"Did anyone find anything?" Usagi asked. They all shook their heads. "I found this." She held up the necklace for them to see.

Ariel got close to examine it. "It's beautiful…"

"I think it's mine." Usagi said, gazing at the necklace.

"Why would you say that?" Sora asked as he looked at the necklace. "Is that your name?"

"I think so…" The blond said with a distance voice.

"So you're from this world?" Goofy asked, excited. "That's pretty neat!"

Usagi shook her head. "I'm not from this world." She didn't want to face the facts about her world, but maybe it was time she did. "I think my world was destroyed by the darkness. Maybe my parents aren't out there after all. They could have turned into Heartless…" Sora put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Usagi put the necklace on and started to swim toward the hole in the side of the ship. "Let's go." She told them with new found determination in her eyes. "I'm not going to let what happened to my world happen to this one. Is there anywhere else we can look Ariel?"

"Well, there is one more place," Ariel said with thought. "I don't think it can help, but it can't hurt to look."

/…/

"Where are the Heartless?" Usagi asked looking around. Just because they weren't in sight didn't mean that they weren't hiding ready to jump them. But were Heartless even that smart?

"It is kinda strange." Sora said with his Keyblade in his hand.

"Maybe they just ran off after you whacked them around." Ariel said with a giggle.

"More than likely," Donald said with his beak up trying to act big and mighty.

"Were almost there," Ariel reassured as she led them through a winding path through tall rocks and seaweed. She turned to face them, still swimming. She took the route so many times, she could swim through with her eyes closed, so going backwards was no big deal. "It's my collection from the outside world. I might have collected something that is connected to the keyhole."

She turned back around and continued to lead them. They soon came to the end of the route. There was a round rock slightly ajar, revealing another pathway. "Is this the place?" Usagi asked. She found to be strange to have the door open like that when it was so complicated to get here.

"Yeah," Ariel swam to the rock and moved it further to complete reveal the pathway. She didn't look bothered by that fact that it was open, or she just didn't notice. She beckoned them to follow her before she swam through.

Ariel led the way with a smile on her face. She was happy to share her findings with someone else other than Flounder. Her smile disappeared when she saw her father in her sanctuary, giving her a dark look. The area around him was completely destroyed. All of her findings were scattered everywhere either broken or intact. Ariel looked at her father not wanting to believe that he did this. "Daddy…?"

"Ariel…" King Triton's voice was low. "I told you not to leave the palace!"

Usagi, Sora, Donald and Goofy looked around the grotto. The place was a total mess. The guys were in shock that King Triton would do something like this to his child. But Usagi wasn't interested in that. She was sensing something important in this place…

Ariel picked up a broken pearl necklace she had found in the sunken ship not long ago. "Everything Flounder and I worked hard to collect…" She glared at him. If they weren't submerged in water, the tears in her eyes would be seen. "How could you!" She swam out of the grotto, not wanting her new found friends to see how upset she was. Flounder called after her.

"Father or not, that wasn't nice!" Donald said while Goofy looked sadly at all of the destroyed objects.

"It wasn't me." King Triton told them in the same low voice. "It was those dark creatures. They were in this room."

"The Heartless?" Goofy asked aloud. "Why were they here?"

"You all must be from another world, am I correct?" King Triton knew he wasn't getting an answer, so he didn't bother to wait. He looked directly at Sora "Then you must be the Key Bearer. As the Key Bearer then you must know not to meddle in the affairs of other worlds!"

"But…" Sora tried to defend himself, but he was cut off by the King's powerful voice.

"You have violated this principle. The Key Bearer shatters peace and brings ruin!"

"You're wrong!" Usagi said, jumping in to defend Sora, who was looking shocked and hurt by the king's comment. But King Triton ignored her.

"I thank you for saving my daughter, but there is no room in my ocean for you and your key. Please stay out of our world."

Usagi wasn't going to leave without saying a few words. "If you want us to go, fine. Just show us were the Keyhole is and we'll leave."

"I already told you, there is no such thing!" King Triton said with a stern look.

"You're lying!" Usagi snapped. Her hand went up to her new found necklace. "I can feel it. It's faint, but there is a Keyhole in this world."

King Triton looked at her, but not with anger like she would expect. "Please stay out of our world," he repeated, before he left the group alone.

/…/

Ariel laid on a rock with her head in her arms, crying. "My father treats me like a child!" she said aloud just to voice her frustration. "He just doesn't understand!" Ariel continued to cry.

"My, my," said two voices in perfect harmony. Ariel lifted up her head slowly and looked. There was no one in sight, but the voices continued. "The poor child suffers such sorrow. What a pity. If only there were something we could do…"

"Who's there?" Ariel asked, still looking around.

Two identical looking eels made themselves known by moving out of the shadows. The only thing that distinguished one from another was the placement of their golden eyes. One eel had a left golden eye, while the other had a right golden eye. "Greetings…" They said together as they started to circle around her. "Maybe she can be of some help…" the eel with the right gold eye said.

"Yes, maybe she can be of some help to you…" the other eel with the left god eye said in an identical voice.

"Who're talking about?" Ariel asked, no longer crying.

The two eels swam up in a spiral. "She would surely help you," said one eel.

"She'd make all your dreams come true," said the other eel.

An ink cloud started to cover them. "Let Ursula help you," they said before they disappeared. Out of the cloud of ink, Ursula appeared. She was a chubby octopus woman whose body was covered in black with the exception of her arms, upper chest and face. She had blue skin, white hair and wicked eyes. Her lips were as red as her nails and around her neck she wore a sea shell necklace.

"You called, my dear?" Ursula asked in a naturally low voice. "I am Ursula, witch of this great sea. Helping others is what I live for." Ariel was about to speak, but Ursula interrupted. "Let me guess, you want to see other worlds, right? That shouldn't be too hard. Your friends are from another world after all."

"Really?" Ariel asked. She was both surprised and hurt that they didn't tell her that they were from another world.

"In order to grant your wish, I'll need something special. Your friends had the help from that mysterious key." Ursula saw that Ariel wasn't paying attention because she was still upset. She needed this girl to pay attention. She plastered a fake smile on her face. "Cheer up sweetie. You have something special too. It's been beside you all along."

Ariel had a confused look on her face. "Huh?"

Good, she was paying attention now. "Do you not know of the powers of your father's trident?" Ariel only shook her head. Ursula kept on smiling. "Now, my dear, if you can take me there without your daddy knowing, I can help you get to those other worlds you long for."

/…/

Usagi swam ahead of the group, wanting to get to the throne room faster than the guys were moving. She glanced over her shoulder to see how far they were and they weren't too far. Unlike them, she was ready to confront King Triton about the keyhole again.

"King Triton is just concerned." Flounder said to Sora.

"I know Flounder," Sora said, looking at the Keyblade in his hand. "I know how the king must be feeling. But we have to do what we have to do."

Usagi slowed to a stop to wait for everyone else to catch up with her. When they were close enough, she decided to throw her two cents in. "Concerned or not, that was unnecessary and he should at least apologize-"

She was cut off by a sudden force of impact followed by someone screaming 'outta my way' that her and the rest of the group got dizzy.

"No apology!?" Donald glared at the stream of bubbles that were left behind.

"Who was that old lady?" Goofy asked.

Usagi had her back turned so she really didn't see anyone. "An old lady hit us!?" She turned around to make sure that no one else was coming, but there was a certain red head mermaid coming up behind her. "Ariel?" Usagi managed to move out of the way in time to avoid being hit, but the rest of the group wasn't so lucky.

While the guys were coming out of their daze, Usagi decided to look in the throne room to see what had happened. The king wasn't inside. There was only his crown sitting on top of the throne with Sebastian next to it. She swam up to the crab. "Where's the king?"

"The king's right here!" the crab shouted dramatically, gesturing to the crown. Usagi looked inside and there was some small shriveled up creature with a mustache and tired eyes sitting inside the crown.

Sora came up behind her with Donald and Goofy following behind. "What's going on?" He looked inside the crown and the shriveled up king. "Ew, what's that?"

"That's the king…" Usagi said. Sora blushed at bit and muttered a quick apology.

Goofy decided to somehow lighten the mood. "Well garwsh, he looks great!"

"We must go after Ariel!" Sebastian yelled. "That witch, she did this to the king!" he point to the crown with his claw. "And she's trying to find the Keyhole!"

"That's not good…" Donald said.

Usagi shook her head, "No, it's not. We'll go after Ariel, Sebastian. You have to stay with the king…"

Sebastian interrupted her, "You don't even know where she is!"

"I can sense where she went. If Ariel followed her then we're sure to find her along the way. Right?" She looked at Sora for some reassurance.

He nodded. "Just leave this to us Sebastian and your majesty." Then he looked at Usagi. "Lead the way."

Usagi nodded, "Keep up this time." She swam out of the room in a hurry with the guys following behind her.

/…/

Usagi led the group to the sunken ship, where Ariel was found on the deck.

Flounder swam ahead of the group. "Ariel!"

"She lost me…" Ariel said sadly to her friend. "But she's close by."

"She is close by." Usagi said when she reached her. "But there's nothing here but this ship."

_CLICK_

"Eh?" Sora blinked and looked around. A huge rock in a corner was moving to the side, revealing a pathway.

"She's that way." Usagi said. She could feel the darkness coming from that place.

"How can you tell?" Sora asked. Could it have something to do with her being a Cetra?

"That woman is coated with darkness," Usagi explained. "I just follow the stench."

"You can smell her?" Goofy asked, wrinkling up his nose. "Must be awful."

Usagi smiled at bit at Goofy. Sometimes, he was just funny. "I don't really smell her. I just sense the darkness coming from her. And she's inviting us in…"

"Should we take it?" Sora asked.

Donald crossed his arms over his chest. "It's rude not to accept an invitation."

"Well, I guess you guys have it taken care of!" Flounder said. He was looking a bit fidgety. "Let's go Ariel!"

"I can't go…" Ariel said, looking down. "My father got hurt because of me, so I have to stop Ursula." She looked up Sora, her eyes begging him to let her come along.

The four outsiders shared a knowing glance. Sora nodded as did everyone else. He looked at Ariel. "Let's go."

Before they could even move toward the newly found path, some Heartless appeared. "Should've known there was a catch…" Usagi muttered.

/…/

"Is this it?" The place that the path led them was what looked like some skeletal remains of a huge beast. Its mouth was wide open, inviting them inside. "It's very witch like."

Sora looked around as they entered. "What a creepy place…" He looked below and gasped.

Donald was looking down too. "What's this!?" Goofy was speechless.

"This is just wrong…" Usagi said looking down at the lost souls that were in the same condition as the king.

"Ursula must have done this…" Ariel said sadly.

"Would you like to join them?" The witch's voice echoed though out the area. She came out the hermit crab shell with the trident in hand. "They're all liars who asked for my help and couldn't pay the price."

"Liars my tail fin!" Usagi shouted. She didn't bother to think why the 'tail fin' part came so naturally to her. "I bet you tricked them!"

"Silence!" Ursula snapped. "You were lucky the Heartless didn't destroy you, but your luck ends here." She aimed the glowing trident at the group. "I'm going to wipe out anything that's in my way!"

Ariel somehow managed to sneak behind the sea witch. She pulled her white hair, causing Ursula's aim to change. The trident fired, hitting her two precious eels. They both screamed and disintegrated into nothing.

"My babies…" Ursula turned and glared at the red haired mermaid. "How dare you kill my babies!"

"You're the one who kill them!" Donald shouted. Her attention was now on him.

"Shut up!" The trident started to glow brightly.

"Oh great!" Usagi said preparing to defend herself. "Get the witch mad! Good idea!"

"You pathetic fools!" Ursula tightened her grip on the trident. Wait… was her hands getting bigger? Was she getting bigger!? Her head soon hit the ceiling, but that didn't stop her. It shattered and the group had to avoid the falling debris. "I rule the seas now! The sea and its spoils will bow to me!!"

"She's huge!" Usagi yelled in shock.

Sora grabbed her arm. "We gotta get outta here or we'll be crushed!" Sora led her out of the doomed building, which soon crumbled due to Ursula's increasing size. Ariel, Donald and Goofy were already out.

"Alright you fingerlings!" Ursula had finally stopped growing. Compared to the sea witch, they were the size of her nose. "From now on, call me Queen Ursula!!"

Soon, the group found Ursula's tentacles wrapped around their bodies squeezing them tightly. Usagi, Sora and Donald had both of their arms trapped and were pretty much useless. Goofy couldn't do much since he was turtle and Ariel wasn't much help either.

"What? No strength to fight back?!" The sea witch taunted. "Let the sea swirl and roar!" The water around Ursula started to move and formed a whirlpool.

Usagi struggled to get an arm out of the Ursula's grip to cast magic, but her arms were stuck to her side. The situation was the same for Sora and Donald. "We have to get out!"

"Do something Donald!" Sora shouted to the duck.

"I can't!" Donald yelled back. "I need my wand and I can't move it!"

"You're useless!" Usagi shouted. She had force it out. Ursula's tentacle was compressing her rib cage, making hard to breath. She was sure that she wasn't the only one feeling this way. They have to get out now or they'll be doomed.

Little did she and everyone else know, the whirlpool picked up the sunken ship and it was riding the current with increasing speed. The ship was thrown out of the vortex and into Ursula's back. This caused her to lose her grip on her captives.

"We have to get the trident!" Ariel told her companions.

Sora nodded. "Right!" Sora swam up with Donald while Goofy and Usagi swam down.

Ursula was having trouble following them. "Quit squirming around!"

Donald suddenly appeared in front of her with a smug look on his face. "Blizzard!" he aimed the spell right at her eyes, temporarily blinding her.

Goofy was swimming around and underneath Ursula's tentacles. This somehow caused her to lose some balance. Usagi cast a wind spell on the sea witch which caused her to completely lose her balance.

Sora took this chance to swing at Ursula's hand. "Take that!" As if it was a reflex, the sea witch's hand released the trident. As she fell, she tried to reach for it. Suddenly, the trident pointed at her and shot a powerful beam at her. There was an explosion that caused the group to cover their eyes. When they opened them again, there was gold particles float around.

"Hey look!" Goofy said pointing down. Sora, Donald and Usagi looked down. All of those creatures that were under Ursula spell were changing in mermaids! "I think we broke the spell!"

Usagi gazed up at the trident and saw Ariel going to retrieve it. "And the trident is where it belongs."

/…/

Ariel was the first to swim in the throne. The curse on the King was broken and he sitting on the throne waiting patiently. Ariel swam to him while everyone else stayed back. She held out the trident with her head low. "I'm so sorry Daddy."

King Triton took the trident and put it aside before he hugged his daughter. "I'm so glad you're safe. It's my fault. You followed Ursula because I wouldn't let you follow your heart. Please forgive me."

Usagi watched the scene with a sad smile. She wondered what her father was like, what he would yell at her for and what he would punish her for. She wondered if her mother would force him to apologize for being so harsh. She wondered if her mother was the type to make her favorite breakfast every morning and she wondered if her mother would listen to her problems and not judge. All of this wondering was useless. 'I'll never see them again…' she thought.

"Brave keybearer," King Triton's voice brought Usagi out of her thought. "I have a request. Seal the keyhole."

"I would like to sir," Sora said, "but I don't know where it is."

King looked at Usagi. "Ask your friend."

All eyes were now on Usagi. She thought back to the time when she sensed the keyhole. Where was she again? "Ariel's grotto?" King Triton gave her an affirmative nod.

/…/

King Triton held out his trident pointing to a nearby shelf and a keyhole appeared.

"It really is here…" Sora whispered.

Usagi heard him. "You didn't believe me?"

"Well, I kinda have to now, but why didn't it show up before?"

"I put a seal on it," King Triton answered.

"That's why it was weak…" Usagi thought aloud as Sora sealed the keyhole. Something caught her eye. It was a piece of paper with a Heartless symbol on it.

"Mark me keybearer," King said, gaining attention from everyone in the room. "If mishandled, the key may bring unspeakable calamity. Wield with caution."

Sora nodded. "Yes sir!"

"And you," King Triton turned his attention to Usagi. "Young lady. You have a unique power that I cannot begin to understand. Use it wisely."

"No problem!" Usagi showed him the peace sign. King Triton looked at her with a dumbfounded look on his face. "We should get going…"

"Yeah," Sora agreed. The group said their goodbyes and left the grotto. "Does the sea seem brighter?"

Usagi looked around. She was able to see some things more clearly. "I would say so."

/…/

"Man, am I sore!" Usagi plopped down on an empty chair with the Ansem report in her hands.

Sora crawled into his chair. "It was all that swimming…" He let out an exhausted sigh. "Can we take a nap?"

"No!" Donald snapped. "We have worlds to go to!"

"We can't go there sore and tired like this." Usagi pointed out. "What if we have to fight in a really big battle?"

Donald huffed. "Well, fine! One of us will have to keep watch to look out for Heartless."

"Goodnight." Usagi said before she turn her back on them got comfortable in her chair.

"Hey!"

"Garwsh Donald, I can just turn on the alarm and we all can sleep." Goofy started to work on setting the alarm.

"There's an alarm?" Sora asked tiredly.

"Yup," Goofy said. "And it's all set! We can sleep now!"

"Good, now shut up all of you." Usagi said, not bothering to turn around.

Donald decided to let that one slide. He was too tired to argue right now. Soon the whole group fell asleep.

No one knows how long they have been asleep. A few minutes or a few hours, all that matters is that they woke up at the same time. They were thrown onto the floor after something made the ship lurch.

"What the heck is going on?!" Donald yelled.

"I think we ran into something," Goofy answered.

"What about the alarm?!"

"Well garwsh, I forgot to turn it on!"

While Donald was going crazy on Goofy, Usagi and Sora stared out the window with wide eyes.

"Is that…?" Sora started to ask, but he interrupted by a loud crash. He looked over his shoulder and saw that dozens of Heartless made it on the ship! They already got Donald and Goofy, so now their attention was focused solely on the teens.

"We shouldn't fight, should we?" Usagi asked. She knew it was not a good idea to fight now, but to be taken like this!?

"You're right, we shouldn't," Sora felt the same thing Usagi was feeling. He didn't want to go down without a fight, but it was not the smart thing to do when your enemy had your allies in captivity.

Some Heartless moved to restrain Sora and Usagi while the ones that were holding Donald and Goofy started to push them out.

Donald struggled some, "Where are you taking us!"

"Don't worry! We'll find you guys!" Sora called after them. Since they were being moved together he figured it would be the same for himself and Usagi.

But he was wrong. The Heartless started to move Usagi out next. "Usagi?"

"Don't worry Sora, I'll find you." Usagi said, trying her best to stay calm. "Can't depend on a lazy bum like you."

Sora struggled against the Heartless that held him. "Where are you taking her!?" He started to struggle more furiously. "Usagi!"

/…/

Not to complain or anything BUT

I would like to know if I am wasting my time or not. Don't get me wrong, I'm having fun with this, but I would like to know if you all are enjoying it. Hits and favorites are nice, but that doesn't tell me anything. I need feedback. I need to know if I'm doing things right. I need to know if I turned Usagi or any other character into a Mary-Sue. I need to know what you like, what you don't like and what I can improve on.

Getting reviews makes me smile and motivates me to work faster. If you favorite or alert this, then you must have something to say and please tell me because that makes me so happy. I can understand if you don't feel like reviewing sometimes, but a simple 'keep up the good work' would be nice. At least I know I'm doing something right.

ShellyD, you have no idea how much your comment in "Island of Hope" has motivated me. Just the fact that you put it in your fic made me smile like a fool. Thank you for that. Now you need to update your fic missy!

GAU28, if you are reading this don't stop writing! Like I said, I know how you feel. I'm sure your reviews will increase over time along with reader. Just don't stop writing!

_**Happy rant now!**_

If any of you get the thing about tension rising, you deserve a cookie. If any of you know who the researcher is in the flashback, you deserve a cookie. If any of you know what the necklace is made of, you deserve a cookie. So you can as many as three cookies each!

Again there is poll on my profile. The question is "How should I write Fighting Darkness?". Please vote if you are able to. Also on my profile is the progress of all of my fics. So if you want to see how long it might be until anther update, just look there.

Wow. I'm so close to the end… 6 more chapters to go and I have some bits and pieces of each of them already written. If you want to get technical, I have 5 chapters to go and then an epilogue, which is basically written already. I'm so happy to make it this far! I can't wait to get into KH2! I have so much planned for that one! The drama, the romance the action!!!

I started to draw again! My roomie and beta is an art major and she inspired me~ She owes me a commission too…


	14. Neverland

Yeah, I just suck at playing KH. I was having issues with the evil Sora! One time, he killed me when my HP wasn't beeping like crazy. So I'm like, 'Yeah! I'm doing good!' then I die… Then when he disappears and then reappears isn't so bad, but it's annoying when you are trying to hit him! And when he multiples! Ugh!! But I eventually beat him. I was so happy!

Captain Hook was just… meh. Not hard. Hard when you're trying to hit him and then you end up flying. I think that's just me though.

So, I was wondering why people were asking about Chain of Memories so much because it was just game on GBA. And I'm just like, 'why do people want CoM so much? It's just a small game.' Well, then I did some research and saw that the remake for the PS2 was coming out in NA on December 2!!!! HELL YES!!! I cried when I saw that! But I'm still not exactly sure if I want to write a fic about it, cause I love KH2!! I'm 50-50 on the idea. So I'm going to let you guys tip the scale.

So I got my game on the day it came out and I played it a little. I had to hear Sora's voice… I rather like it. The voice actor is trying to sound younger and it's so cute! So I play a little more and got to Traverse Town. Here is where the trouble started…

My game was glitching!! It wasn't a serious glitch like it crashed the whole PS2 and it exploded into flames, but it was a glitch that bugged the hell out of me! It was the music, it stopped at random times and during battles! When I fought against Axel the music played for like five seconds before it stopped. The voices were still there, but the music was gone. I still kicked Axel's ass, but I was lacking in motivation. If I'm gonna beat Axel, I want to beat him with style and I need my music!

There is yet another poll on my profile, asking if you, the readers, want a CoM fic or not. It will be a blind poll and will be closed after I post chapter 16. Who knows when that will be, cause I'm gonna play the hell out of that game. It might make me want to work faster!

And in case some of you were thinking that I could do both fics at the same time, I'm not going to do that. I will do CoM first, if you want it, then KH2. I'm picky like that… Besides the things that I come up with in CoM might change some things in KH2.

Alright! On to the long awaited 14th installment of Fighting Darkness!! God I need help with titles…

_Fighting Darkness_

_Chapter Fourteen_

_Neverland_

"Let go!" Sora demanded as he struggled against the Heartless. He was dragged to the ship a few minutes after Usagi was taken away. Soon the Heartless stopped moving and Sora look around at his surroundings. He was taken to the deck of the ship and more importantly, none of his friends were there. "Where's Usagi!? And Donald and Goofy!?"

"And least you're worried about one of your old friends." A cold and familiar voice cut through the night air, causing Sora to look up.

He recognized him immediately. "Riku!? You did this!?"

Riku just ignored his question. "Instead of worrying about the other two," he looked down at his side, "you should be asking about her."

Sora followed Riku's eyes and saw her. "Kairi!" He broke free of the Heartless' grip and ran to reach her. He was unexpectedly intercepted by a hook about the size of a hand.

"Not so fast," the voice belonged to the captain of the ship, Captain Hook. He dressed in a flamboyant outfit. A huge red hat sat on top of his long, wavy black hair. He wore an equally red coat over an old fashioned outfit. "No shenanigans aboard my vessel, boy."

Sora glared at Captain Hook for a second then turned his attention to Riku. "Why are you siding with the Heartless?"

"The Heartless obey me now," Riku told him a dark tone. "I have nothing to fear."

"You're crazy!" Sora yelled. "The Darkness will swallow your heart sooner or later!"

Riku scoffed. "Not a chance. My heart's too strong. I've picked up a few tricks as well." He held out an open hand. "Like this for instance."

Sora was suddenly staring into the yellow eyes of his own shadow. "Wha!?"

"Enough fooling around. You can see your friends now." Riku said in a cold voice before he snapped his fingers.

At the sound of the snap, the ground beneath Sora disappeared and he fell. "Ahhhh!!!" The trap door closed, silencing any other sounds.

"Let's get under way," Riku order Captain Hook without looking at him. "Make sure Sora stays away from Kairi." He turned and headed for the Captain's quarters, where his other old friend was waiting.

/…/

Sora let out a groan as he sat up. "Thanks for being my cushions guys."

"What does this always happen!?" Donald complained.

Sora ignored him and looked up at the now closed trap door with a smile. "I finally found Kairi!"

"You don't say," Goofy said with a smile.

Sora got off of the two animals and continued talking. "It was definitely Kairi and she's on this ship!"

"Where's Usagi?" Goofy asked looking around.

"Huh?" Sora blinked then gasped. He almost forgot about her! "She's not with you!?"

Donald shook his head. "We thought she was with you."

Sora went to the door and peeked out the opening. There Heartless outside guarding the door. "If she not here, then she must be somewhere else on the ship. We need to get out of here, but there are Heartless everywhere…"

A new voice interrupted Sora's ramble. "Looking for a way out?"

/…/

Usagi stood in the center of the room waiting for her captor to arrive. She refused to sit down on the red couch under the window or on anything else that would convenience her. She wasn't planning on cooperating in any kind of way. If she could, she would have left already in search for Sora, Donald and Goofy. But the blond was certain that the Heartless who brought her in the room was waiting outside the door. She was also sure that there were more on watch.

Usagi started to tap her foot impatiently and looked around the room. "There has to be a way out…" she muttered to herself as she looked around and caught sight of a trap door.

Suddenly, the door opened and Riku walked in. She was surprised to see him. "Riku…" She hadn't seen him since their last encounter, which ended in her telling him that she would fight him. Her thoughts went to Sora, who was beside her at the time while Donald and Goofy were behind them. "Where's Sora!? And Donald and Goofy!?"

Riku gave her a cold look. "Why are you so worried about them? They can take of themselves."

"Where are they?" Usagi asked again.

Riku let out a small laugh and shook his head. "I should have known you'd be just like him."

Usagi frowned at the comment. "Just like who?"

Riku ignored the question and decided to drop the bombshell on her. "I found Kairi."

The blonde's face went blank. "I figured as much. How else would you know about her…" Usagi struggled to find the right term, "condition?"

"Right, forgot who I was dealing with." Riku thought back to Sora, who was usually the brainless one of the group.

"What's this about?" Usagi asked, wanting to cut to the chase.

"Kairi can't last much longer without her heart…"

Usagi finished for him, "And you want me to give up mine." She placed a hand on her chest.

"You share a special connection with Kairi. Part of her heart is sleeping within yours. Once your heart is lost, hers will return to her," Riku explained.

"What will happen to me? To my heart?" Usagi asked. "Will I become a Heartless?"

"You won't," Riku assured.

"So I'll just be without a heart? Wouldn't that still make me Heartless?"

"I can get it back from the door."

Usagi raised an eyebrow, "Door?"

Riku used the same words he heard not so long ago. "There is a door that opens to the heart of all worlds. Your heart will definitely be there. I'll get it back and return it to you."

Usagi turned away from him. She was beginning to consider Riku's demands. He did say that Kairi wouldn't survive much longer without her heart. Because of the connection shared between the two girls since the blond could remember, part of Kairi's heart was in her own. Once her heart was sacrificed, Kairi would get hers back. Then, even though Usagi would be left without a heart, she could get it back later. Besides, she didn't want Kairi to suffer anymore. Even though Usagi was younger, she had a big sister complex that made her feel responsible for protecting Kairi.

She turned back around to face Riku again. "Alright, I'll do it."

/…/

"He's floating!" Donald exclaimed, pointing a finger at the new arrival. The floating boy had elfish ears, brown hair and was wearing a light green tunic over dark green tight pants. On his head, there was a short pointy green cap with a red feather sticking out and brown shoes were on his feet. Around his waist was a rope, which held the small knife close to him.

"Who are you?" Sora asked the floating boy.

"Me? I'm Peter Pan!" He held out his hand to Sora. "The answer to your prayers!"

"Aren't you stuck in here too?" Sora asked as he reached out to take Peter's hand.

Peter took it back before Sora could touch it. "Me? Stuck? Ha! Only stupid people get stuck here! I'm just waiting for someone!"

Sora looked at his hand, wondering was so wrong with it that Peter wouldn't touch it. He was going to ask 'who' when a glowing light came in through the opening on the door.

"There you are, Tink!" Peter said, addressing the light. "What took you?"

A confused look was on Donald's face. "You were waiting for a light!?"

"What? No. Take a closer look." The group did what they were advised. There was a small female in that ball of light. She had blond hair, blue eyes and she was in a light green dress. "This is Tinker Bell, a fairy."

"A fairy?" Donald asked looking at Tinker Bell with amazement.

"Gosh," Goof y said, "how beautiful."

Tinker Bell flew to Peter and started to speak in what the outsiders can guess is fairy language. Peter nodded as the sound of jingling bells that left the fairies mouth. He smiled suddenly, "Great job, so you found Wendy?" More jingling sounds came from the fairy. "There's another girl with her? Well, we'll just have to rescue her too…" Sora's face lit up. The other girl must Kairi! He suspects that Usagi already broke out where ever she was and was looking for them. He feels sorry for any Heartless that crosses her path.

Thinker Bell was still speaking in her fairy language to Peter. Whatever it was she said, he didn't like it. "Are you crazy? No way I'm leaving Wendy here."

Donald made the connection and laughed. "She must be pretty jealous!"

Tinker Bell frown at Donald, not liking what he said. She flew over to him and gave him a quick kick to the beak.

"Ow!" Donald screamed holding his beak. For a small fairy, Tinker Bell could kick! She reminded the duck of another certain blond.

/…/

Usagi was thrown into the room by the pirate Heartless. She stumbled some, but didn't fall. She glared over her shoulder as the door was slammed closed. "Stupid Heartless…"

"They brought you here too?" asked a voice.

Usagi looked at the owner of the voice and it belonged to a young girl. She had light brown hair pulled up into a ponytail and blue eyes. She seems to be wearing a long blue nightgown with dark slip on shoes. "Yeah," Usagi answered. "Why are you here?"

"I have no idea." The girl said with a shake of her head. "The pirate's and those strange creatures kidnapped me not too long ago. Her eyes traveled to the corner adjacent from her. "I don't know about her though; she's been sleeping the whole time."

Usagi's eyes followed the girls and grew wide once she saw who was there. "Kairi?" This was the first time she had seen her since that day on the island.

Her eyes found a big dresser next her. Usagi didn't want any Heartless interrupting her reunion with Kairi. She went to the dresser and started to move it. The girl saw what she was doing and decided to help. Together, they moved the dresser in front of the door.

"Thanks," Usagi said. "What's your name? I'm Usagi by the way."

"My name is Wendy."

"Nice to meet you Wendy, I just wish it wasn't like this." She moved over Kairi and knelt in front of the girl. Her eyes were open, but they were lacking the light that was there before the island was taken. So, she would wind like that. It didn't seem so bad. "Don't worry Kairi, everything will be fine." Usagi put a comforting hand on the red head's arm.

/…/

Sora struggled as he pulled Donald through the small opening to get out of the locked room. The pixie dust that came from Tinker Bell didn't make anyone fly, nor did it make anyone lighter, especially Donald. When he finally got the Duck up, he saw the main cause of his struggle. Goofy was holding onto Donald!

"Wendy!" Peter called out, looking around. "Wendy, where are you!?"

"Peter?" The voice came from above. Peter looked up and there she was, looking at him through the netted floor with a smile. "You came to rescue me!"

"Hold on, I'll be right up," Peter assured her. He took out his dagger and started to work on cutting a hole in the netting.

There was banging from above and Wendy turned around. The dresser was moving out a bit each time someone banged on the door. "Please hurry, the pirates are coming!"

Sora looked up and his eyes automatically found a familiar figure. "Kairi?" Short red hair, pink skort and white shirt. It was defiantly her. "Kairi!" Somewhere near Kairi he saw blonde hair. He knew who that was. "Usagi!"

/…/

Usagi looked around, almost blinded by the whiteness of the place. What the heck happened? She finally saw Kairi after all this time and then she touched her arm and a bright light clouded her vision. Now she was here! "What the heck is going on!?"

A familiar voice responded, "You tell me."

Usagi turned around and saw her. "Kairi!" She ran to hug her friend, but she got hit in head before she reached her. "Ow!" She pouted at Kairi, who was surprisingly glaring at her. "What?"

"You tell me," Kairi repeated. "What are you planning to do?"

Usagi blinked. She was really confused. "What?"

Kairi sighed. "I heard you talking with Riku, so I know what you're planning to do."

Now Usagi knew what she was talking about. "Then why'd you ask?"

"Not the point," Kairi said, shaking her head. "Just don't do it, you don't know what's going to happen to you."

"I know I can get my heart back later," Usagi said. "Once this door thing opens, my heart will be there and it will return to me."

"Did Riku tell you that?" Kairi asked. Usagi nodded. "Don't believe a thing he says. That person you were talking to is not Riku. The darkness is controlling him."

_Kairi? Kairi!_

Usagi looked around, that voice was coming from everywhere. Who was that?

"It's Sora," Kairi answered, smiling at Usagi. "You have to go."

"B-but-!"

"And if you lose your heart for me, I will find it, give it back and then I will kill you." After her threat, Kairi smiled sweetly. "Okay?"

Usagi looked at her like she was crazy. Then she smiled. "Glad to know you're the same."

_Usagi!_

Sora was calling her now. The light that brought her there was once again blinding her vision. She looked at Kairi again before she was completely blinded and saw her waving good-bye. "I'll see you soon."

/…/

Usagi opened her eyes and lifted her head. There was someone banging on the door and another person was shouting her name. That's right. She crawled over to the netting and looked down. "Sora?"

"You're okay!" Sora smiled up at the girl.

"Don't worry Sora! Everything will be fine!" Usagi told him over the banging. She had to be quick. "Kairi's fine! She said she'll see us soon!"

Sora had a confused look on his face, "What?"

There was one more bang followed by a crash. Usagi looked up to see the dresser had fallen and some Heartless were entering the room. A short old man with glasses sitting on his round nose followed then in. "All right ladies, Captain Hook wants to see you in his cabin right away."

"No!" Sora yelled.

Usagi growled at the Heartless that coming near her. "Touch me with one of those things and I'll set you on fire!!" Her threat was directed to the old man, who was now shaking.

"W-well that's fine I guess…"

She stepped in front of the two Heartless that were going to Kairi. "I'll carry her."

/…/

Usagi placed the red head on the bed, though she wished she didn't have to. Her arms were getting tired and she is not used to carrying people around, but she refused to let a Heartless touch her. She already knew Riku was in the room; the place was filled with the stench of darkness. Usagi looked around and saw no captain. She took a deep breath and looked directly at Riku's back. "I'm not going to do it."

Riku turned and glared at the blonde. "What!?"

"You heard me," Usagi practically growled. "I'm not giving up my heart. Kairi told me she doesn't want me to."

Riku looked down at Kairi's blank face on the bed. "I guess you two have a deeper connection than expected…"

Usagi looked suspiciously at the person that was supposed to be Riku. "She doesn't want me to do it. I won't do it. Simple as that."

Riku's eyes grew dark. "Not like you had a choice to begin with." He held out his hand and Shadow Sora appeared behind Usagi. He wrapped his arms around her, locking her own arms in place.

"What the!?" Usagi started to struggle, but stopped when the shadow tighten his grip. What was this!? She looked over her shoulder and found yellow eyes staring back at her

Riku picked Kairi up from the bed. "We're going."

Usagi figure he was talking to the thing that was holding her because she felt it nod. "Wait! Hold on!" She started to struggle again only have the thing tighten its grip more. How strong was this thing?

Riku walked over to the door and shadow followed with Usagi.

A crashing sound filled the room. "Wait!!"

"Sora?" Usagi looked to where the sound originated and saw the key bearer.

"Let her go stupid shadow!" He swung his Keyblade at the shadow, hitting it in the back. It vanished, allowing the blonde to move again. He then turned his attention to Riku. There was a portal of darkness behind him. "Wait!" Sora ran to him, but Riku had already stepped and the portal was gone. He went outside to see if Riku had just walked through the door thought he doubted it deep down.

Usagi followed him with Donald and Goofy behind her. "He's not here Sora. He's somewhere else." She felt it when the portal appeared. It led to a different world, but she has no clue where. She put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"The girl is right," said a male voice. Sora recognized the voice and got in his battle stance. Usagi raised her eyebrow at the flamboyantly dressed captain. "He went to the ruins of Hollow Bastion, where Maleficent resides." Usagi felt Sora grow tense at those words. They have never really meant Maleficent, but she was defiantly bad news. The captain continued to speak. "But you won't be getting there anytime soon."

A large amount of Heartless appeared after his words. This didn't cause the group to back down but it did cause them to get in their battle stances. This, in turn, caused Captain Hook to laugh. "Pretty brave of you to face your enemy. Mr. Smee?" He held out his hand to the short old man that Usagi had threatened earlier. He put a lit lantern in the captain's hand. "But should I assume that means you don't care what happens to your little pixie friend?"

Donald looked closely at the lantern and saw a small figure banging on the glass. "Tinker Bell!"

Usagi blinked. "Who?"

"You coward!" Sora couldn't do anything worse than that.

Captain Hook laughed at him. "Call me what you will! I'm a Pirate!"

Usagi decided to try her hand on insults. "You're a disgrace to all pirates then!"

Captain Hook just laughed again. It was very clear that he has the upper hand. "Now brat, you can hand over the Keyblade, or you can walk the plank!" He began to laugh again only to stop when a ticking sound filled the air and looked around. "That… that sound!" He ran to the side of the and there it was. "No!! It's him!" Captain Hook screamed backing away from the ships side. "It's the crocodile that took me hand!!" In the blink of an eye, the captain was standing in front of the door to his cabin. "He's after me other hand! Smee, you take of them!" He slammed the door shut.

Usagi stared after him. What just happened? First he was being the big bad pirate, now he was being a scared little kid. And over a ticking sound?

Somewhere in all that commotion, Captain Hook had given Mr. Smee Tinker Bell. "Um…" he looked at the group, clearly lacking the confidence to take control of the situation. "Okay, so… Do you care about what happens to Tinker Bell? Are you gonna give me the key?"

Sora was already walking over to the plank despite Usagi protest to stop him. There were some Heartless tracking behind him to make sure he went off the plank.

The blonde glared at the man. "I can set you on fire from here…"

"I still have Tinker Bell," Smee pointed out as he held out the trapped fairy to emphasis his point. Then it was gone.

Usagi smiled and a fireball appeared in the palm of her hand. "Not anymore…"

"Fly Sora!" Sora looked up at sky and saw a familiar flying figure. "Just believe and you can do it!"

Sora gulped and nodded. Just believe… He stepped back off the plank with his eyes closed and felt himself fall. Just believe, just believe, just _believe_! He wasn't falling anymore.

Usagi ran to the ships side and saw Sora floating above the crocodiles open mouth. She was worried when she didn't hear a splash. "Sora! You're floating!"

The key bearer finally opened his eyes and looked around. She was right! He is flying! He flew up to the sky just to be sure. "I'm flying!!"

"All you had to do was believe," Peter said, letting Tinker Bell out of the lantern.

Sora smiled at green clad boy. "You're back!"

Peter shrugged. "You stuck around for Tink. Of course I'm gonna stick around for you!"

"How are you flying!!?" Sora looked down and saw Usagi waving at him as if she was flagging him down.

"That you're girl?" Peter asked, pointing down.

"What!?" Sora turned red at the question. "No!"

Usagi's eyebrow twitched. "Hey!" They were ignoring her!

Peter looked at his fairy friend. "Go give her some pixie dust, Tink!" The fairy nodded and flew down to fly in circles around the blond. He turned his attention to Sora. "So, you don't mind if I help her?" he asked, smiling slyly.

"Yes!" Sora blurted. "I mean no! I mean…" He was at loss for words. "I don't…"

Peter suddenly slapped him on the back. "Good luck then!" He flew off to aid Donald and Goofy against the Heartless.

"I feel punked…" Sora muttered before descending to help Usagi out. It didn't take long to get her to fly and soon both teens were helping out in eliminating Heartless. Peter and Sora took care of the airborne Heartless while Donald, Goofy and Usagi took care of the ones on the ship. The enemy was gone in no time and it was time to deal with Captain Hook. Mr. Smee had disappeared off somewhere during the fight with the Heartless.

Peter floated on one side of the door to the Captain's cabin and Sora floated on the other side. Usagi was floating above the door while Donald and Goofy were hiding up in the sails.

"Watch this," Peter whispered to Sora before he knocked on the door.

Captain Hook's frightened voice travel through the wood. "Is that you, Smee? Did you finish off those brats?"

Peter laughed silently. Then he pinched his nose and spoke. "Aye Captain!" Usagi could barley stifle her giggle, he sounded just like Mr. Smee!! "Walked the plank, every last one of them!"

The door was thrown open and Captain Hook ran out. "Great work Smee!" Usagi noticed he was missing his flamboyant hat and jacket. "Smee?" Hook's eyes glanced around the area in front of him. Where was he? And where are the Heartless!?

As the Captain's mind was working out the situation, Peter snuck up behind him with his dagger out and poked him with the blade right in the butt.

"Yipes!" Captain Hook leaped into the air with his hands covering and protecting his backside.

Peter laughed as he flew into the captain's view. "Actually, I threw every one of your cowards into the ocean, _Captain_!" He said the last word in a mocking, sing song voice.

"Peter Pan!?" the man with hook for his left hand was shaking with rage. "Blast you, Pan!" He drew his sword. "No more playing around!!" He charged for the flying the boy.

Peter moved out of the way and waved. "Good-bye captain!"

"What?" Captain Hook looked down. He did not see the wood of his ship, but he did see the water of the ocean and a very familiar crocodile. "This is not happening!!" he yelled as he fell into the crocodile awaiting mouth. He managed to save himself by keeping the crocodiles mouth open with his feet. "Smee!!" He jumped out of the crocodile's mouth and it snapped shut. He started to run away, somehow, on top of the water calling out for Smee.

"Well, that was easy…" Usagi said, leaning back in a relaxed position in midair. If only all of the battle were this easy. "Good job Peter!"

"Take it away, Tink!" Peter said to the fairy. Tinker Bell nodded and started to fly all over the ship, giving the whole thing pixie dust. Soon, the ship started to float up into the air. "Onward to take Wendy home!"

"Woohoo!!" Usagi cheered as she started to fly around. She looked down and saw Sora with a sad look on his face. He must have been thinking about Kairi. She flew down to him and put a smile on her face. "Hey Sora!"

He jumped at her voice, not expect her to pop up. "Hey?"

"Come fly with me," she offered. "I never really got a chance to and it's really fun!!" She took his hand and pulled him off the ship.

"H-hey!!"

/…/

Usagi stared out at the city from the clock tower. Wendy was right; it was a beautiful site.

"Usagi?"

Sora's voice brought Usagi out of her thoughts. "Hmm?"

"What did Riku want you for?" he asked.

Usagi hesitated. "Well…" she said to stall some time. She had to be as vague as possible. "He just needed… help with something. That's all."

"Something like what?" Sora pressed with his brow frowned.

The blonde waved it off without looking at him. "It was nothing. I'm not going to help him anyway."

"Usagi…"

"What?" She finally looked at and saw him giving her a stern look. She sighed. "Sora, it doesn't even matter. Right now, we have to get to Kairi. She's really close to us Sora; I can feel it." She turned her gaze back out to the city. "It won't be long before we get her back."

"But…"

"Hey guys!" Goofy interrupted Sora as he flew to the teens with Donald behind him. The duck was struggling a bit with his flying, dropping down every now and then. "Look at what we found!" Goofy held out a piece of paper. "It's Ansem's report!" Then he held out a small gummi. "And we found this gummi!"

Usagi smiled. "Sweet!" She took the gummi and looked at it. "Maybe it's another navigation gummi."

As Usagi looked at the gummi, Sora looked over the report with a lost look. "I don't get this at all…" he said in a hopeless voice.

"We can look it over in Traverse Town," Usagi said, taking the report. She glanced over it and gave up. She wasn't going to understand it either. "Cid has to install the gummi anyway. Let's translate this thing while we're there."

Sora nodded, liking the suggestion. "So we're heading to Traverse Town then?"

"Aww… You guy are leaving already?" said the clearly disappointed Peter Pan.

"Yeah," Usagi confirmed.

"But, I'm sure we'll see each other again!" Sora told him with a smile.

Something in Usagi's mind clicked. "Wait! You have to seal the Keyhole!" She pointed up. "It's right above us in the big clock. You can't miss it." Sora nodded and started to fly upward. "And hurry up! We got gummis to install and reports to translate!"

/…/

Alright, there you are with chapter 14. Sorry excuse for a chapter if ask me. I got really lazy here, but the next chapters will be better I swear!! Especially Hollow Bastion… I can't wait for that chapter!! I'm so evil…

So I have a cookie question for you all. I had three in the last chapter but no one answered them… Maybe you guys will answer this one?

Cookie question: Where were Usagi and Kairi talking?

Think long and hard about this one… Then give your answer in a review and you might receive a cookie in the next chapter! The answer has to be right for you to get a cookie. You get four in all if you answer the three from the last chapter!

So, who wants cookies? You know do… They're chocolate chip and whatever other kinds that is out there.

I hope you all enjoyed this sorry chapter somewhat and please leave a review. See you in chapter 15!! Don't forget to vote!


	15. Ansem Reports

WOOT! WOOT!!!! Hello all!! I have returned to you with chapter 15!!! With the completion of this chapter, there will be six more left to go. Well, technically five if the epilogue is does not count. Hollow Bastion will be broken up into three parts because there's just too much stuff going on in there and will take forever to get out if I do it as a whole.

But first things first, I'm going to close the poll as soon as the fic is complete so that would new comers a chance to vote. It is a blind poll because I want to surprise everyone with the results. The question is "Do you want a CoM fic after FD?" and the choices are….

A. Yes! I want some Axel baby!

B. No way! Get to KH2!! And the romance!

C. Just give up on life and don't write anymore!

So if you can, please participate in the voting if you have not already. Now we get on to the good stuff! To chapter 15!!!! –jumps into a bat mobile looking gummi ship and takes off-

_Fighting Darkness_

_Chapter Fifteen_

_Ansem Reports_

"Does Cloud hate me?"

Usagi almost spat out her potion at the sudden question causing her to choke a little. "Why would you say that?"

"He's way harder on me than he is on you," Sora said with a pout.

"He just wants you to be strong and ready for whatever might pop up next," Usagi said waving off the thought on how cute Sora looked when he pouted.

The two teens currently sat across from each other in a room that they share in the Coliseum. There was another message waiting for them about another tournament and of course they came and fought and won. But it was not easy. Cloud was really tough to beat. And then there was the fight against the Almighty Hercules himself and Sora decided to fight him one on one. Usagi swears that Hercules let him win. After seeing how happy Sora was when got the cup, she decided to keep her thoughts to herself.

"Besides," the blond continued, "I have a feeling that we are almost done with this Heartless thing."

It got quiet as a similar thought came to both of their minds. Riku would be there and he would be their enemy.

Sora broke the silence, "You don't have to come, you know."

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "Are telling me to stay behind?" Was Sora serious? Did he really think that she would stay like some damsel in distress while he was out fighting? That's not her style. "Forget it."

"But it could get really dangerous…."

"Forget it," Usagi repeated to cut him off. "It's not like it hasn't been dangerous since we first started."

Sora sighed. She had a good point and he had nothing. He thought about using the 'you're a girl' excuse but he knew better. "Just be careful then…" he mumbled.

Usagi smiled to herself, knowing that she won the battle. "Not a problem."

"We should get some sleep," Sora suggested. "We have a lot of thinking to do tomorrow."

"Then you'll need a lot of sleep then," The blond said as she slipped under the covers.

Thirty seconds had passed before Sora shot up saying, "Hey!"

/…/

The trip to Traverse Town was short and quick thanks to the warp. The group entered the town and noticed something different.

"There's a lot more people here, ahyuck!"

Usagi nodded agreeing with Goofy's observation. "They must be destroying worlds pretty fast. Might be getting stronger with every world that's lost in darkness. But we won't know for sure until we find out what's in these reports."

"We should give Cid the gummi first," Donald said.

"Oh yeah," Usagi almost forget about the gummi that was found with a part of Ansem's report on Hook's ship. "We should get that out of the way." She led the way to Cid's shop. When they got there, the old man was busy with someone else, only he wasn't behind the counter. Cid was giving the man instruction on how to run the shop.

Sora tilted his to the side. "Gramps?"

Cid turned and saw the group and gave a friendly gesture. He went to back to the man and said few more things before he went over to the group. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Great!" Usagi and Sora said together.

The blonde dug into the pouch on her hip and took out the gummi. "Is this another navigation gummi?" she asked, holding it out the mechanic.

Cid took it from her and held it up to the light. He let out a low hum before saying, "Just as I thought…"

"Something wrong?" Sora asked. He hoped there wasn't. They're so close to the end and Kairi and Riku. Something can't be wrong!

"This needs another gummi with it. Without it, this is useless."

"Oh no…" Sora groaned. His groan was accompanied by Donald and Goofy's.

Usagi was digging around in her pouch again and she brought out another gummi. "Would this work?"

With a quick look underneath the light, Cid nodded. "Yup, this is it."

Sora let out a sigh of relief. "Where'd you get that one?"

"Cloud gave it to me, remember? He said not to lose sight of it." Usagi's voice went distant, "I guess he knew that we would need it."

Cid cleared his throat. "Well, I'll just get this installed for ya. It'll take some time so you guy can do whatever you want till I'm done."

"How long will it take?" Sora asked.

"Maybe three hours, but I suggest you guys stay the night before head out again. You'll need all the rest you can get."

"We could look at the report!" Goofy suggested a bit too cheerfully.

"That would take a week…" Donald mumbled.

"Get Aerith to look at it." Cid tapped his temple. "She reads a lot. Real smart woman. I'm sure she can simplify that."

Usagi nodded. Cid had a point; Aerith does know a lot of things that other more than likely would not know. "Good idea."

/…/

Concentrate. Think ice. Usagi could feel the tips of her fingers going numb. She released it, "Blizzard!"

"Fire!" Sora yelled to counter the other spell.

The report was given to Aerith and she said it will take some time to decipher it. She recommended that Usagi should practice her magic. With her being a Cetra, she would be more in tune with magic then the others. Donald didn't like that very much. The blond agreed and headed straight for Merlin's place with Sora there to help her out. She holds Aerith's opinion in high regard and is working hard to get better.

"Very good!" Merlin clapped. "That was excellent Blizzaga spell. Now, Sora you try it."

The boy nodded. He concentrated, thought of ice and released the spell. "Blizzard!"

"Fire!"

Merlin nodded in approval. "Good. Very good. Now…" With a wave of his hand, his furniture appeared in the room floating around. "Let's practice accuracy. Use Blizzard and Fire only."

The two teens nodded and began throwing spells at the moving furniture. Sometimes they missed due to slow conjuring. It was difficult to conjure up a strong spell in a small amount of time, but that's what training is for. They had to think faster and spell cast faster. It took some time, but they got the hang of it eventually.

Merlin nodded, clearly satisfied. "Now let's work on Thunder which is a very unstable spell. You can easily hit your comrades with as well as your enemies. But it is also a very useful spell with a wide range and spectacular power!" He called forth his furniture again. "Now use it and try not to hit each other."

/…/

"Find anything?" Usagi called out, taking another book from the shelf.

"No!" Sora called back. "Nothing about centipedes here!"

"Cetra!"

Sora laughed and Usagi smiled to herself. She should let him laugh after she shocked so many times in training. Merlin had then practice cure on each other after the Thunder session. Then they went through Stop, Gravity and Aero. It was a very useful train session Usagi feels even more ready than she did before.

With the magic training done, the blond wanted to look up things about Cetras in Merlin's books. She found nothing and neither did Sora. What book did Aerith read!?

Blue eyes fell on a familiar beaten up book. She pulled it out and saw that it was the book that she and the other had delivered to Merlin. She opened it and saw a page missing, just one. Once again digging through her pouch, Usagi pulled out the page that she had found in Dr. Finkelstein laboratory. She put the page in the book and it mended with the part it was torn from perfectly.

'What a weird book,' Usagi thought. She was about to close it, but she felt something from. She looked back down and felt something trying to pull her in.

"Sora! Usagi! Where are you!?"

She dropped it. Usagi would have to thank Donald for that terrible scratchy voice. She picked up the book and put it back on the shelf. No time for this now.

"Aerith is done with reports! Let's go!"

/…/

"I'm sure you already know about Ansem, right?" Aerith asked, pouring some tea into each of the five cups. "He's the one that researched the Heartless and made the reports."

The group nodded.

"Well, he was also the leader of our world. Everyone respected him and everything was peaceful for a while." The pink clad women let out sigh and took a sip of her tea. Extra sweet, just the way she liked it. "But then he discovered Heartless. He found them in the basement of his castle."

Usagi could just imagine it. An old man dashing down the dark stone hallway, panting. He slammed an old, creaky wooden door open and found hundreds of pairs of yellow eyes staring up at him.

"He began to study them to find out more about the heart. In the process, he made a machine to make artificial Heartless…"

"Say what!?" Donald quacked.

Aerith nodded. "Those who lose their heart get lost in darkness and become Heartless themselves. In order to create more Heartless, he had to synthesize Heartless around the heart's principle."

"Wha…" Sora gave a blank look.

"Have you seen this symbol?" Aerith asked as she pushed the paper to them and pointed to the heart with an 'X' inside.

"That's been on a lot of the Heartless we fought," Sora revealed.

"Someone is abusing the machine…" Aerith let the thought trail off.

Usagi finished it, "Maleficent."

Sora stood, slamming his hand on the table. "Then we gotta stop her!"

"Operation Bust the Heartless Machine is in motion!" Usagi cheered.

Aerith looked at the teens. "You should rest here for a bit. At least stay the night. I haven't encountered Maleficent myself, but I can sense how strong she is. You can't take her lightly."

Usagi noticed the tone changing in Aerith's voice. She was serious. The blond nodded, indicating that took the warning to heart. They will be carefully and she will make sure of it. Before leaving, Usagi decided to drink her tea. Extra sweet, just the way she liked it.

/…/

He must be floating. He has to be. How else could he being seeing this scene from above. There was an old woman in the sitting in chair next to a table. In front of her were two young girls, one with blond hair and one with red hair. Sora knew who they were.

The old woman seemed to be telling them a story, but he couldn't hear. He made the guess based off of the intrigued looks on their faces. But there was one part he did hear.

"Listen well you two," the old woman said as she pulled them into a hug. "Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your hearts will shine with its power and push the darkness away. Do you two understand?"

Kairi nodded while Usagi shook her head.

The woman laughed and focused he attention on the blond. "Whenever you're in trouble and surrounded by darkness, just ask for help. The world will protect you, both of you. Do you understand now?"

The blond blinked before answering, "No."

The old woman sighed and turned her attention to the red head. "Be sure to watch over Usagi, Kairi. She'll need your guidance for a while.

Kairi nodded.

The scene changed. Sora wasn't in the room anymore. He was outside and there was chaos. Heartless were everywhere, attacking people and stealing their hearts. He heard a familiar battle cry. He looked to his left and was Leon with shorter hair. He looked tired, but he continued to attack the Heartless, desperately trying to decrease their numbers.

He heard another cry, one not so familiar. He looked down and there was little Kairi holding little, crying Usagi close to her.

"Don't worry," Kairi said, "Just believe in the light. They can't hurt us if you do."

Something hit him in the chest and he opened his eyes. "A dream?"

"Do I want to know what kind of dream it was?"

Sora looked over at Usagi who was holding a pillow. That's what hit him. "No, not really."

"Was it a nightmare?" she asked.

Sora stared at her. He can't believe he had just seen the same girl in his dream, crying with Kairi watching over her. He would it be the opposite, with Kairi crying and Usagi watching over _her_. He had never seen her cry. Not even when Riku pushed her around.

"Is there something on my face?"

"Huh?" Sora blinked. "Ah, no! Sorry, dazed off there."

"Worried about Riku?"

He hadn't actually thought about that, but now that she mentions it. "Yeah, a little."

"I try not to think about it. Should be easy for you." She gave him a playful smile.

He smiled back. "Yeah…"

/…/

"I'm driving."

"No, you're not!"

"Why not?"

"You'll bust it up!"

"Have some faith Donald. I can handle it."

As Donald continued to scream at her, Usagi was putting their supplies in her pouch. Cid was generous enough to give them free potions and ethers. At least, he said they were free, but she had feeling Leon, Yuffie and Aerith had something to do with it.

They said their farewells and climbed on the ship, with Usagi in the pilot seat. She pushed all the right buttons and it took off.

Aerith watched the ship take off with one question weighing on her mind. "Is this okay? For me to let her go like that, it's like she's knocking on their front door."

"You couldn't stop her if you tried," Leon said after a moment of silence.

"…No. I guess not."

/…/

Well, there you have it. Next up is Hollow Bastion. Is anyone excited? I am. Alright no one got the question right, but you all get a cookie anyway for trying. It was really hard. The correct answer to _Where were Usagi and Kairi talking? _is… The realm of Light. Yeah it was a hard one. But I have an easy one now!

Cookie question: Name two things Aerith and Usagi have in common. One you just learned in this chapter and the other you can put together.

We are so close to the end… Can you all feel it? I'm so proud.

So who wants to leave a review? I got 100! Heck yes!!! Help me get over that limit! Maybe I can get to 200? Psh… I can only dream…

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Now I will see you in chapter 16!!


	16. Arrival at Hollow Bastion

_Fighting Darkness_

_Chapter Sixteen_

_Arrival at Hollow Bastion_

As soon as she stepped off the ship, Usagi felt a sense of familiarity. She knew this place. She was here before. She lived here. This was it.

Her home.

"Garwash. You okay, Usagi?"

The blonde craned her neck to look up at Goofy. He was giving her a worried look as were the rest of the guys. Then she realized she had fallen to her knees. "Yeah, I'm fine." She had noticed that Sora looked the most concerned. He had tried to talk her out of coming here and now she just gave him a reason why she should have stayed with Leon and the others.

"You look kinda tired," This worried voice came from Donald. Big shocker there. They may have yelled at each and argued from time to time, but they do care for each other like any other friend would.

"I'm overwhelmed, I guess." She stood on shaky legs. "This is my home world. I just know it."

"I'm sure it is," Sora said. "I feel a warmth," he put a hand over heart, "right here. I think it's Kairi trying to connect with me."

Usagi nodded. After her own connection with Kairi, she knew that it was possible.

Sora stared at her, looking upset.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm worried, and so is Kairi."

Usagi wondered why Kairi would be worried. Sora, she could understand, but Kairi? "Well, this is basically the Heartless' hideout. This whole place is just oozing with darkness. You're just worried about the final showdown." A smirk spread across her face. "And you might be nervous about seeing Kairi, huh?" She winked at him teasingly.

"Wha-!? No! That's not-!" Sora's face was as red as an apple from embarrassment.

Though that was the reaction she expected, Usagi didn't like it. It even hurt a little. But she smiled anyway while Donald and Goofy laughed. The happy moment didn't last long.

A loud roar broke through the air, instantly changing the atmosphere.

No words were needed as the group moved to the same destination.

/…/

Riku glared down at his opponent that he had defeated so easily. He was pathetic, trying so desperately to save one of the Princesses of Heart. Too bad he failed. One more hit should do it. Riku swung his sword for the final blow.

He was intercepted.

Usagi blocked his blow and quickly countered. Riku dodged with a back flip. He did that back on the island, but they weren't on the island anymore. Riku landed perfectly on his feet. Now Sora and the two animals arrived. He eyed the Keyblade in Sora's hand.

Good.

"Where's Kairi?" The question came from Sora. Usagi was wondering the same thing, but she kept quiet and let Sora do all the talking.

Donald and Goofy kept their guard up and their attention focused on Riku in case he made any moves to attack.

"I don't know," Riku replied, pulling something from behind him. "Here," he threw the object in Sora's direction.

The brunette saw what it was before it had it the ground, but felt the need to ask. "What's this?"

Donald and Goofy displayed confused looks.

Usagi had her own confused look too. Why did Riku toss a wooden sword at Sora?

"It's your new sword," Riku said with a smirk.

Sora felt his Keyblde move slightly, then it wrenched forward. He kept a tight grip on the handle and wrapped his other hand around the circular blade in haste. He pulled it back, but the unseen force pulling it forward was stronger. "What are you doing!?"

His comrades could only watch his struggle with the Keyblade. Usagi racked her brain for a way to help him. Where the force coming from? Once she found the source, then maybe she could stop it. She then felt a pulse of dark power.

Usagi's eyes went to Riku, the source. "You…"

"That's right." He raised his hand up, causing the pull of the Keyblade to become stronger. "Let the Keyblade choose its true master!"

It vanished. Sora stumbled back, dumbfounded. He stared at his empty hands. It had disappeared in a flash of light, just like that. He saw a glimpse of the same flash and looked up.

The Keyblade was now it Riku's hands.

"Wha…?" Was all Usagi could say. What just happened?

Donald and Goofy were speechless.

But Sora wasn't. "But that's impossible! I'm the one who fought my way here with the Keyblade!"

Riku scoffed as he held his new weapon to the light, admiring it. "Your part is over now. You don't have what it takes to save Kairi. You were just the delivery boy." He gave the Keyblade an experimental swing. Satisfied, he turned to leave. Footsteps came at him at a fast rate.

Looks like Sora won't give up that easily. He turned, pointing the Keyblade. But the tip was not at Sora's chest, it was at Usagi's. A quick glance pass the girl told him that Sora was on the ground, looking completely defeated.

The blonde did not flinch. She wasn't going to let Riku go without sharing a few words. She looked right into his cold, dark eyes. "You're wrong."

Riku chuckled.

"Sora is the true master. Enjoy that Keyblade while you can. We will be taking it back soon enough."

His arm tensed up slightly. Riku really wanted to try out the Keyblade, but decided against it. He had better uses for it. He dropped the Keyblade from her chest and turned to walk away.

Usagi let out a breath. Now what do they do? Sora is pretty much defenseless without the Keyblade. One of them would have to keep a close eye him. At least he can still do magic. In the back of her mind, Usagi was thanking Cloud for all the training he put her through. She was sure it would come in handy at a time like this. She's going to have to put her magic to the side and use her sword more often.

While the blond was planning their move, Donald was having an inner turmoil. They had orders from the King to stick to the Keyblade Master, and Sora no longer has the Keyblade. Donald had grown close to boy and didn't want to leave him alone.

But he was even closer to the King.

"Goofy, let's go."

"But Donald," The duck wasn't the only one having an inner turmoil. Goofy had the same thoughts, but he was more reluctant to leave. He did have the King's orders to follow, but leaving Sora now just wouldn't be right.

"We have to remember our mission," the magician said. By his tone, Goofy could tell that he didn't really want to leave either.

Usagi had not missed their conversion. "What's going on?" They wouldn't look at her. Not even when they walked right pass her. She clenched her fist tightly. This couldn't be happening. "Guys?" They didn't turn around. "You can't leave us!" Her voice echoed, temporarily muting the sounds of the rising falls.

"We're sorry."

They were gone. It was as if all the worlds they went to, all the battles they fought, all the time they shared, and the fun they had didn't matter. She felt drained and wanted to fall to her knees again.

This is no time to be weak. Sora needed her.

Usagi put a comforting hand on Sora's shoulder. She couldn't believe that Donald and Goofy left them! All because of the King's orders! "I thought the Keyblade only goes to pure hearts…" she wondered aloud. "But Riku's heart, if that is Riku, is full of Darkness. It doesn't make sense."

Sora remained silent. Usagi sighed and looked in the direction where their so called friends had gone. She really wants to hurt them for doing this to Sora… She could somewhat understand why they would leave, but Sora needs them now. She needs them now. At the same time, she can't forgive them. Not just yet.

Something behind her grunted.

Usagi and Sora turned to the Beast. They had completely forgotten about him. He was trying his best to get up with his deep wounds. "Hey!" Sora ran to his side. "You shouldn't get up. You're hurt."

"I… have to… find Belle!" He forced the words out in each breath, still trying to stand.

"Let me cure you first," Usagi said, giving him a stern look. "Then we will go after Riku and Belle."

"Let me do it," Sora said.

"But Sora, I-"

"Please," he interrupted, giving her a look, a desperate look. There wasn't much he could now. Magic is all he has. "You need to save all your strength for the Heartless here. And I can't fight…" He looked down at wooden sword. He won't be able to much damage with that, if he could do any.

That's right. She was thinking the same thing before Donald and Goofy left. "Yeah," she gave him a nod. "Okay."

/…/

Deep inside the castle, Maleficent entered the room that held the seven Princesses of Heart and the heart of the world. Most were put into a deep sleep, not knowing that their hearts will be used to unlock the darkness hidden deep within the world.

The witch walked up the stairs and reached the only princess that was not put into a deep sleep. Kairi had lost her heart to Heartless when Density Island disappeared. Maleficent glared down at her, upset that she has to wait even longer to unlock the gateway of darkness.

With a wave of her hand, a clear image appeared showing the beast and the two children fighting off Heartless. She smiled, now knowing she won't have to wait much longer. The boy was now here. And the girl…

Maleficent couldn't wait to sink her nails into her life force.

/…/

Usagi caught her breath as Beast finished the last Heartless. This was harder then she thought it would be. Sora had made it look so easy. Then again, Donald and Goofy were around to help out.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked. He noticed that her stamina had been decreasing quickly since they first entered the castle.

Still catching her breath, Usagi could only nod. Not true. She was not alright. She felt tired, almost to the point of exhaustion. She could still fight, but it has been getting harder and harder the deeper they go into the castle. Beast and Sora opened up the double doors. Usagi walked in and looked in the room.

The room was rather large. There were a set of converging stair cases and in between them at the bottom was a water fountain. At the top of the stairs was another set of double doors. Off to the left was pathway covered in dark red carpet and it ended at another door.

Beast felt the familiar dark aura of the Heartless from behind. He turned quickly with his claws ready and fangs bare. He stopped. There wasn't any Heartless. It was Belle! She was standing there, smiling at him. "Belle! You're alright!" He ran towards her through the double doors that he and Sora had just opened.

Sora turned just in time to see Beast run to a clearly fake Belle. There was a dark purple aura surrounding her. "Beast, no!!"

The doors slammed shut.

Usagi turned. The Beast was gone. "What happened?"

Sora didn't answer her question. Instead, he was glaring ahead looking very tense.

"You should quit while you're ahead."

Usagi's attention went to Riku, who was now standing in front of the fountain with Donald and Goofy behind him. Great. They lost Beast so it was going to be an outnumbered battle. She doesn't want to fight them, but as long as they were on Riku's side, they were her enemies.

"This isn't a playground, get lost."

"Not without Kairi," Sora said. He was determined to find his friend, Keyblade or not!

Riku raised his hand. Usagi jumped in front of Sora, ready to counter his magic with her own.

The silver haired boy smirked at her. "Really? You think you can defend the both you?"

Usagi stood her ground, glaring at Riku.

Riku smirked wider as his eyes narrowed. "Well then tell me, how are feeling?"

Usagi did not flinch. She was hoping that her lack of energy wasn't that apparent and even now, she refused to let it show.

Sora looked at blonde's back, remembering how she looked earlier. "'Sagi?"

Donald and Goofy were watching the scene, unsure of what to do. There were the King's orders to follow, but the teens were practically defenseless without them. This just wasn't right.

"Think you can?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "We'll just see how you do against the darkness." He quickly gathered dark power in his hand and released it.

She had to act fast.

Concentrate…

Think…

Too late.

The spell hit.

Goofy stood in front of them with his shield in hand. There were some newly made scratches on it caused by the dark spell. Three different cries echo through the room at once.

"Goofy!" Sora couldn't keep the happiness out of his voice. He really thought that he had lost his two new friends.

"What are you doing you big palooka!?" Donald shouted.

"You would betray your King?" Riku asked, glaring at Goofy. "You should be obeying me!"

"Donald, would you tell the King that I'm sorry? I'm not going to betray these two. They became my closest friends."

Donald looked surprised. "What!?"

"You can you do what you think is right! But I'm sticking with these two."

Usagi unconsciously smiled to herself, happy to have Goofy on their side again.

"Wait! That's not fair!"

All three of them blinked in confusion as Donald made his way over to them. He looked a little grumpy. "All for one and one all for all… right?"

Usagi's smile got bigger. She was so happy now that she could cry! "Thank you, guys…"

Sora's smile was a little more apparent. Donald and Goofy were back! He thought he had lost them like he had lost Riku. He stared at his old, silver haired friend standing alone. "I don't need the Keyblade," he realized aloud. "I have my friends with me and all the people I met along the way. They all make me stronger. They make my _heart _stronger. Riku…" He looked directly in his dark eyes. "What you have is not true power. You can keep the Keyblade. I have a better weapon, my heart!"

The Keyblade disappeared from Riku's hand in a bright flash of light. It blinded him.

The Keyblade reappeared in Sora's hand. He stood in front of his friends, ready to fight if it was necessary.

"Your heart?" Riku scoffed, summoning his own wing shaped sword. "What can that weak thing do for you?" He gathered dark energy in his sword. "A heart can't protect anything!" He swung his sword, releasing the dark energy.

Sora, Donald and Goofy jumped out of the way. Usagi was too slow. She crossed her arms to shield herself, but she still felt the full force of the attack. She was thrown back.

"Usagi!" Sora ran to her side.

It hurt. Her body hurt everywhere. There was a deep stinging in arms, torso, and legs… Her vision was blurry, her mind was foggy and she could faintly hear her name. The voice sounded so far away. She was on the verge of passing out and she knew it. After few experiences, Usagi knew the feeling well. She had to fight it.

There was wave of cooling relief over her body. The voice was becoming clearer now. No wait, voices. There were three. Donald, Goofy and Sora. Her mind started to clear and when she blinked, her vision became clearer too. There was another cool, relaxing wave over her, washing away the pain. A cure spell.

Usagi rolled over and coughed. The attack had knocked the wind out of her. She had been hit with a thunder spell, a fire spell, a blizzard spell and a gravity spell, but none of them felt like this.

Painful.

"'Sagi! You okay?" Sora asked for maybe the tenth time. He looked at Donald. "Maybe another cure spell?" He couldn't understand how this happened. Usagi was the fastest one in the group. She would have been the first person to dodge. Sora remembered the brief, one-sided exchange she had with Riku. What was happening?

The blond waved her hand. "I'm alright," she said, her voice sounding breathy. She coughed again.

"You sure?" Goofy asked. "You were out of it for a while."

She nodded and sat up. Her head was spinning, but she could tell that someone was missing. "Where's Riku?"

"He left," Sora answered. He wanted some answers himself. "Are you all right?" She opened her mouth to speak, but he already knew what she would say and he was not in the mood. "You're not alright. Something is wrong! You couldn't dodge that attack and Riku said you couldn't block his spell! I even saw that couldn't! You tried, but you couldn't!"

He was right. She couldn't even summon a simple fire spell. After training with Merlin, she was able to summon strong magic in a second. She should have been able to stop the spell. Maybe that's why Goofy jumped in. He could have seen that she couldn't cast magic and stepped in.

"I'm really tired, I guess. I have been fighting more than I usually would."

"What about the training with Cloud? This is what he trained us for!"

"And he was harder on you, remember?"

"Well yeah, but…"

Usagi stood up and swayed a bit. Goofy reached out to help her, but she held out a hand to stop him. "I'm fine. We have to get moving. Kairi's waiting."

/…/

Maleficent growled as she glared at the heart shaped gateway. Three molten colors, red, green and blue, blended together within the heart. It won't open!

"Impossible!" She shouted. "All of the Princesses of Heart are here! Why won't the Keyhole open!?" She looked over her shoulder at the red headed girl, the last princess. "It must be her." The boy is here now. Her heart is sleeping in his. The Keyhole should be opening, just as the cloaked figure told her.

"Without her heart, she wouldn't be able to release her power."

Maleficent turned when she heard Riku's voice. Her ears had picked up something different about it, something darker. One look at his new attire told her that the boy had completely opened his heart to darkness.

He wore a skin tight, dark purple body suit with a white tattered cloth covering his beackside. It was held up by a dark purple belt. On his feet, he wore purple boots. In the center of his chest, was black heart outlined in red. In his hand, he held a Keyblade with a black blade and a dark purple handle.

"The Keyhole to darkness, huh? Once it's unlocked, Heartless with will overrun this world." He smirked as he thought about a certain blonde. "And with that girl, they will overrun the multiverse."

/…/

Please review and tell me what you think. What you like, what you didn't like, what I can improve on etc.


End file.
